Daddy is the New Title
by gdesertsand
Summary: Shanks asked Trafalgar Law to take care of his kids but after an accident the doctor choose the path of being a father to the trio but things will not go as smoothly as planned when Law's dark pasts started to resurface and his other persona started to pull on his consciousness. (Surgeon of Death is on the scene now!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So… I've been posting a lot of stories nowadays and I know I'm slow in updating but I can't help it! The ideas are popping one after another inside my head and it will drive me insane if I will not write it! So here it is another One Piece Fic!**

**Summary: AU, He was just doing a favor so how the hell the favor became a responsibility for the rest of his life! See how Trafalgar Law's world turned upside down when the three brats entered his life.**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Warnings: Lot of OOCness**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter 1: Disaster**

Trafalgar Law, one of the most renowned doctors in New World City, is drinking his morning coffee with contentment. After months of hectic schedule in the hospital a day off is really nice. As long as his friends will not interrupt this fine mornings of his, and why is that?

When his friends know that he has a day off they will come barging into his house asking to go out with them or just pissed the hell out of him.

One of the people that irritate him the most is his best friend and enemy, Eustass Kidd. He does not know if he was in his right mind when he _befriends_ the man. Aside that he was helpful since the red hair is filthy rich just by owning a huge steel company, everything about Eustass Kidd screamed trouble. How did they meet? Well it was those times in their college days. Law understands that he could finish his studies in medicine in a short time since he is a genius and he was proud of it. The only thing that he could not understand is why Kidd is in the same year as his when they were in the same age? Yeah Law skipped a few years but Kidd? Surely money talked for the guy. That thought in his mind Law and Kidd always at each other's throat.

Everything changed when Kidd was very drunk and Law was forced to drive him home because the red haired friend's, Killer, is drunk also and already went to dreamland. Law was sure that he saw the sign turned green so it was the other bastard driver's fault when came out of nowhere and hit his car. The next thing he knew was that he was in a hospital and was out for a month. There he saw Eustass Kidd beside his bed, sitting on a chair and asleep. He discovered that Kidd took care of him for the days he was unconscious. It turns out Law received the most damage while Kidd got out with a missing arm and was replaced by a prosthetic. It kind of looks like now of what you call automail in the anime 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. This event opened up a door to Law's mind and he discovered that despite from Kidd's look the man is really intelligent.

Now back to the present, yes, he will appreciate it if no one will disturb him today. With this in mind he went back to bed not minding that he is wearing his favorite yellow and black shirt with a hood and pants that has dots designs that was supposed to be for outdoor activities. Earlier he wanted to go out but the thought of someone he knows might see him completely made him to erase that on his list. Sleeping is the best thing to do right now.

Yeah, sleep sounds good.

So he closed his eyes and prepared to be brought in a peaceful slumber…

_Ding dong!_

Law's eyes snapped open at the sound of the doorbell. His luck really sucks at times. No, most of the times actually. So what else to do? Ignore them.

_Ding dong!_

Ignore them. They will grow tired and think that he is not at home.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Di-_

Finally…they went away.

_Click!_

Law immediately sat down on his bed as he heard the clicking of key in his door. It can't be… the only person who has enough guts (and talent) to have a duplicate of his house key is…

"Lawsy~ I'm home~" cheered of a man's overly joyful voice.

Great, another red hair that he does not want to meet.

Heaving a sigh and knowing that he could not escape this situation Law went out of his bedroom just to make sure that man will not ransack his fridge…or his wine collection.

"What is it, Shanks-sensei-ya?"

Shanks was Law's professor during college in World History but the man quit being a teacher after Law graduated and now is working as a crime scene investigator. The man loves adventure even though said adventures is dangerous.

"Lawsy! Good morning! And how many times will I tell you stop calling me 'sensei'?" Shanks said with a pout.

"Old habits die hard." Was all Law said as he went downstairs to meet the man. That is until he saw three kids around Shanks. He hoped what he was thinking is just a figment of his imagination, "Uh…who are they?" he pointed at the children.

"Oh! They are my kids! Sabo, Ace and Luffy!" he said proudly as he pointed at his children.

The one named Ace is glaring daggers at him.

The Sabo kid is waving at him with a smile.

Luffy just stared at him with pure curiosity.

"Congratulations, I didn't know you have a wife." Law commented with a mock enthusiasm.

"A wife?" Shanks stared at him like Law told him he had an interest in crossdressing, "No! I adopted them."

"Huh?"

"I found them three years ago in the streets and adopted them." Shanks explained as he ruffled Luffy's hair and the kid giggled at the show of affection. "Ace and Sabo are both ten years old now while Luffy is seven."

"Pleasure to meet you." Law said to the children, "I'm sorry but why are you introducing them to me?"

"Well…" Shanks smiled at him sheepishly, "I heard you have a day off for three days."

"Where did you hear it?" Law narrowed his eyes. Knowing Shanks he probably-

"Er…I hack in your hospital's computer system?"

-did it in an illegal way. Damn the guy serves the government but he is acting like a rebellious teenager by doing illegal things. Except drugs and human slavery or anything that is inhumane.

"Great," Law muttered, "So what now?"

"I'm going to be out of town for three days and no one will be left to take care of the kids."

"I told you dad, Sabo and I could take care of ourselves and we could take care of Luffy also. It's only three days after all." Ace tried to argue with his father. It looks like he does not want to stay with Law and the doctor agreed with him full heartedly.

"That's right dad! Besides he looks creepy!" Sabo said as he pointed at Law.

The nerve of that brat… if only he does not want to be stuck up with them he will scare them until they lost all the blood they have.

"Now, now, Ace, Sabo, you both know that I don't want you guys alone in the house."

"Then why didn't you call Makino!" Ace complained.

"Makino-chan is sick." Shanks answered with patience. If Law is in his place the guy already throw the child in the ocean. See? This is the reason why Law didn't apply as a pediatrician.

"Then how about Ben-san?" the blond one asked.

"Ben is in a business trip."

Watching the scene Law decided to lean on the wall and yawn a little. He didn't notice that the youngest approached and stared at him with curious eyes.

"I like the drawings on your arms." Luffy suddenly said that gain the attention of everyone.

"…the drawings…on my arms?" Law asked the child.

"Yes! It looks so cool! Though I don't know the word written on your finger?" Luffy pouted a little at this.

"Uh…" Law does not know how to respond to that. Should he answer? Wait, is he supposed to explain the word to the child. After all, his tattoo is DEATH and he has enough rationality that Shanks will be angry at him if he will tell the child the definition of the word.

"Dahahaha! It looks like it is settled then!" Shanks cheered.

"Luffy!" Both older brothers shouted at the younger.

"What? I like this guy." Luffy said back to his brothers and it earned with a bump on his head as Ace hit him with too much force.

"Idiot! Shanks wants us to stay with that creepy guy!" Ace said as he blamed the stupidity of his younger brother.

"That hurts Ace!" Luffy cried at the pain he felt.

Great, now Law will be stuck with three brats for three days. Luck wherever you are you will be dissected into tiny pieces.

"Ace, don't hurt Luffy too much!" the kid named Sabo reprimanded.

"But Sabo, now we are stuck with Mr. Creepy Guy!" Ace voiced his complaint.

"It is just for three days, Ace." Sabo reasoned out.

"Whatever." Ace said as he took hold of Luffy's hand, "You," he pointed at Law, "Don't touch my brothers."

The nerve of this child… he just indirectly accused Law as a pedophile.

"Where we will be sleeping?" Sabo asked Shanks.

"Hmm…if I remember correctly Law has a spare room for patients." He thought for a moment, "Can it be used for the mean time?" he directed the question at Law.

"If they do not hate the scent of disinfectants and alcohol then it's fine." Law answered. Which is he was sure the kids hates the said scents. Of course! Every kid hates the smell of hospital!

"Eh?" Shanks was dumbfounded for a moment. That will be a problem. Luffy hates the scent of alcohol while Ace and Sabo hates to be reminded of having to stay in a hospital. Even though the house of the doctor is not a hospital that room could be called an extension of the work place of the surgeon.

"Fine, you owe me one Shanks-ya," Law said as he saw the puppy dog eyes of his former world history teacher, "They can sleep in my room. I will sleep in the living room."

"Thanks!" Shanks exclaimed, "All right you three, behave while you are in here okay?"

"Hai!" Luffy answered with enthusiasm.

"Tch!" Ace is still not happy at this arrangement.

"Okay." Sabo answered in a soft tone.

"Wait," Law tried to get the attention of the red hair, "You are dropping them off now?"

"Of course! All their stuffs are in the bag and..oh! Before I forgot." He pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card to Law, "Use this for shopping of foods, Luffy and Ace after all has a black hole as their stomachs, dahahaha!"

At least he has enough decency to pay for the food of his children so Law accepted it immediately. If what Shanks says is the truth then he will be a poor man after three days if he will use his own money.

"Okay bye!" then he ran off before Law could utter a word.

Now he was left with the three brats.

"Who wants breakfast?"

**^_^ x..x..x…x..x..x…x..x..x…x..x..x…x..x..x… ^_^**

As it turns out Shanks was not kidding when he said that the two kids eat a lot. Well it is true in Luffy's case, Ace is still wary of him. Good thing he learned how to cook by Sanji's teachings. The curly brow blond got tired at seeing him eating take out foods that he forced Law to memorize each recipe that he handed to the doctor. Talk about being a dictator. Still it turns out as good thing since he could save more if he was the one doing the cooking.

Now back to the appetite thing, Luffy is a black hole. Always asking food for every damn hour!

"Traffy!" Luffy called the attention of the doctor. Law introduced himself to the three and the two older brothers got his name right but Luffy can't pronounce it! Will he be stuck in the ridiculous nickname forever?

"Luffy-ya, my name is Trafalgar Law. Tra-fal-gar not Traffy!" he reminded the boy. He will not let himself to be stuck at the name at all!

"Oh…right…" the boy said, "Traffy!"

Damn it!

"Luffy!" Ace scolded his brother, "Stop it already!"

"But I'm hungry Ace!" Luffy complained.

"We just ate lunch an hour ago." Sabo said as he joined the conversation.

"But it was already an hour!" Luffy reasoned out.

"Stop complaining already! You are causing trouble for everyone!" Ace said without a second thought and it hurt the boy.

It looks like Luffy wanted to cry but tried to suppress it in a pout, "O-okay."

Talk about feeling guilty. The sight of the boy is making Law to give him what he wanted. This is another thing why he hates kids. They have ways to make you feel like you are the worst criminal of the century.

"Do you want me to make pancakes as snack?" he asked them.

At the mention of food Luffy's face brightened up,

"Yes!"

"Then you need to help me." Law said to the boy. Might as well used the extra energy the kids have, "You two also."

"Why should we help?" Ace, the ever untrusting one, said with suspicion.

"There is a saying 'When you are in Rome do what the Romans do.'" Law said to the boy.

"Traffy, we are not in Rome." Luffy said as he was confused what just the older guy said.

"It is a saying Luffy," Sabo explained, "It means when you are in someone's place you got to do what they are doing also."

"Oh! I get it!"

"Good, now help me in making the pancakes." Law said as he prepared the ingredients.

"Whatever."

Ace smirk at this, he is pretty sure that Luffy will make a mess and Trafalgar will be forced to shoo them away from the kitchen and his little brother didn't disappoint him as the doctor tried to teach Luffy how to mix the ingredients with less strength. The child is practically making a shower of pancake mix!

"Mix it gently Luffy-ya, be sure that it will be smooth enough to put in the pan okay?"

"Okay, Traffy!"

"Trafalgar."

"That's what I said."

Law sighed; there is really no chance to make the kid pronounce his name right. He glanced at the other two boys who are mixing the ingredients in their own bowls.

"How about you guys?" he asked them.

"I'm almost done!" Sabo said, who knew making pancakes is fun!

"I'm done…" Ace said with disappointment. This didn't go unnoticed by Law.

"What's wrong Ace-ya?"

"None of your business." Ace said as he turned away.

"You really hate me do you?" Law asked but he already knew the answer to it, "Don't worry, I'm already used to it." He said as he went to the stove to start heating the pan. He just didn't realize that he caught the attention of the kid as he continued his murmurs, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even alive."

Ace eyes widened at this. Could it be…this man and he have something in common.

"I'm done!" Sabo said.

"Me too!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay, now wait until I cook them."

"Hai!" with that the three kids went to play for a while as they wait for the pancakes.

**^_^ Trafalgar Law! ^_^**

"What do you think you are doing, Akagami?" cold voice echoed around the room and Shanks flinched at it. He was caught in the act by his partner again.

"Trying to see what drinks they have?" he replied as he looked at the golden eyes that gives him a silent scolding.

"We are in a crime scene and the first thing you do is to open a refrigerator?" Dracule Mihawk said. Why is he stuck in an immature guy? Yes, Shanks has the knack in investigation he has a great observation abilities that can be in par with Hawkeye, name that Dracule earned in years of being in service.

"I'm investigating!" he was, really! The apartment is in a disaster who knows there might be evidence in the machine that stores food and drinks? After all the answers are in places where you least expected them to be.

"Then why are you holding that wine?" Mihawk stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." Shanks admitted as he returned the bottle inside the fridge, "Man! This room is a real disaster." He commented as he walked and inspected the body of the victim, "So who's the guy?"

"According to the reports his name is Buggy also known as Buggy the clown." Mihawk answered as he read the files handed to him while they were in the office. The victim was shot three times. One in the heart and two in the stomach.

"Dahahaha! I already figure the clown part! Look how he wears that red thing on his nose!" Shanks clearly has no respect to the dead body, "But why kill him?"

"Isn't that the reason why we are here?"

"Of course!" he agreed as he started rummaging at the papers on the desk while Mihawk went to the other parts of the apartment.

After hours of looking around they found some disturbing evidences.

"He has a lot of passports which is suspicious enough and it looks like he has some illegal transactions…" Shanks muttered as he read the files, "Hawky! What did you find?"

"Enough to tell me he is involve in a large syndicate." Mihawk said, "But it seems he wants to get out of the organization and confess to the authorities."

"Why?"

"I found a case of illegal drugs underneath his drawer, a child's trick but enough to keep things like that." Mihawk then put a worn out book on the table where Shanks is, "Besides it looks like he knew he will be silenced so he gave a hint for us."

Shanks opened the book and scanned the pages. It was just a simple novel but in each page the words crocodile and flamingo were circled or highlighted whenever it appears.

"I have a feeling we have a very serious and dangerous case in here." Shanks said with his unusual seriousness, "But you do know this is not enough as evidence."

"Though it is enough to send some people to look out for them." He argued back.

"That's what I like about you Hawky!" Shanks cheered as he went out of the apartment followed by his partner

"Stop calling me in that name, Akagami." Mihawk said in a stern voice.

"Hai~ Hai~" Shanks clearly not going to do what was requested to him, "Hey, Hawky!" see? He is a very annoying person even for Mihawk's standards, "I'm going to buy some drinks and foods. Why don't you go ahead?"

"Are you sure that is a wise decision? You're going to walk alone while in a case?" yes, that's how dangerous it is because anytime the culprit might silence them investigators and erase whatever clue they have. Though Mihawk is strong, his title as the greatest swordsman is not for nothing.

"I can take care of myself." Shanks pouted and put his puppy eyes, a technique he learned from Luffy.

After looking at the pitiful look of the red hair Mihawk finally caved in,

"Fine, just don't take too long."

"Yay!" and he run off as fast as he can.

Is Shanks a kid stuck in an adult's body?

Immature as he is, Shanks will not let an opportunity to pass if he was allowed to have fun. He believes that he must live without regrets. One thing he knows because he knew he could only live once. He knows what death in a very young age.

His background is not that heart wrenching. He was an orphan and never really bothered to find his real parents. He has great friends that he considered as family after all! Then when he was a qualified member of the society he decided to be a professor. There in One Piece University he met very unique students.

If he will name them it might take a whole day. One of them is Trafalgar Law, the brat has sadistic tendencies whenever dissection is involved but he made Shanks life interesting. Especially the fight between Law and Kidd was highly amusing so consider his surprised when news reached him that the two became best friends. Bonds can be made in different ways it appears. Of course he will not forget Sanji who was a great cook and Mihawk's little brother, Zoro, who has the same passion in swordsmanship.

"Thank you very much, please come again." The girl in the cashier said as Shanks paid.

This time he made sure to buy something for Mihawk because he knows the man is angry at him at running off like that. Waiting for the sign turn green he stared at his watch. 11:45 A.M. it says. Good thing he bought a variety of lunch along with alcoholic drinks of course. He was crossing the street when he heard a loud screech and screams. The next thing he registered is pain. He feels that it's getting difficult to breathe and his heart is beating in a much slower pace than it was supposed to be. Then…nothing…

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" someone shouted.

**^_^ Poor Shanks…. ^_^**

Trafalgar Law is having the major headache of the year. Keeping three energetic kids turned his house in a disaster with his things littering in every room. The brats think it's fun to play pirates inside his _house!_ His supposed short days became too long and finally it is night.

He thinks Ace wanted to make his life Hell while he was in here.

Luffy will make him tired in cooking.

Good thing Sabo is interested in books so he has no problem with that.

At last night came and kids are finally asleep. He was about to fall asleep on the couch when he heard his phone rings,

"Great, my off days is ruined!" he exclaimed as he answered the device, "What?"

Whoever it is on the other end that person was not unfazed by Law's snappy voice,

"Is this Trafalgar Law?" the voice asked. No matter how emotionless it may sound Law could hear a hint of distress.

"Yes, it's me."

"How are you related to Akagami Shanks?" was the next question.

"A friend…I guess. Well he was my professor back in the past but since he quit I think we're just ordinary friends." He answered not liking what is happening.

"Is his kids with you?"

What?

"Look mister, what do you want? Why are you asking me about Shanks-ya's kids?"

There was a pause…

"Akagami Shanks was hit by a car and now his body is in Red Line Hospital. Doctor said he was dead on arrival."

What?

"Look you bastard, whoever you are this is not a funny joke and I will fucking tear you to pieces with a scalpel if you continue this sick humor of yours." Law threatened. It is impossible that what he just heard is the truth.

There was a sigh…a desperate one.

"I wish I'm just joking also but sadly I'm not. My name is Dracule Mihawk, his partner."

There was a pause again…

"…I'm really sorry… I was not there when it happened…" but it was not heard because the phone already slid off Law's hands as he processed the information.

Shanks…

Dead…

He just met the man this morning to drop his kids and now he is dead?

How will he tell this to the man's children?

The news that their father is… _**dead…**_

_**DEATH…**_

He didn't know that there will be a time where he wished the tattoos on his fingers are not there at all.

**A/N: So…what can you say? I know the characters are a bit OOC but I don't like to think that Law is a manipulative bastard most of the times. Well he is STILL manipulative in here but in a much proper way…I guess…**

**Anyways! Don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

**Chapter 2: Adoption**

Ace woke up in the middle of the night to answer the call of nature. He silently went out off the bed in order not to wake up his brothers. Surprisingly even though the doctor is the only one living in the house the bed that he owned is enough to fit four or five people. So it was not a problem for the three of them to share in order to sleep peacefully.

Since the room is located in the second floor and the bathroom in first floor, Ace forced himself to open the door and went downstairs as he tried to fight off the sleep spell from his eyes. He yawned a bit and walked towards his destination when his eyes caught a light from the living room where the creepy doctor should be.

The said man is sitting on the couch in a hunch position. Knees pressed on his chest while his hands secured his legs in that position so that he could bury his face away from the cruel world. Ace might not see Law's expression but he knew the man is crying if the shaking of shoulders is an indication at all.

"Hey," Ace called out to get the man's attention and the respond he got was a flinched. Like Law is afraid in hearing his voice right now, "What's wrong?" he continued to ask.

Law does not know if luck really hate his very being because not an hour ago he had received the devastating news and now he had to face one of Shanks' son and explained what happened to the red hair that the kid knows as his adopted father. If this is a dream then he wanted to wake up. Face the busy life of a doctor, drink his coffee and go back to bed. Unfortunately he has a firm grasp in reality so he knows that he has to face this once and for all.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked but still not showing his face to the boy.

Ace frowned when the earlier question was not answered,

"I asked first here." He said with a superiority voice.

"I'm not obliged to answer though." Law replied.

Ace was about to start a verbal argument to prove his point but the ringing of the phone interrupted him. He saw the said device beside the doctor but the man made no move in answering it.

"Why are you not answering your phone?" he asked another question again.

Law stared at the object that seems to give him nothing but bad news right now. When he saw the same unknown number again he knew that he could not dance around the subject anymore,

"Wake up your brothers." He stated simply as he went out to ready his car.

**^_^ Poor Shanks! First chapter and he is dead! Yeah I know that's mean of me ^_^**

"Ace, where are we going?" Sabo asked his brother as they sat inside the car of the current babysitter taking them to somewhere they don't know because Law haven't uttered a word to them since they start their journey.

"I don't know." Ace answered. When Law asked him to wake up his brothers he complied because he sensed the solemn aura of the man. It's not hard to wake up Sabo but Luffy on the other hand is a whole lot problem because the boy was a heavy sleeper. Not in the mood to punch his little brother to return to reality he simply drag him along. So now the youngest is sleeping on Ace's lap while Sabo was slowly dripping back to dream land by leaning some of his weight on the window.

Law does not know whether he was doing is the right thing or the complete opposite. Either way the kids need to know this sooner than later. No matter how painful it may be.

Shanks had been nothing but a good friend to him. He may not admit it but he really respected the man in every way. Law is also adopted so he knew the life of being an orphan in the first place but unlike him Shanks never had someone he could consider as a parent figure. Some people with this background will always end up as the trash of the society but the red haired proved them wrong. With the smile that could approach any danger and say hello to it, Shanks live a life where he will not regret anything.

_Lived a life where he did not regret anything_

The voice echoed from the back of his mind and Law tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

'_You've got to calm down Law'_ he thought to himself, _'You need to go to the hospital with the children and face the horrible news'_ as bitter as it sounds that is the very thing he must do.

Going to the Red Line Hospital is a two hours drive so when they arrived the three children were asleep again. Tonight it seems like he is the angel of nightmare for the kids.

"Come on, wake up already." Law muttered as he shook Sabo and Ace by their shoulders. After a while the two finally opened their eyes and saw that they were at a hospital.

"What?" Ace asked in annoyance, "Someone call you for duty and you woke us up for that?" he is completely angry that the doctor brought them in what he thought as Law's workplace. Surely he could left them in his house, that way they could have a good night sleep and wake with sunshine tomorrow.

"No," Law contradicted as he shook Luffy this time.

"W-what?" Luffy asked still induced in a sleep spell, "It's not breakfast yet…" he mumbled as he snuggled more.

"Luffy-ya, wake up please." Law pleaded and at that solemn tone Luffy snapped his eyes open.

"What's wrong Traffy!? Are you hurt?" he panicked as he realized that the man who played and cooked for him earlier is wearing a sad face now.

"No… but I need you guys to come with me." Without waiting for a reply he motioned for the boys to get out of the car and followed him inside.

Curiously the boys wondered why Law didn't bother to ask the nurses. Surely if he is here then he was supposed to know where he is needed right? But Ace and Sabo went into a conclusion that the doctor already received a message on what he was supposed to do when he got here. That statement though was completely erased when they saw that they were approaching the morgue and another thing that left them confused is that Dracule Mihawk, their uncle by Shanks' words, is sitting on the ground and facing the floor with an expression they never saw on Mihawk's face ever.

"Hawky!" It was Luffy who called the man first and Mihawk immediately look up only to see the three kids of his now deceased friend.

"Luffy? What are you guys doing in here?"

"Dr. Trafalgar brought us here." Sabo answered as he and Ace approached their uncle, "How about you, Uncle Mihawk?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Shanks?" Ace asked also.

Oh, how ironic that question is. He of all people should have known that he should not let Akagami to wander on his own but then he did the opposite and what happened?

A complete tragedy.

"Hey!" Luffy gathered the attention of everyone as he picked up the object lying beside Mihawk, "This is daddy's hat!" he declared, "But where is daddy?" he stared at Mihawk for answers.

But Mihawk didn't utter a word and instead look down again on the floor. Luffy then gazed at Traffy but the man didn't meet his eyes…

The kids do not like such treatments.

"Where is Shanks?" Ace demanded for an answer.

Sighing was the only thing Law could do as he realized that the kids should received an answer.

"Do you guys know what a morgue is?" he started the conversation and the children looked up at him then shook their heads, as expected. After all they really should not know that such place exist at their age right now. But this is not the time for him to not tell them the harsh reality.

"It is a place where they put patients who are already dead." He continued.

"What is 'dead'?" Luffy asked then.

Oh…the pain of innocence.

Mihawk closed his eyes as he think of a light way to explain it to the children.

"It means that people went to sleep without ever waking up, Luffy."

"Oh…" Luffy muttered as he tried to process the information, "So?"

"Shanks is inside right now." Law said as he pointed at the entrance of the morgue.

"So daddy is sleeping?" Luffy asked.

But Ace and Sabo completely got the message,

Ace might look like an idiot but he has an ability to quickly grasp what is happening around him.

Sabo is a smart kid and knows things that a typical ten year old should not.

"You're kidding right?" Sabo said as he backed away and ran for the door and pounded it with his tiny hands, "Dad! Dad! This is not a funny joke!" he screamed as he tried to get answers from his father. Ace followed next,

"That's right! Dad this is not funny! I don't know how you got Uncle Mihawk to get along with you but this is not funny at all!" Ace demanded as he mimic Sabo's actions.

Luffy, still confused at what is happening, copied his brothers, "Daddy! Wake up!" though nothing but silence answered them.

Mihawk and Law shut their eyes as they heard the desperate cries of the children. The doctor tried his best to not let his tears fall down as he kneel on the floor and pull the children away from the now abused door,

"Stop it…" Law muttered as he pressed their backs on his chest, "Shanks-ya is dead…"

"You're lying!" Ace argued.

"It's true Ace." Mihawk confirmed.

"No! You've got to be lying!" Sabo was the one who contradicted him.

"Yeah! Daddy always wake up whenever we call for him!" Luffy added, "So he is supposed to wake up now!" he took a deep breath before shouting again, "DADDY! WAKE UP!"

Law and Mihawk let the children scream their lungs out until they got tired and nothing but small whimpers left their mouth.

"Akagami was hit by a car," Mihawk started as the boys mellowed a little, "the doctors did not have a chance to save him at all."

There was a moment of silence as Law released the three from his grip.

But then Ace decided to shatter the silence,

"Where were you?" Ace asked in a whisper, "Where were you!" he look up at the man that was supposed to stick by his father's side, "Aren't you supposed to protect him!" he shouted. He is clearly blaming the man right now.

"I'm sorry…" was the only thing Mihawk said to them right now, "I'm really sorry…"

"How could you let this happen!?" Sabo cried

"I'm sorry…"

"Ace, Sabo, it is not his fault. It was an accident." Law tried to make sense to them.

Luffy on the other hand is slowly realizing what is happening. Shanks is dead and dead means never waking up. So…does this mean Shanks left them? Daddy went away just what mommy did to him? The information is painful now that he could understand it. He clutched the strawhat against his chest. This hat is the most treasured thing his daddy has.

But daddy is not here anymore.

As these thoughts managed a full entry in his mind he only did the thing he knew to do.

Cry his heart out.

And when Luffy cry it sends anyone into guilt mode as if they were the reason why those droplets of pain fall down from the child's eyes. Tears for lost, tears of sadness, tears of being left alone…

Law closed his eyes as he let the other two kids to calm the youngest. Even when Ace and Sabo is still distressed they don't like to see or hear Luffy's cries. They promised Shanks after all that they will make sure their cute and innocent little brother will always be happy.

Now the problem for the doctor is what he should do from now on?

**^_^ Aw…. Poor Law… ^_^**

Eustass Kidd is known as the owner of one of the largest and most successful steal company in the Grand Line and it is all thanks to the wealth he was bestowed upon by his parents. Now most of the people viewed him as a heartless monster because of his attitude and way of talking to people. While the monster part may be true partially the heartless part is not.

Kidd treasures the threads of bonds. That is something very rare to find in his life. People only come near him for his money so he rarely trust anyone in first glance.

His best friend and right hand man is Killer. They knew each other since they were children and the blond prove to him several times that the one he has as a friend is not Eustass Kidd, the son of the richest family, but just Kidd. Ever since then they watched each other's back every time.

The second person who earned his unbreakable trust (and slight overprotective instinct) is the man named Trafalgar Law.

They met in college in the worst scenario Kidd could think of. The moment their eyes landed to one another their blood instantly boiled and irritation filled their whole mind that they started fighting out of nothing. That was the mark that his college days didn't go as quietly as he could. Trafalgar always aimed to slash his throat figuratively and literally since the insomniac carries his favorite scalpel and who knows where he was hiding it. Even now in the present he brings that sharp object wherever he goes. How he managed to enter malls and other public buildings, no one knows the answer. Hell, maybe Trafalgar didn't go there in the first place and have Sachi or Penguin does his shopping's.

Though as irritating the man could be Kidd found out that his school life might be boring when Law is not around. When the doctor is around he always tug to Eustass' instinct to prove himself better. Something that even Killer can't do and imagine the surprise of the blond when he found the red hair studying on his own accord and not being forced to sit down and read thick books for hours.

Then the relationship shifted from enemies to friends.

The night where they partied because Sanji, a mutual friend of Law and Kidd, won one of the cooking competition in East Blue everyone got heavily drunk except for the doctor since Trafalgar hates drinking alcohol saying that it will only made his sadistic sides more unstable.

That night also Kidd needed to go home but too drunk to drive and Killer already passed out so Sanji, in drunken state, suggested that Law should drive for Kidd to go back to his place. Reluctantly the raven haired agreed.

The next thing Eustass realized was that he was thrown outside the car and the thing was wreck in havoc while its driver was unconscious and blood was everywhere. Law pushed him outside to avoid the impact without thinking obviously. Kidd practically called everyone and shouted at the people who was supposed in the party and he get them to sober up immediately. He even shouted at the medics for taking too long in getting a patient on the verge of dying. All the time the red hair didn't realized that his arm has received damage also.

So Kidd got his prosthetic arm from that incident while Law was stuck in a coma for a month.

How marvelous things could be?

The days that Trafalgar was unconscious Kidd dutifully stayed by his side and he found out that the man lived alone on his own. No one is there for Law at all in times like this and somehow….somehow in some way it made Kidd to understand something. What is that he still does not.

So when Law woke up from his long slumber, Kidd swore to himself that this thing will never happen again so without asking the doctor got on the red hair's lists of people that should be and must be protect with his own life.

And now he is on his way to North Blue to visit the doctor that has psychopathic tendency sometimes.

At first his main reason is just to piss Trafalgar on his day off but Kidd decided to give the first day to the man. He knew how stress can affect the insomniac when it build up in his body. So today is the day to drag Law out and enjoy the normality of life.

That is if the said man pick up his phone hours ago.

As much as Kidd wanted to surprise Law he valued his life dearly. Scaring the doctor is equal to being slice to pieces with the scalpel. Calling beforehand has become a habit after he experienced the said impulse of Law personally. Good thing it was his prosthetic arm that had been slashed that day.

He already called twenty times but no one is picking up so he thought that Law collapsed again due to fatigue. It happened once and Kidd screamed when he thought he saw a decaying body when he opened the door. A passed out Trafalgar is not an appeasing scene at all. He looks like death himself.

Now that he already went to a halt in one of the houses in Heart street, Kidd turned off the engine and directly went to the doorbell. He ringed it ten times but no one answered.

"Oi, Trafalgar!" Kidd shouted, "Are you there?!"

No one answered him.

"You bastard, I swear if you will not answer me and open this door I will break it into pieces!"

Again silence met him.

"You asked for it." Kidd muttered, he was about to kick the door when a voice made him jump out of his skin.

"What the hell are you doing in someone else front door, Eustass-ya?"

Kidd whipped his head around you could almost hear a snapping sound and stared directly a very angry and very worn out Trafalgar Law.

"Shit! I thought something happened to you!" Kidd explained immediately as he sensed the murderous aura of Law, "You won't pick up your phone even after I call you twenty times!"

Law raised an eyebrow at this but he paid no mind to it as he went to the door and opened it. He didn't need to invite Kidd because the man let himself in like he owned the damn house.

"I didn't have my phone with me." Law answered simply while he make some coffee.

Which raised a lot of question in Eustass' mind,

"You," he started, " 'The Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law, forgot your own phone?"

Why is it sounds very disturbing? That is because Law never and it really means never forgot his phone. He even brought his own charger and two spare batteries in case it run out and there is no outlet to charge. Him, forgetting about it something really must have happened.

"I was in Red Line Hospital last night." Trafalgar said as he took a sip of his coffee while Kidd poured some for himself.

"Why?"

There was a minute of silence and Kidd noted the solemn expression of Law. This is the first time he saw a genuine sadness in the man's eyes and Kidd thought that the next words he will hear will not be pleasant at all.

"Do you remember Shanks-ya?" Law started again,

"Akagami Shanks?" Kidd asked and when he received a nod he continued, "Yeah, he was our World History professor back in the past, why?"

"Yesterday he brought his kids to me since he will be out of town for three days." Law explained.

"He had a wife?" Kidd asked in disbelief. That is because for all the time he knew Shanks he saw that the man has firm hold of not getting married.

"Sadly no, he adopted them."

Oh…that explains it.

"Then?"

"He was caught up in an accident last night and…" Law was trying to held back his tears but at last he can't anymore and he let the small droplets fall on his face, "They said he was dead on arrival when the ambulance finally got in the hospital…"

Shit, now that really explains everything. Kidd knew how Trafalgar looked up and respect the man. Shanks is like a second father to all of them who never knew the feeling of having a family. Hearing that his father figure is dead is like being run over by a train.

Wait… as much as Kidd wanted to lament about this something entered his mind. So he asked.

"Wait, I don't want to sound like a jerk in here but what about the kids?"

Law took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm going to adopt them."

**A/N: Dudududun! So how is it? Like it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Hard to be Accepted

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story!**

**Chapter 3: It's Hard to be Accepted**

The moment Law said those words with finality there was nothing else that Kidd could do but to stare like an idiot in front of his friend.

Did he hear him right? The doctor is going to adopt three kids? Law can't even stand with a presence of a baby without ripping something. That's how much the insomniac hates children. Mostly, that is because they are whiny and always cries. Another one is that he hates puppy eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kidd raised his right eyebrow to show the other that if he was joking right now he better stop because it is not funny at all.

"Are you deaf, Eustass-ya?" Law replied in irritation. Really? He does not know if pouring his heart out towards Kidd is a good thing or bad.

"It's just…" Kidd took his time in drinking his coffee to retain some of his brain cells, "Why all of a sudden? Surely someone closed to Akagami-sensei can take care of them."

"I thought you said you were trying not to be a jerk right now?"

Oops…

He touched the wrong nerve it seems.

"I am," Kidd said as he frowned a little, "I'm just trying to be rational."

Law took a seat on the counter as he emptied his cup. Of all the times Kidd tried to be rational why is it always about a topic where he is really sensitive? Sometimes he hates that part of the red hair.

"Then don't be. You are much of an asshole when you're based on reason than not."

"Hey!" obviously the other will protest at the comment.

"Of course, a lot of people are trying to take care of the kids." Law answered the earlier question.

It's true, Shanks has so many friends you will start to think that the whole city is his friend.

Well, too bad now. It seems like that theory was disproved hours ago or better yet, yesterday. But the deceased redhead has enough buddies to run his own pirate crew. The green haired girl that the kids call as Makino was volunteering also. But Law would not have any of it.

Shanks left the kids to him and it is his responsibility to take care of them. Even if he will go against the world he will adopt the trio.

"You know," Eustass break his inner monologue, "If you are doing it out of your so called 'responsibility' then nothing will come out of it."

Law lifted his head and stared at his friend. Wait, when did he even started to look on the ground? Oh…right, when he was contemplating about the 'adopting' thing.

"What do you mean?" what the hell does Eustass know about this stuff?

"The kids are devastated at their lost," he started to explain, "they will think you are trying to replace their 'father' if you will act like that."

"I'm not-" but Law didn't finished as Kidd raised his hand. A sign that he was not yet finished talking.

"Children hate it when adults look at them with pity. What they need is pure love."

Pure love…somehow Kidd thinks that something inside broke down a little when he said such gushy things.

Law is surprised at what he heard. He didn't even conceal it as he let his jaw drop a few centimeters. Is he dreaming right now? He must be! Kidd never, ever, ever talks like that! The only thing that they could get along together is being the sadistic ones.

"You," he pointed at the red hair that was pouring another cup of coffee, "Who the hell are you."

That statement made Kidd to whip his head towards the doctor and with such bad luck the hot liquid pour down on his hand causing him to drop the glass,

"What the hell Trafalgar! I'm trying to be a good friend in here and you accused me of being an impostor!"

Law sighed in relief, "Good you're still Eustass-ya. I thought you were replaced by someone who went to the temple to reach Nirvana."

"Shut up you bastard! Why do you always think I'm the insensitive one?!"

"Because you are!"

"Creepy eyes bastard!"

"Wanna be gothic gay!"

"Wha—take that back you shit! I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are! You wear makeup and paint your nails!"

"Does not mean I'm gay! If someone looks like that that would be you because of your sultry eyes!"

"You—wait, did you just implied that I'm hot?" Law smirk when he caught the earlier remarks

"You wish!" Kidd shouted as he washed his hands by the sink.

"I think we go back to the whole 'you are gay' topic." Law continued to taunt the redhead but he was brought back to his situation right now.

The doctor still feels a little weary but not that depressed anymore, he stared back at Kidd and saw that his friend was already picking up the broken shards while cursing under his breath. Law's lips quivered and without warning he started laughing out loud causing the other to look up.

Oh boy…

Trafalgar finally went insane… well, he was already insane in the first place but Kidd does not need an upgraded version. That will be disastrous.

"O-oi, Trafalgar! Get a grip will you?!" Kidd exclaimed as he toss the remnants of his cup in the nearby trash bin and rush out to put both of his hands on Law's shoulders and started to shake him back and forth. Anything he will do just to bring back the doctor to reality.

Law tried to control his laughter as he sensed the panic tone of Eustass but just looking back at the red hair's face he started again his laughing fit. Eustas-ya was really amazing! Without even trying he alleviated Law's depression just by talking and throwing insults. This was one of the things that he liked from his friend, Kidd knew how to turn his moods around.

No one did that…

No one when he was trapped in a cage…

No one even when he was free from that cage…

Only Eustass Kidd has enough guts—or probably it was the red hair's idiocy—to offer his hand and let Trafalgar to see the other side of the outside world.

Of his new reality where he was not being forced to do anyone's bidding. Where he was not waiting to do another request or waiting for his master's arrival.

But…this is not the time to remember such nostalgic memories or wallow himself to self-pity. No, what he needs is a clear mind right now.

"Thanks, Eustass-ya." Law finally uttered as the laughter ceased.

At first Kidd was confused at what the doctor is thanking about but then he realized it himself. A smirk danced on his lips, so he did it again huh?

"Anything to whack your head back to reality." He replied as he patted Law's head and ruffled his hair a little.

The doctor didn't push away the hand but instead lean on it. He likes it when Eustass pats his head. As he said no one do these things to him. Not until he met his best friend. Though this happy moment was broken when a flashed of image started to show in front of Law's eyes. His dark past, where he was in a room that is covered by blood and dismembered bodies and that haunting voice he does not want to recall.

"_Good job, Law. You really impressed me on how you torture our guests."_

"I'm going to be sick!" Law exclaimed as he pushed Eustass away from him and headed directly to the sink. There he started to empty his bile that, right now, only contains his earlier cup of coffee.

Kidd didn't waste a second as he saw the signs. Immediately when Trafalgar started vomiting he went to fetch a glass of water from the fridge and walked towards his friend. He stopped beside him and started rubbing his back. When the red hair could only hear a few shuddering breaths he handed the glass.

"Drink," is the word he uttered as Law gratefully accepted it. When it was finally empty Eustass spoke again, "You know, your flashbacks is occurring much more than in the past. Care to explain to me now what it is all about?"

Law just shook his head furiously and Eustass sighed, "Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk about it then don't but how will you manage yourself if you had another one when the kids are here?"

This time Law didn't reply. As much as he trust Eustass-ya he can't just tell him his past. He feared that his friend will not be there by his side when that happens. No, he does not need to know. No one needs to know about it.

Trafalgar Law, the murderer, is long ago dead when that _man_ died.

**^_^ I can't stop being happy since I saw Sabo alive! ^_^**

The funeral is full of people lamenting for their lost of a certain loudmouth, alcoholic and happy-go-lucky red haired. Some are crying openly while others are trying to hold back their tears. Right now Mihawk, for the first time, does not know what to do. He just sat there in one of the chairs staring at the ground as memories flowed before his eyes.

"_Dracule Mihawk." Sengoku, chief of the CSI department, summoned the stoic hawk eye one fine morning._

"_What is it, sir?" Mihawk replied with seriousness._

"_You're partner begged me to transfer him to another position." Sengoku sighed as he rummage on the stack of papers on his desk. When he found the file he was looking for he started flipping it from one page to another, "What did you this time?"_

_Mihawk scoffed a little. That man was a coward, no wonder he asked Sengoku to resigned him as the golden eyed man's partner._

"_Well, I guess I can't do anything about it anymore. Good thing someone applied for the job."_

_With that Mihawk raised an eyebrow. That's new, no one volunteered to be his partner and out of the blue someone is willing to do it? It's either this guy is strong or an idiot. He's betting on the latter._

"_Your new partner will be here any moment. His name is-" but the sentence was not finished as the door of the office suddenly slammed open._

"_GOOD MORNING!" the man with red hair and three scars on his face exclaimed with no care in the world, "Old man Sengoku it's good to see you again!" the man shouted again as he walked towards the chief's table._

"_Damn it Akagami! How many times will I tell you to knock first?!" the chief reprimanded as he saw the stupid grin on the man's face, this man will drive him insane sooner or later._

"_Minor details!" the red haired man laughed at the protest but then he sensed another presence in the room and stared at the source of it. Then his huge smile was plastered on his face again, "You must be Dracule Mihawk!"_

_Mihawk, inside, is very surprised at the outcomes of things. First, no one can speak like that to Sengoku because the man was well respected. Second, no living thing has ever been happy in seeing him. But this man just entered the room without a care._

"_Indeed." Mihawk answered. Who is this man?_

"_My name is Akagami Shanks!" the red haired introduced himself as he raised his hand in a form of handshake but Mihawk didn't move to accept it. Seeing that the man will not shake his hands Shanks decided to walk beside him and pat him on the back, "Nice to meet you to! From now on I'll be your partner!"_

_What!_

That day was a disaster for Mihawk. Shanks was a type of guy who will not shut up no matter how many threats were given to him. He will always pester the Hawkeye to join him in drinks and party with him. He knew how to irk his partner in any ways and he knew how to make the swordsman happy.

Shanks was his first and probably last best friend he ever had.

…but now he is gone with the wind.

Somehow Mihawk thinks that it is his own fault that this happened.

A glass containing a light brown liquid is shoved in front of his face. When he looks up to see to whom the hand that holds it belongs to he saw his little brother. Why he didn't saw him earlier? No one can miss his little brother with that green hair of his.

"Seems like you need something to drink." He said as he pushed the glass once more until Mihawk was forced to accept it.

"Thanks, Zoro." He murmured as he took a sip.

It's rum…

Shanks used to love this drink…

"When did you arrive?" Mihawk asked to start a conversation. He will do anything just to lift his moods for a moment.

"Just now," Zoro answered as he took a seat beside his brother, "Sanji almost made the car fly in the sky when he heard the news from Kidd. It almost made my soul to be left up there." He tried to joke but when he caught up his words he suddenly shut up. Jokes have no place right now in here.

There was a moment of silence between them…

"You know I want to say 'I'm sorry for what happened' but I doubt it will make any difference." Zoro said as he stood up, "Though there is one thing I know Shanks-sensei will tell you." He continued and glanced to Mihawk over his shoulder, "It's not your fault." With that he went away and joined Sanji from the table where drinks and foods where placed. Mihawk saw that Zoro is trying to calm the blond even though the guy is not crying at all but from the solemn expression he knew that deep inside the chef is being torn apart. Just like him right now.

Shanks was a great brother figure for Zoro and Sanji.

While for Kidd and Law the deceased red hair was like a father to them.

The doctor remained leaning on the wall from the left side of the coffin as he took a sip from his coffee. But then his moment of solitary was broken when a piece of sandwich was forced into his mouth that he had no choice but to eat it. When he made his final swallow he poured down the rest of his drink down his throat and glared daggers at the culprit.

"Damn it Eustass-ya! You know I **hate** bread!" he hissed at his friend who just shrugged and lean beside him.

"You need something to eat," Kidd explained, "You haven't had a solid food since this morning and it's already noon now."

"Then you could have given me something that is not bread-related!"

"That's the closest thing I could grab." Was the reason he got.

When Law could sense that Kidd was willing to do it again just to make him eat he walked near Sanji who was busying himself in preparing stuff that a chef should do.

"Hey," Law greeted and the blond looked up when his voiced was heard,

"Hey," Sanji said back, "You look worse than the last time I saw you." He added as a comment.

It was true though. The dark rings under Law's eyes were much darker than before. It is a sign that the doctor didn't have enough sleep before the accident that's why he asked for a three days off. But things didn't turn out as expected to be so the added depression just made him to lost sleep even more.

"Do you have some onigiri?" he asked instead than responding to the earlier comment.

"I do," the blond said as he grabbed a plate and put four of it, "Zoro personally asked me to make them." He handed it to the doctor.

"Thanks," Law then started taking a bite and slowly swallows the riceball, "Taste great just like before."

"Let me guess," Sanji suddenly said, "Kidd forced you to eat bread and threaten you to do it again if you will not eat anything." He smirk at this as he knew how the two works to each other. Zoro and he are like that after all.

"Yes and no," Law answered as he ate the second one, "Kidd did force me to eat bread, almost made me choke, then I felt that he was readying to do it again so I decided to come to you instead."

"You guys never change," Sanji then put some onigiri in a different plate, "I'm sorry but I need to take this to marimo." He apologized before walking away leaving Law on his own.

Swallowing the last one of his food, Law watched as Sanji approached the green haired swordsman. He expected them to have their usual verbal arguments but instead he saw Zoro picked up the plate and settled it on his lap while Sanji simply sat beside the swordsman.

Law saw that silenced settled between the two. Then Zoro started saying something while Sanji blew out the smoke he inhaled before replying. It seemed like they were having one of their 'couple understanding' moments. The doctor smiled at this.

It was not a secret that Sanji and Zoro were lovers. He already had suspicions since they were in college. On how Zoro always argued with Sanji and how the latter fumed in anger when someone insulted the swordsman. At first the two thought that it was a deep understanding between best friends but then all it took was a Zoro beaten almost to death by someone named 'Kuma' for Sanji to realized that what he was feeling was love and not friendship.

Law could still remember the pitiful state of Sanji when he stormed in the hospital after hearing what happened to Zoro. It took every ounce of patience from Kidd and Law to calm the blond. They did it but what replaced the anger was self-loathing. Sanji kept mumbling that day the he should had known something like that was going to happen. That he should have stayed with Zoro until everything was solved. It was all thanks by a miracle that the marimo made it out alive. If not Law did not know what will happen to his blond friend. Sanji, in that state, might had committed suicide. After that confession was made and now they were living together in East Blue, sometimes Sanji and Zoro visit Law during holidays in New World City. He did not why Kidd was always there first in his house though during the said occasions. His redhead friend's overprotective impulses were sometimes really terrifying.

Law was about to take a sip from his cup, with newly poured coffee, when he heard a distressed shout,

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

**^_^ I really want to see Sabo's face! Do you think Sabo is a devil fruit user also? ^_^**

Ace was still angry at the events before him. The people that gathered in their home is just adding to his frustrations.

He was sitting on one of the chairs set out in the room just in front of the coffin of their adopted father while Sabo went away to go to the table for some food. Luffy, on the other hand, locked himself in his own room.

The youngest is still in shock at Shanks' death. Luffy do not allow anyone to touch the strawhat that previously belongs to his father.

Even to his brothers.

Yes, Ace is a little bit angry at Luffy's behavior but it is understandable. Sabo and he are just too mature but it does not mean that they are not hurting also. It's just they need to be strong for their little brother. No one else can protect Luffy but them, especially now that Shanks' is not in here anymore.

Now they are back on how things were before Shanks found them.

This thought is not the only thing that irks right now.

Oh, yes. What is really making him angry is that people keep telling them that they will be the one to take care of 'Shanks' kids'.

Ace indeed knows most of them but the way they said that they will 'take care of them' it sounds like Sabo, he and Luffy will be separated.

For a very long time…

"Ace,"

The child looked up to see who was talking to him and he found their green haired babysitter, Makino. She wore a sad smile on her face before continuing her speech, "I know this is not the right time," she paused thinking on how Ace will react to her, "but I think for the mean time I will take care of Luffy. You can stay with Ben-san while Sabo can stay with Yassop-san."

What?

"It's not safe to let you kids be in here by yourselves."

Makino is trying to separate them?

"Don't worry you guys can still see each other."

Is there no one to trust anymore?

"shut up…" Ace murmured as Makino continued to speak with that sad smile of her.

"I'll make sure Luffy will eat again the way he was back then."

"shut up…"

"Yassop-san will help Sabo to get back in normal routines again."

"shut up…"

"I'm sure Ben-san will give you anything you need."

"Shut up…"

"So…" Makino lowered her head and stared on the floor, "I'm sorry but we have to separate you guys until you are old enough to take care of yourselves."

That was the last straw.

Ace stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall back and for Makino to stared back at him.

"shut up.. shut up.. shut up.. shut up.." Ace murmured.

"A-Ace what-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

That earned the attention of everyone and Ace swore that he saw the creepy doctor on the crowd staring at him.

He really hate that kind of stare. For Ace it is like everyone is pitying them.

They don't need pity from them.

"NO ONE WILL SEPARATE MY BROTHERS FROM ME!"

With that final shout he grabbed Sabo's right hand and pull him away from everyone and went straight to Luffy's room.

This will be a very big problem for Law. It seems like Ace's trust issues is getting from worse to worst. He groaned a little before speaking under his breath.

"Why is it so hard to be accepted?"

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**

**Anyways, I found out that the one who voiced Law is the one who voiced Yuu Yanase of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi...**

**I wonder if it is the reason why I like Law in Yaoi...**

**Nonsense! Of course it's me who like to see Law being pair up to other One Piece male characters XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Acceptance

**A/N: Summer Vacation At Last!**

**Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story! I love you so much!**

**And questions will be answered through PM for each reviewer starting this chapter! Along with the previous ones if it's applicable!**

**And a few WARNINGS also, I'm not good in grammars so forgive me if past tense and present tense are mixed up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! If I did then Law and Sabo will be together!**

**Chapter 4: Road to Acceptance – Luffy's Acceptance**

_Death is something that will always happen to anyone or anything that has life. No one can escape from it for this life is only borrowed and anytime it could be snatched away from us. So the only thing we can do is to live with no regrets. For we are fra-_

Law shut the book he was reading. Everything that it said seems to be only nonsense to him. It was just written to make people feel that death was another thing that should be expected in life.

Which was true in some sense by the way.

The funeral was over a week ago and the kids were very hostile towards other adults around them. Especially Ace, the kid did not want anyone to get close to his brothers. Another thing that was considered a problem was that whenever the word 'adoption' is uttered Ace was getting much more dangerous than he was before.

The yellow-eyed doctor sighed under his breath. Why everything was becoming more troublesome?

"How are you feeling today, Law?" a female voiced asked.

Right now Law was currently visiting his psychiatrist as it becomes a necessity for him ever since the government took care of him.

Correction, ever since Officer Smoker took care of him.

"Not good Vivi-ya," he answered as he stretched a little on the couch where he was lying. Then he looked at the blue haired doctor who was writing something on her notepad.

"Still having flashbacks?" she asked with a motherly tone that Law grew accustomed to. Vivi was ten years older than him, still he could not help but to love that kind of voice and the soothing feeling it offered.

"Yes," he then thought that talking to Vivi on his current position was very rude but then he decided to stay on that pose. Manners never go along with him anyway.

"How often?" she asked again as she started to record their conversation for the day, after all, Law was a very special case for her as well as for the government.

"Very," then he sighed again, "Much more when Shanks-ya died."

A silence that Law grew accustomed to settle whenever the death of the red head was brought out as a topic for no one knows how to respond to it, especially when talking to someone like Law who was still classified under the 'mentally unstable' list.

Now Trafalgar Law was not that insane or that sane. If doctors in psychology will be asked then one word was fitting to his situation.

Traumatized.

He was rescued when he was thirteen from a syndicate that was considered, at that time, as the cruelest criminal group. By the time he was found people thought that he was beyond saving. He was like a doll waiting for orders. But one person did not give up and took Law under his wing. He was also the one who hired Vivi to talk to the kid, who was at that time already in practice phase of her road as a psychiatrist. She was the second person who did not give up on Law.

That was why Law really liked those two for he was now able to get along to the flow of the society without feeling scared.

"Do you want to share to me your flashbacks?" Vivi brought back their original topic.

"About how gruesome my life back then? I already told you that a thousand times." Law pouted a little as he was asked to repeat a tale he already said ever since Vivi started talking to him, "Are you sure you're not a sadist?"

Vivi just offered a gentle smile, "If someone in here is a sadist then that would be you."

"You have a point." Law agreed.

"So?" Vivi tried to get an answer again.

This time Law's eyes looks like becoming a little dull,

"_He_ taught me how to torture people," He started narrating.

"_Law." The man called his name and he has no choice but to respond to it._

"_What is it, Doffy?" eight years old Trafalgar Law asked as the blond man lifted him up and settled the kid on his lap._

"_You like it when you learn new things right?" the man that the child only knew to call as 'Doffy' asked with a huge smile on his face._

_Thinking that Doffy will teach him something fun, Law just nodded his head with joy. If only he knew what will happen to him he might have said no._

_But Doffy always have what he wanted._

"_Then let's meet your playmate." A sadistic smile accompanied the child to the rest of their journey towards a dark cell._

_The room only has a single lamp on the ceiling and it only provided a small portion to be lit in order to see but it was enough to see the man sitting on the chair. The man's eyes and mouth was covered by a piece of cloth making Law to think if they will play hide and seek. But why cover the mouth and bound him on the chair? Another thing that the child noticed was that the room has an awful smell._

"_Doffy, I don't want to be here." Law protested as he asked the man to put him down as Doffy carried him on his arms on their way here._

"_Don't worry Law," Doffy walked towards the man and kicked the chair causing it to stumble on the floor. Law could clearly hear the noise of pain when that happened. "I'll teach how to have some __**fun**_**, **_fufufu."_

"Then _he_ made me to slash and cut each flesh that I could reach and…" as he trailed of it looks like he was near in reliving the past. He stopped and Vivi saw that Law is no longer with her.

"Law, it's okay. You can stop now." Vivi walked towards her patient but as she put her hands on his shoulder the man shied away from her touch like a scared animal.

"No.." Law mumbled, "No, please no…" then he clutched his head with his hands like he wanted to crush it with pressure, "I can't take it… no more…" he whimpered, "Help me…"

Vivi did not know what to do. Whenever she tried to reach out when Law was in that state it only leads to a room wreck in havoc. The ingrained fear was causing him to hurt the people around him.

"Law, I'm here. Don't worry." Vivi tried to assure him and hope that it reached his ears.

It did, though in a different voice and tone.

"_Law, I'm here. Don't worry." Said in a tone that sends shivers down his spine._

"STOP!" Law screamed as he ran towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Vivi made it sure to lock the door because the last time he went out in that state of mind a bunch of teenagers in a gangster group were almost beaten to death. Plus, it almost made Vivi to give up in returning some sense to her patient. Good thing that she didn't though.

"LET ME OUT!" Law screamed as he pounded on the door with his right hand as his left hand turned the knob hoping that it will open, "DOFFY! LET ME OUT! I PROMISED I WILL BE A GOOD BOY! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!" he screamed desperately as he continued to knock the wooden piece with too much force.

Vivi stared at the ground for a moment as tears started to form from the corners of her eyes before walking towards her table and open a drawer that contains syringe in different sizes. She then grabbed a small blue bottle just on the right side of the table and dipped the smallest needle on the liquid inside it. The panicking doctor didn't notice her approaching him as his senses was still in the past and it made things easier for Vivi to inject the solution on Law's left shoulder causing the man to slowly fall into unconsciousness. When the blue haired doctor was sure that her patient was in deep sleep she proceeded in opening the door and was not surprised to see the man who was currently responsible on her patient.

"No progress?" Smoker asked as he let himself in and carried the unconscious man on the couch and put him down there again.

"I'm sorry…" Vivi apologized while standing to where she was and didn't dare to move.

"Don't be," Smoker tried to assure her, "It's not your fault. Those bastards just made it sure that Law can never break free from his cage that easily."

"But it's been years Smoker-san!" Vivi shouted as she allowed her tears to fall down her face, "Eight years passed and he is still scared to that _man _even if he is not here anymore! He is willing to do anything just not to be punished!" angered was consuming her just thinking of Law back in the past, body curling on the ground asking if he had been a bad boy and if 'Doffy' will locked him up again in that dark, awful smelling room that has red sticky liquids on the floor and walls.

"And he had been with them for thirteen years," Smoker countered her statement, "Let's just be happy that Law can perform normally outside nowadays."

"Yeah and anytime he can snap again. What will you do when that happens? Lock him up like what _he_ did to Law?"

"That's why we are here right?" Smoker looked at her with determination, "We must be here in order to prevent that from happening."

**^_^ Nya~ ^_^**

"Hey Kidd," Killer greeted his friend as he entered the office carrying stack of papers to be signed by the redhead. As usual he found him groaning in annoyance just seeing the amount needed to be read.

"Can't you just sign those?" Kidd suggested as Killer put the documents down his table.

"I can if I'm the boss." Killer said as he rolled his eyes and went near the windows to pull up the blinds. The room is too dark for his taste.

"Damn it Killer! Pull it down the sun is blinding me!" the redhead protested as he put his hands in front of his face to prevent the rays in reaching his eyes.

"Then why don't you turn on the lights?" not in the mood to have a verbal fight Killer obeyed his friend.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"And pretend that you are not in here? Sorry but you have work to do." With that Killer turned the lights on.

"You are a heartless friend." Kidd grumbled as he snatched a piece of paper and started reading its contents.

"Glad to be one." Killer was about to leave the room when Kidd asked him a question,

"Have you found out Trafalgar's past?"

"Not yet," the blond replied immediately, "But why the sudden interest?"

Yeah, why did Kidd want to know so badly about the past of their surgeon friend?

"He is having flashbacks much often than before," Kidd answered as he put the paper down and signing it, "I just want to know what happened to cause such reactions."

The first time Kidd witnessed the effects of flashbacks to Trafalgar it was not a good experienced at all. It was at the time of their school festival and they were locked in the storage room of the gym. It was dark and the light was not working. Good thing that Kidd's phone was with him that time and the place had some signal so he managed to text Killer. The thing that he didn't expect was that Trafalgar suddenly shivered as if in cold while in reality the room feels like in 32 degrees Celsius. Then the insomniac wrapped his arms around his body as if trying to protect himself as he frantically looked around him. When he saw that he has no way out anywhere he _screamed_ and _knocked_ the door so hard that it made his hands _bleed_. Kidd sprang into action and held the abused hand so it will not be in damaged anymore but the mere contact caused Trafalgar to panic even more.

Kidd will never forget the words that Trafalgar said that day.

"_I promised I'll be a good boy…just let me out…" said in a voice of a broken child._

Killer stared at his friend for a moment before speaking, "The only thing I found is that Trafalgar Law's guardian is Officer Smoker who is now has the rank of vice-admiral in the government. They are not blood related though."

"I already know that." He even met the man in person. Kidd was still wondering how can Smoker inhale those tobaccos of his without gaining cancer in the lungs.

"Too bad that's the only thing I can get in legal way." Killer then looked to Kidd as if asking permission and he received a maniacal grin.

"Then hack into their database."

**^_^ Nya~ ^_^**

Trafalgar slowly got out of his dream state and blinked his blurry eyes. When did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was that Vivi was asking him about his episodes and then…nothing…

Frowning at his own memory he tried to sit up and realized that he was no longer at the clinic of his doctor but at his own bedroom which means he was back on his own house. How was that possible? Trying to suppress the headache that was slowly building up in his system he stood up and open the door to get down stairs for some coffee. But the person he found in his kitchen and smoking two tobaccos at the same time made him think to go back upstairs and sleep. That man being in here was not a good thing…most of the times.

"How are you feeling?" Smoker asked his charge as he put his tobaccos on the ashtray beside him. He then leaned a little on the table for a comfortable position.

"Fine…I guess. I mean aside from my headache right now, did you drive me back here?" Law walked forward and sat on a chair so he was looking in front of his guardian. After all he knew that this will be a long talk so why not?

"Yeah," Smoker answered as he stood up to make some coffee that Law really need so badly right now, "You had an episode at Vivi's place so she had to inject some tranquilizer on you in order to calm down."

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he hid his face on his palms, "Did I destroy the room? Do I need to pay something?"

"No and none, you just almost destroy the door though but good thing it's still in one piece." With that answered Smoker placed the newly brewed coffee in front of the surgeon.

"Thanks, Smoker-ya." He mumbled and smelled the aroma of his favorite drink before sipping.

"I heard that you are planning to adopt Akagami's kids." Smoker narrowed his eyes at this but before he could speak again he was interrupted by a cold glare and an equally cold voice.

"I will and you can't stop me." Law answered venomously.

"Need I remind you that the reason you can't stand children was that they increase the chances of you having flashbacks?" his guardian countered not at all happy at Law's decision about having kids in his own house. That will be really dangerous for everyone.

No comeback was heard for how many minutes before Law spoke again,

"I'm trying to break free…" he whispered that Smoker almost didn't hear it, "Thanks for the coffee…" with that Law stood up and left the room.

Smoker heard the opening of the front door and closing as well as the starting of an engine. Trafalgar was going to drive somewhere. With a palm on his face Smoker groaned in annoyance,

"Damn brat. I don't know if some screws on his head are already loose." Smoker then grabbed his phone from his pocket to make a call to his trusted subordinate, "Tashigi, I want you to…"

**^_^ Nya~ ^_^**

The kids fall back to their usual routine after a week has passed. Though it was only the said routine, the usual behavior was not there anymore. Once every day someone will come to their home to cook for them and that's it. Ace did not like other people to stay in their home for too long. Even Makino was not allowed to stay for long hours.

Sabo was not that cheerful anymore on his studies. He was just trying his best in school in order to make his Dad proud of him.

"_Dad, hey Dad!" the blond child tried to get the attention of his father who was currently reading some documents that was difficult to understand for the nine year old child._

"_What is it, Sabo?" Shanks gave his undivided attention to one of his adopted sons as he put down his assignment on the table._

"_Look, look! I got a perfect score in our math exam!" Sabo exclaimed with joy as he showed the paper as proof of what he was saying._

"_Woah! That's great! Keep it up my boy!" Shanks shared the happiness of his son and proceeded to ruffle the blond hair, "If you're this smart then someday you might be able to help me in solving my works!"_

"_Really?! I can?" his cloud nine feeling could not be control anymore when he heard those words came out from his father's mouth._

"_Of course!" the redhead confirmed._

"_Then I will be the greatest investigator in the whole world!" Sabo declared as he jump from one feet to another._

"_Keep having big dreams Sabo!"_

Was it worth at all? Shanks was not here anymore.

Luffy was still not speaking. He remained cooped up in his room whenever they got home. The strawhat was still in his possession and allows no one to touch it. Truth be told, a gloomy Luffy has an effect to make everything sad also. No one was begging Ace and Sabo to buy some snacks whenever it was lunch in school, no one was asking the two older brothers to read some fairytale books before going to bed and no one was laughing without any care in the world.

Shock has some amazing power to render such a carefree soul speechless for this long.

Another notable thing was that Sabo and Ace was getting in more fights recently.

Which was the reason why they are in the Principal's office again.

"You two…" Principal Iceburg started, "I know you both are suffering for the lost of someone dear to you but it does not mean that violence is the answer to everything."

Iceburg knew the death of Shanks and as much as he wanted to sympathize to the kids their actions could not be tolerated anymore. Especially to the parents of the children who were beaten and left with broken bones, Sabo and Ace were becoming delinquents as time passes without a proper guardian.

"Hmp! They deserve it for ganging up against Luffy." Ace answered back as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Yeah! They were bullying our little brother." Sabo added with a glare.

"Enough!" Iceburg shouted. This was always the answers he got from the past few days and his ears were bleeding for hearing the same thing all over again, "You two will stay for detention!" he declared the punishment with finality and left no room for arguments.

Not that the two notice though so obviously they will protest.

"But Luffy is waiting for us outside!" Ace argued as he hopped down from his chair and run towards the table of the principal and climb on it so they were face to face, "He can't go home alone!"

"And why is that?" Principal Iceburg raised an eyebrow. Surely Luffy was not-

"Luffy has no sense of direction," Sabo answered the question.

_Oh_

"Then surely he can wait for a few more hours."

"But-"

"No more 'but/s' Ace, you must learn how to take responsibility in your actions."

"We're not the ones who did wrong!" Surprisingly it was Sabo who were protesting now, "If we didn't do anything then Luffy will be hurt even more." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath but Iceburg still heard it.

"Then you should have called one of the teachers…or me."

"Adults can't be trusted." Ace said his opinion as he jumped away from the table and headed outside, "They are always trying to separate us."

Sabo followed his brother without a word.

**^_^ Finally! It's Summer Vacation! ^_^**

Luffy was waiting outside the school gates. Kalifa-sensei said that he should wait for a few more hours for his brothers since they were currently being disciplined for their actions. Realizing that the reason why Ace and Sabo was getting lectured was him, Luffy's lips quivered a little as he tried to suppress the tears. He was tired of crying already.

If only Daddy is here then he knows what to do.

Daddy always smiled and lifted Luffy up high in the air.

Daddy always waited for them in front of the school's gate and treated them for some sweet snacks before going home.

Where is Daddy now? Why did they bury Daddy under the ground?

Luffy was about to clutched the strawhat on his head for some reassurance when a strong wind blows. That being happened the child was forced to close his eyes only to open it abruptly when he felt and heard that the wind stole his hat!

That stupid wind! How dare it blew his hat!

Luffy followed his hat to where the wind will land it forgetting that he was supposed to wait for his brothers.

He chased and chased until he reached the beach near their school where they usually do their paintings. It seems like the wind was mocking him because it made his hat to land on the sea far away from the shore!

Now Shanks gave him the nickname 'Anchor' for one reason.

He can't swim.

Puffing his cheeks with air frustrations Luffy tried to devised a plan on how he can retrieved the hat that belonged to his Daddy. He can't afford to lose the strawhat, Luffy decided that he will give it back to Shanks once the man finally came home again. So he must took care of it while his Daddy is not here.

But at last thinking was not Luffy's strong point at all.

Before almost giving up Luffy saw a boat and what do boats do? Float on the sea! That's it! Getting hyped at this discovery Luffy ran where the boat was and luckily it enough the roped that attached the boat to the shore was not tied but rather just hooked on a piece of wood that was nailed on the ground. So the Luffy rode the boat and unhook the rope so he can set sail.

If only Luffy didn't forgot that he can't swim in the first place then his life will not be in danger. Sadly he forgot.

**^_^ Nya! ^_^**

Law does not know where he was going right now. All he knows was that he needed some fresh air since a lot of things were jumbling inside his mind and the mixture of emotions was not helping him at all. His problems were in a long list.

First, he thought that he already forgot his past sadly it's not since he was still having flashbacks.

Second, when the said flashbacks were too intense he was losing his touch in reality and forgets everything he had done while he was stuck in a world of past.

Third, he needed to put a fight to Smoker in order to allow him to adopt the three kids.

See? So many problems and those above where the top three of it.

Maybe he should go the beach near the New World Elementary School. The sea has an amazing effect in calming his mind.

Yeah, the sea sounds nice.

Finally having a destination Law drove where the said beach was and parked his car. He went out and walked near the shore but not near enough to get wet by the waves. He was not in the mood to take off his shoes. He breathed in and out heavily smelling the scent of the salty air and sighed. This was indeed relaxing.

It only lasted for a moment when his eyes caught something faraway. There was a small boat but the one that really caught his attention was the one currently riding it…

Is that Luffy?

Why is Luffy there?

Narrowing his eyes even more he saw that the kid was trying to reach out for something. Law tilted his head a little to the right to see what it was. Viola, it was the strawhat that Shanks-ya used to wear…

Wait…

If his memory serves him right he heard from the talking's of Shanks friends at the funeral that Luffy can't swim since the red hair's nickname for his youngest was 'Anchor'.

Boat…

Sea…

Anchor…

Shit! The kid has a great chance in getting himself drowned!

And fate was really cruel or just a plain sadist because when Luffy finally caught his hat and smiled in triumph he lost his balance and met the cold water of the sea. That was really a bad idea.

"Luffy!" Law shouted as he took of his shoes and swim all the way to the panicking child. If Luffy will panic so much then there was a greater chance of drowning for the oxygen was not entering his body properly.

Law swim faster and faster, the rush of adrenaline is commanding his body. One thing to accomplish and that is to save Luffy. He can't afford to lose another one that soon.

At last he managed to grab luffy on the waist but the child still continued to flail his arms on the water and made some strong splashes that hits Law's face.

"Luffy! Luffy-ya calm down!"

Hearing the familiar nickname Luffy stopped moving and looked up. He was met with the face that played with him and cooked him some yummy pancakes. It was the doctor that took care of them when Shanks went out.

"It's fine, I'm here now." Law tried to assure the boy but making people feel good out of medical terms was not his strong point. Still he tries, "No need to fear."

Luffy nodded at him.

Law heard that the youngest hadn't said a word before and after the funeral.

Is he still in shock?

Or does the kid still not believe that his father is not going back anymore?

"Well, let's get you back to land." Law said as he hoisted Luffy up on the boat but the boy started to squirm, "What?" the doctor asked impatiently. Can you blame him? The water was freezing cold on his skin! But then Luffy pointed down on the water again and Law followed it…

The strawhat…

Right…

It must have fallen when the kid was panicking earlier. And the distance grew much farther because of the waves.

"Okay," knowing that he had no choice at all he concede, "I'll get it for you so get on the boat, Luffy-ya."

Luffy stared at him with uncertain eyes but finally agreed. He got on the boat again and Law swim away in order to get the hat that belong to his deceased and former Professor.

_Kids are really strange…_ Law thought as he finally reached the hat and took a hold of it firmly so it can't get away anymore. Acquiring his objective he swim back to the little boat. He was really near when his legs gave up.

Shit…

He should have exercise once in a week to keep his body in shape.

Panic build up in him as his legs went numb. It feels like tons of metals were dragging him down and meet the darkness of the ocean floor. This is bad, this is bad…

He tried to move his arms in an attempt to at least carry his body up to the surface again. Though it looks like fate is really mocking him because the moment he reached for air he was being dragged down again. But at least he is gaining distance, the downfall is that his body is getting tired due to lack of oxygen.

But he is not afraid of losing his life.

One thing was just on his mind that time.

_Need to give this hat back to Luffy-ya…_

Having that resolve Law forced his legs to wake up. It was painful and if he could scream he would but if he will open his mouth then he will lose more air. Slowly he forced his right leg to kick the water. Pain ran up to his body and internally he winced. Then the left leg and the same thing happened. Though he does not mind as long as he can go back up.

Finally his hands felt the familiar feeling of wood and, as much strength as he could muster, forced his body to get on the boat. Successfully doing this he coughed away the pressure of water done to him.

_I hate the ocean! That's official now!_ He cried mentally.

Heaving one last sigh he opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness away. He looked to his right and saw a frightened Luffy.

He must have scared him back then.

Law forced a smile and handed the hat to the child, "Here, Luffy-ya."

Uncertain hands reached out for it. Luffy honestly didn't know how to react after the events he had witnessed. First, Traffy promised to retrieve Shanks' hat then second he saw the man being swallowed by the ocean! He was so scared that he thought Traffy will not come back at all. But the doctor stick to his promise and the strawhat was back safely.

"You know," Law tried to get the attention of the child who seemed to caught an interest in having a staring contest with the strawhat, "I don't know if I'm supposed to say this but verbal tact when it concerns feelings is not my strong point at all." He admitted as he went to a sitting position and crossed his legs Indian style. Then he tried to get Luffy to meet him in the eye by wriggling his right point finger in front of the child, "I know it still didn't register in your mind that your father will never come back at all."

Luffy's eyes widen as those words went inside his ears that he started to tremble. This didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. Still Law continued his speech,

"And I know that if you will not heal the wound sooner then it will gain infection that can't be heal anymore no matter how great a doctor is."

Luffy does not want to hear any more of what Traffy had to say. He just want to block everything around him! He was about to cover his ears when Traffy took hold of it.

"But," Law started again as he gently caress the hands that wanted to shied away from reality, "Shanks may not come back for you physically but he is still there," he smiled soflty as he got a curious glance from Luffy. Very similar to the child that he met for the first time, "You see, when people die their body ceased to move but they always stay with you."

"How?" for the first time Luffy spoke as he wanted to know what Traffy means, "How?" he repeated again his question.

"Shanks is just here," then Law gently pressed the wet shirt of Luffy just above the chest where he can feel the beating heart, "He is always with you. Death simply snatched the physical body but it can never erased the bonds that we made and memories that we created with the person who died." He then patted the raven hair and messed it up a little, "So don't think that Shanks left you alone."

Luffy now then realize what Traffy means. Since the funeral people can't explain to him what happened for they don't know how to tell to a child what death really is. They don't want to tell him how cruel and merciless it is…but is it?

Shanks is still here…

Shanks is inside him…

Shanks is watching over him…

"_Live with no regrets Luffy! The world has many things for you to see!"_

Slowly tears started to roll down his cheeks as he clutched the strawhat tighly on his chest. Law, knowing that he finally got the child to accept the truth, simply wrapped his arms around the small body and let the tiny droplets of rain fall on his shirt. It's not a problem since he was already wet from head to toe.

**^_^ I Finally got the chance to update! ^_^**

"Where are we going, Traffy?" Little Luffy asked when they finally reached the shore and the doctor hoisted him up to put him on the sandy ground. After the child pour his sorrows out he started speaking again. Law almost forgot how talkative the kid originally was.

"I know a laundry shop near here. We should go there to dry our clothes."

"Eh~" Luffy whined at the thought that he was supposed to wait for the drying, "Why not buy a new one?"

"I would," Law grumbled, "If I have the money for it, sadly I don't so you need to put up with it for a while."

"But don't you need to pay in using the drier?"

"Well that is where I'm lucky," Law answered as he led the child to walk since the shop that he was talking about was very near to the beach, "I know the owner."

It was just a ten minute walk when they halted and Luffy read the sign of the shop,

'Mermaid's Wash and Dry'

"Why mermaid?" the child asked again and Law does not know if he preferred the quiet Luffy than the talkative one. But looking down and seeing emotions flooded those black curious eyes he accepted the he should get used to the talking now because it is much better than the lifeless one.

"Don't know yet," the doctor pushed the door open and revealed an empty shop. Thank heavens that there are no people because Law did not want to mingle with others right now. The only one inside the shop was the owner.

"Ah! Nice to see you Law-chin!" a green haired woman greeted. She was wearing a black shirt that has a printed star on the middle and bears the word 'Crimin', a pink skirt that was endowed with ruffles and a silver colored three inches high heeled sandals.

"Nice to see you also, Camie-ya," Law said back as he motioned Luffy near one of the machines and grabbing some towels from the counter to cover their bodies after removing their clothes, "I'm going to use your drier for a while okay?"

"No problem Law-chin! It's been a while since you've last visit here!" Camie beamed as she helped the him in putting the clothes inside the machine that was until she was the kid beside the doctor, "How cute!" she started cooing as she pinched the cheeks of the poor defenseless child, "You didn't tell me you have a son, Law-chin!" Camie protested as she hugged the boy, "You're so cruel!"

"He's not mine," Law grumbled in annoyance, "Now let of him before he suffocates."

True to his words Luffy was slowly turning blue from the bone crushing hug that Camie let go of him immediately and started apologizing.

"My name is Camie," she started to introduce herself to the boy, "What's yours?"

"I'm Luffy!" the child stated happily as Law wrapped the towel on the kid's waist.

"Camie-ya, I'm sorry but I don't have money with me right now but I promise to pay you tomorrow.

Camie shook her head, "No need for it Law-chin, you once save my life so I think using my drier for free is not comparable to it."

"Thanks,"

No more than five minutes the clothes were finally dried and they bid goodbye to Camie with a promised from Luffy that he will come back again to play with the 'nice lady'.

"Should I take you home now?" Law asked as he opened the passenger side of his car.

"Nope! I was supposed to wait for Ace and Sabo in front of the school gates!" Luffy stated giving an idea to Law on where he was to go.

"The elementary school it is then…wait it's just another ten minute walk from here."

"It's alright, it's alright! Traffy will give me a ride!" Luffy sang saying that he did not want to walk anymore.

"Fine," Law conceded, "Surprisingly your sentenced rhymed." With that Law stopped at the elementary school and let Luffy to hop out and stand in front of the gates, "Are you sure you're okay to be alone now?"

"Hai! Ace and Sabo is about to go out anyway."

"If you say so." And Law drove away from the school when he was a good distance away Luffy looked up to the sky,

"Shanks…Daddy…I understand everything now," he grinned his carefree grin, "You will not leave us alone right?" after saying those words the wind blew again and this time Luffy made sure to hold his hat that was on his head. Then he felt hands on the said hat that seemed attempting to ruffle his hair

"_Of course not, Luffy."_

Hearing the familiar voice Luffy turned around but was only greeted by the running forms of his older brothers,

"Shishishi, you're really the best Daddy, Shanks! I wonder if Traffy can be a Daddy also."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Road to Acceptance 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really thankful to all those who reviewed on the previous chapter! Saa, I will not make you wait anymore! Here is the chapter 5 of 'Daddy is the New Title'!**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None yet**

**Warnings: Short chapter, OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga, or songs!**

**Chapter 5: Road to Acceptance—Sabo's Acceptance**

It was just past midnight, a time where the adults take their time drowning themselves in the intoxication of alcohol. Be it for happy things or sorrowful endings, alcohol always play a major part in an adult's life (1). If they are weary or doubtful or simply need the courage to do what they can't do when they are sober. But all of the things that has been said is not the reason why Killer is still out at this time where the dawn will approached in just a few hours and he has to wake up his pathetic boss in order to make that certain red head to do the jobs that is needed to be done.

He is in his favorite place where he can drink in peace. People will not dare to cause a ruckus there for they will found themselves as a pin cushion by the owner.

Although the name still made the curious mind of Killer to asked about it,

"Neh, Paula," Killer call the attention of the owner who is cleaning the glasses just beside him from the other side of the counter, "Why is the name of your shop 'Spider's Café' if you serves alcohol at night?"

"Because," Paula started, "A certain man comes here every night even though I'm already closed. Then this man gave me an idea to have a double purpose in this shop of mine."

"Don't tell me…" Killer displays an awkward smile, "That certain man was me?"

Paula stared at him for a moment before placing the glass on the shelf, "No,"

"Then, who it is?" Curious as always he asked.

"Akagami Shanks," the answer he got as Paula made another batch of four seasons to be serve to the lady, which by the way just a few seats away from Killer, who accepted it with a mumbled thanks.

"Akagami, huh…" Killer pondered as he rests his right elbow on the counter and let his cheek fall on his hand, "His death really made an impact in this city. That guy knows too many people around here."

A dark chuckle is what Killer received. So dark that it caused shivers run down his spine. He turned around and saw that the blue haired lady, who was on her twenty-fifth batch of her cocktail, staring at him as if daring to say something else.

"Akagami Shanks really made a ruckus after his death," the lady started the conversation as she stand up and went to sit beside Killer, "My patient got even worse now that he is gone."

This lady is drunk,

But as they say people speaks truth when succumbed in the spirit of alcohol.

"Huh?" Killer raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Okay!" the lady huffed, "If you really want to know then I will tell you!"

_Actually you are the one who started babbling out of nowhere,_ Killer thought.

"I have this patient," she slurred a bit, "His name is Trafalgar Law…"

This got the full attention of the blond, "You said Trafalgar Law?"

"Yeah!" she giggled a little, "I know his name is weird! Like who named their children 'Law', were they expecting the child to grow up wanting to fight for justice? Hah! You've got to be kidding me!"

This is a chance for Killer though so he got to make this drunk lady to focus on the matter at hand. First thing first,

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a psychiatrist," she answered with a playful smile but then it turned into a frown, "I'm proud of my skills for I finished several cases but I've been trying to heal Law for eight years now…"

_Strange…_, Killer began his inner monologue, _why would Trafalgar need to consult to a psychiatrist?_

"Why is that?" Killer tried to prolong the conversation because it looks like anytime the lady will pass out.

"You know he was found by the government when he was thirteen," she took another sip of her drink, "At the time no one thinks that Law can snap out from whatever hell he was living back then."

"What kind of hell?"

"Oh, it was just he was forced to kill, to torture and if he did not comply to those sick things then he will be locked up in a room full of corpses," a few tears escaped her eyes as she continues, "They raised him like a doll who only lives to be commanded…"

So that was what really happened to Trafalgar… so everything in the school records and family background, about a certain surgeon, was all fake. Now it all makes sense.

"Neh," the lady interrupted his inner musings, "I've been talking in here for some time but I think I haven't introduced myself," she pull out her hand as a friendly gesture, "My name is Nefertari Vivi."

At first Killer hesitates to accept it but oh well, "Nice to meet you, my name is Ki-" but before he could fully say his name Vivi suddenly throw up in front of him, "What the hell!" Killer shouted as he tried not to get any vomit on his pants since it looks like his shoes suffered already,

"Sorry…" Vivi slurred as she rest her head on the counter.

"You're only drinking four seasons! How can it make you vomit like that!" but his complaints fell on deaf ears for his companion is already asleep.

"Ara, I think adding too much tequila was too much for her."(2) Paula then choose that moment to explain, although indirectly, what happened "As a gentleman you should accompany her for the night." She added her request.

"NANI?!"

**^_^ Ya! ^_^**

"Geez, what happened to you that you got sick like this," Ace muttered as he replaced the towel on Luffy's forehead while Sabo checked for the temperature.

Yesterday when their detention was over the two older brothers rush out to meet the youngest of them. What shocked them was that Luffy greeted them with his usual vibrant smile that they haven't seen for a long time. Of course they were happy that Luffy already snapped out of his gloomy state. And as expected he demanded food from his brothers that Sabo needed to stop Ace from hitting their naïve brother and ruining the mood, although things went sour again when Luffy got a high fever in the middle of the night. Reason? Still unknown.

"A-Ace…S-Sabo…" Luffy called out as he panted heavily due to his fever, "You…h-have classes…" he took a deep breath, "Today…. right? Kalifa-sensei…will get mad…if you won't attend…" he coughed after saying this.

"Shh…" Sabo patted Luffy's head for comfort, "We already called the school. Don't force yourself to speak."

"And stop worrying about us!" Ace said in a higher tone but still mindful not to shout, "You're sick right now so stop worrying about other things!"

"Ace," Sabo narrowed his eyes and a threatening tone escaped his mouth.

"I-I mean you should rest now and let us take care of you until you're okay," Ace said hurriedly as he cowered from the dark aura of his blond brother.

"O-okay," Luffy muttered, "Thanks, Ace and Sabo."

After saying his gratitude he immediately fell asleep. His body is telling him to rest unconsciously to fight the fever.

If only Shanks was here he knows what to do better than the two temporary little guardians of Luffy.

"Of all the times Makino-san could have an out of town why now?"

Ace carried the basin of water in order to replace it with a new one. He was supposed to get out of the room but decided to answer the question first, "Who cares? We can take care of our own little brother." With a huff he finally left the room.

"Ace…" Sabo called out in a whisper, "How long can you think we could live without an adult by our side?"

Silence answered him. What was he supposed to expect? The one where his question directed out was not in the room anymore. Sabo sighed and decided to sit down on the bed beside Luffy. He watched the up and rise of the chest of their little patient. It's a good thing that Luffy could still easily fall asleep even under the spell of fever. It could help in lowering the temperature. He checked the thermometer he pulled out earlier and it reads 37.5 degrees Celsius. At least it's not 38 anymore but still in an alarming stage.

If the fever will spike again then even if Sabo will have to throw Ace on a mountain he will call for a professional help.

Actually they already know a doctor but Sabo was restraining himself in calling their previous 'babysitter' because he still respects Ace's opinions. But as mentioned before, if things went sour and Ace say no then Sabo will make sure that his brother will experience hell if Luffy suffers more due to the raven haired foolish decisions.

"Neh, Sabo…"

Hearing his name being called out he turned around to ask if Luffy needed something but stopped as he saw that his little brother was still asleep. Sleep talking no doubt about it.

"Sabo…" Luffy mumbled again, "Do you think Traffy can be a Daddy to us?"

At this all thoughts about how to torture Ace went out of the window as another track replaced it. What was Luffy talking about?

"Shanks…I think Shanks will agree…" Luffy continued his sleep talk, "Traffy…is a good guy…"

Sabo swallowed his own saliva at hearing those words. Good thing Ace left the room, if not he did not know what kind of hell will be let loose.

"Oi, Sabo."

Speak of the devil and he will come.

"What is it, Ace?" Sabo turned around with a neutral smile that made the other occupant to raise an eyebrow but dismissed it as nonsense.

"I'm going out to buy some food and medicines for Luffy," Ace declared as he put the basin on the table beside the bed.

"I'll go!" Sabo volunteered out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You can't be trusted to go alone outside without causing a ruckus!" the blond said his reasons with a tone that speaks nothing but the truth.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Exactly what it means!" Sabo huffed as he jumped out of the bed and prepared to take off, "Watch Luffy, if his fever runs up again then call Uncle Mihawk or Mr. Trafalgar." He instructed as he closed the door not waiting for a response since he knew what it will be.

"Why the hell would I call the creepy doctor!" still Ace shouted his complains.

**^ _^ Ya! ^_^**

Law really liked New World City since it has the most advanced technology in almost everything. The only thing that he hates was the changing of weather so rapidly. He was just taking a walk this morning and the wind was just fine and now it was blazing hot. He can understand if the warmth was your normal afternoon but its freaking 40 degrees Celsius! You can cook an egg with the floor!

"It's so hot…" Law complained as he walked the streets. Why did misfortunes follow him one after another?

He was planning to stay at home but found out that his fridge was empty so he had to go out to restock. With no choice at all he grabbed his keys only to found out that his car was not working, he forgot to bring it to Franky House yesterday to check it since he knew something was wrong with the engine. But because a lot happened yesterday he did really forgot about it. Walking was the only thing and he did only to be stuck in such a hot weather it was as if he was in the desert of Alabasta where Vivi once invited him as a summer vacation treat. And he did felt the summer that he started to hate it also.

"It's so hot…" he complained again. There were very few people outside. Of course it will be like that if the temperature was that high,

"WHY IS IT SO FREAKING HOT!" Law finally shouted to no one. Gladly the street that he was walking has no people so he did not look like a person that escaped from a mental hospital. After his outburst he slouched his back and sighed deeply, "So hot…" he mumbled as he continued to walk to find the nearest grocery store.

That was the plan if only he did not heard the voiced of someone very familiar.

"Get out of my way, mister!" was the words he heard and from that instant he knew that it belongs to a child so he turned around and didn't expect what he saw.

There in an alley was the blond brother of Luffy-ya. What was his name again? Sabo? Yeah that was his name. anyways said child looked like attracted a bit of trouble as those three guys started ganging up on him.

"Come on brat, all we need is that you give us your money then we will leave you alone," the guy with a punk style of fashion said as he grinned.

"No way!"

"Oya, oya, looks like this one want to learn the hard way," the second guy said.

"Let's show him that he should not mess with us adults!" the third guy readied his fist and was intending to punch Sabo.

Not prepared for an offence Sabo merely shielded himself with his arms and closed his eyes preparing to received the impact that never came. Instead what he heard was a cry of pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and look up. There he saw the man who was about to punch him on the wall. Literally had his face smacked on the wall by a foot. The pressure was really great that it leaved cracks on the asphalt wall.

"You guys…" Sabo heard another voiced so he followed where the foot connects only to see their previous 'babysitter', "You've caught me in a bad day you know that,"

Law said those words in a low, cold tone that it could be the total opposite of the weather. He removed his foot from the face of the man and dusted his pants, "You're so unlucky."

"Bastard!" the two remaining guys pulled out switchblades from their pockets as they went into stance where they were intending to hit Law in the most vital part.

Law merely turned around with a glare, "Sabo it is right?" he asked without looking at the child.

"Ah, ahuh."

"Stand back for a minute, okay?" this time Law looked at the boy and show him one of his rarest gentle smiled that sent a light blush on Sabo's cheeks.

"O-okay," he answered as he walked a few steps away from the scene.

"Looks like you want to play the hero today, brother."

"Too bad you will not leave here alive." They snarled at Law who was currently busy in searching his clothes and appearing like he has no care at all to his assailants.

"I know I put it here somewhere…" Law mumbled as he continued his search.

"Listen to us!" they both shout as they jumped and lifted their blades up in the air.

Meanwhile Law pulled out something metallic from his right sleeve, "Found it…" he smirked without further ado he throw the thin metal objects to the two in front of him and in just second they fall on the ground.

"W-what the hell…"

"I-I can't move…"

That was then they noticed that what was thrown at them were needles that hit several parts of their body,

"Man, I was saving that to show it to Eustass-ya…" Law lamented for a second before turning his face in the form of a sadist, "Oh, well looks like you will suffer the harsh weathers of New World City for a while. I hit a lot of pressure points in your body to render it useless after all.

"W-what?"

"I remember you! You're the surgeon of death, Trafalgar Law!" the other guy said in recognition,

"Were, my dear friend, were the surgeon of death," Law corrected as he walked away from them. It was a goo d thing that Sabo was a good distance away so he didn't hear anything from the conversation, "Now," Law called the attention of the blond, "Where shall we go?"

"Huh?"

**^_^ Ya! ^_^**

That was what happened so now Sabo was stuck in a café with a withered Law. It looks like the doctor was not used in hot weathers. Or he simply had a weak stamina against heat.

"Here is you iced tea and mango parfait," the waitress said as she put two iced tea and parfait on the table,

"Thanks," Sabo said out of politeness where Law's thanks was muffled by the table from the way his face was slumped on it.

When the waitress was out of sight silence was regained again.

"U-um… Trafalgar…san?" Sabo started but then he shrieked when the withered hands suddenly took a grab from the glass of ice tea and the owner of the appendage drank it until it was empty,

"Ah! That was refreshing!" Law finally spoke as his thirst subsided, "So, why were you in town again?" he started asking as he ate his own parfait while Sabo settled on his drink.

"I'm supposed to buy food and medicine for Luffy," Sabo answered readily as he took a sip.

"Eh…" Law said. He rest his left cheek on his palm as the spoon dangled from his mouth. He stared at Sabo for a long while that unnerved the kid.

"What is it?! You've got something to say then say it!" the blond snapped without thinking.

"Sorry, sorry," Law apologized as he took the spoon out of his mouth, "It's just that you're not as talkative as Luffy-ya, huh?"

"Luffy?"

"Remember when you guys stayed at my house? I just asked one question to Luffy-ya then he started babbling non-stop." The doctor recalled as he continued eating. Sabo remembered that too, he was really trying his best that time to stop Ace from hitting Luffy so the youngest would shut up.

"Hey, what is wrong with Luffy-ya?"

"Huh?" Sabo was caught off guard at the question.

"You said Luffy-ya needs medicine, so what is wrong with him?"

"Ah, Luffy has a fever."

"Hmm… then what king of sickness the doctor told that he has?"

This question was not met by answer instead Sabo decided to eat his parfait hoping that Law will dropped off the subject. Sadly the surgeon didn't.

"Oi, oi, you're going to buy medicines without knowing what he has?"

"It's just a fever…" Sabo mumbled.

Law narrowed his eyes at that kind of reasoning, "Listen to me. A fever is just a symptom not a sickness. If he has a fever then something in or out of his body was infected. If this infection was not fought by the right antibiotics then the drugs that you will give to him might worsen his condition."

Sabo looked down. He knew that Trafalgar-san had a point. Actually he already knew that that was what they were supposed to do since from the start… still…

"I'm coming to your house to check on him," Law stated as he stood up and search his wallet in order to pay the bill.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Sabo interrupted. If Trafalgar shows at their house then he knows what kind of hell will Ace raised, "I have the list Luffy's symptoms!" he confessed.

"Huh?" Law raised an eyebrow as he took a seat again.

"I don't know anything about medicines so I was intending to asked the pharmacist on what I should buy based on the symptoms," Sabo said as he handed to Law a blue notebook which immediately scanned by the doctor.

"You're a very detailed kid, huh?" he commented as he saw how each sentenced used a clear description based on what the kid saw, "It's not that bad," he finally declared as he closed the notebook, "He only has tonsillitis, so you should finished that parfait already."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that after you eat we will buy the medicines needed and some grocery." Law declared.

From that moment Sabo realized that he already admires Doctor Trafalgar Law just like how he looked up to Shanks.

**A/N: (1) I actually don't know anything about alcohol since I really hate the taste and smell of it so I don't know what people thinks about it. And even if I did I'm still underage.**

**(2) I also don't know anything about cocktail drinks but one time we did it in our Home Economics class. The four seasons was my favorite that time since it was so sweet that I almost forgot it has also a mixture of tequila…not sure if that was tequila though….**

**(3) Oh…and I realized in chapter 2 I wrote 'Steal company' it should be 'Steel company' though I'm too lazy to go back….Oh geez…. I think I will correct it anyways.**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Road to Acceptance 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Chapter 4 reviewers:**

**Suntan140: Sabo was already answered…now this time it's Ace ^_^**

**Arrancar13: Thanks! I Love long reviews! Glad you like it ^_^**

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: I agree, Luffy was never been considered as normal ^_^**

**ATMhomestuckstalker: Well, I did say 'Love it? Hate it?' so I understand how you feel. Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**ScatteredPhilosopher: I didn't do anything to you! Joke! Glad you like this story! ^_^**

**Musicmegamaniac: Thanks for loving this! And here is Ace's view of Traffy! ^_^**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Agreed ^_^**

**Mangalover26: Aww~ really? Thanks! ^_^**

**Chapter 5 reviewers:**

**Suntan140: Here is another update ^_^**

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: Yeah! It's funny when Ace answers his own questions ^_^**

**94Insane: Well, now will see ^_^**

**X-AoHime-X: Thanks! And I'm really trying to make Law a good person for once ^_^**

**Kickassdani: Me too, I hate hot weathers because my country is a tropical one. Summer is terrible and rainy season is the worst. Thanks for the review ^_^**

**scatteredPhilosopher: Well, looking back it is always Sabo who was the smartest of the trio. About the 'surgeon of death' well the only explanation I can give to you is that when they were teenagers Law along with Kidd and their gang…well do gangster stuff. They only stopped….wait I'm ruining the story…just wait for the chapters that deals mainly in flashbacks ^_^**

**Chococookie (guest): Well…initially I planned this to be a family fluff but I often have mood swings so I can't guarantee that there will be no KiddxLaw since it is one of my favorite pairings ^_^**

**Velonica14: Thanks for pointing my wrongs I appreciate it ^_^**

**Musicmegamaniac: Thanks for loving this ^_^**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Agreed ^_^**

**Fireycloud: Well, here is an update ^_^**

**Rion-rion: Well, I have planned this to be a family fluff but I often have mood swings so there is a possibility of having KiddxLaw since they are one of my favorite pairings ^_^**

**Warnings: Short chapter, OOCness**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None yet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter 6: Road to Acceptance—Ace's Acceptance**

"Vivi-sama!"

At hearing her name being called out she looked up from her scribbling to the owner of the voice. There she found one of her father's most trusted butlers looking at her with concerned eyes.

"What is it, Igaram?" she asked as she put down her glasses on the table.

"I was calling you for dinner five times but you didn't answer forgive me if I entered your room without permission." Igaram stated his reason as he bowed a little

"Eh? I didn't notice it." Vivi murmured as she looked at her wall clock inside her room, "I must be too focus in my works." She laughed a bit at this.

"Vivi-sama, if I may speak."

"Sure, what is it, Igaram?"

"I think it's not the work that is making you weary. Is it because of Trafalgar-san again?" Igaram was no stranger at Vivi's patients and he knows when something was bothering the angel of his boss.

"No, no, no!" Vivi answered hurriedly, "It's the work! You're just imagining things!" then she forced Igaram out of her room, "Please tell to Teracotta to bring my food in here, thanks!" she didn't wait for a response as she closed the door.

"Damn it, why I can't forget the blond…" she murmured.

**Flashback**

Vivi was expecting to have the worst hangover she ever experienced gladly she only felt half of it. But what confused her was that she was lying on something soft…

Trying to open her eyes she blinked several times to let go of the blurry images and she was met by a pastel colored room. Weird, her room was livelier than this and it also have some pictures of her family along with her pet but this room was devoid of that stuff. It didn't take long for her to process that she was on a stranger's room. She sat up abruptly that it sent a piercing headache straight to her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The advice she heard.

Vivi looked up to see who spoke and saw, dare she say it, a gorgeous long haired blond man who has a body of a model, not too thin and not too macho just fine, wearing long sleeved blue shirt and black jeans. He was also holding a tray of food.

"Glad you are already awake." The man spoke again as he entered the room and placed the tray on the table beside the bed, "Oh, and here is the medicine. It will help you to recover from your hangover." He added as he placed the capsule on the tray also. "You can take a bath after eating and change your clothes."

Too busy staring the only words that Vivi heard was 'changed your clothes' that was the time she looked down and saw that she was just wearing a nightgown.

She got drunk…

She was in bed…

She was on a stranger's house…

She wore a different set of clothes…

"How dare you!" she screamed and throw the pillow on the blond she was about to slap him when the man hold up his hands.

"Woah! Wait a minute! I didn't touch you!" hearing those words made Vivi to put down her hand. But the hostility in her eyes were still there.

"Then why am I here?" her tone was laced with accusation.

"You don't remember?"

"Will I be asking you if I'd remember what happened?"

"Fine," the man grumbled obviously annoyed, "You talked to me last night when you were totally drunk then you vomited _on me_. The owner of the bar asked me to take you home until you were sober enough but I didn't know that it would take too long for you to wake up so I asked the maids to change your clothes." The blond explained in one breath, "There, happy?"

**Flashback ended**

Vivi covered her face as he recalled what happened last week,

"That was really embarrassing…"

**^_^ Sabo was finally revealed! ^_^**

A week had already passed since Luffy got sick. Ace was glad that his little brother was finally feeling better though a part of him was slightly annoyed at the noisiness. Another thing that was bothering him was ever since Sabo got back from buying the medicines needed the blond got this distant look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to answer a problem that could not be solved in an instance.

This change of moods has been bothering Ace for a while.

When they were finally released from the clutches of Kalifa-sensei (Detention which he dubbed as hell), both he and Sabo ran as fast as they can to meet their little brother. Ace was expecting the lonely stare and silent nod from Luffy since it was always like that from the previous days so imagined his shock when the strawhat wearing boy suddenly jumped on them and tackled him and Sabo on the ground. He was about to shout at Luffy but the sound of laughter stopped him. Ace heard Luffy's laugh again. It was like forever since that happened when in reality it was just a few weeks. His little brother was backing again to his normal self.

Normal which means that everything will be chaotic since an energetic Luffy is a magnet for trouble.

As much as he wanted to question Luffy on what happened to lift up his moods he didn't. Ace was scared that the patched wound will be opened again. He did not mind if he was the one hurting but it was a whole another story if Luffy or Sabo was the one who was feeling pain. Especially if it is a pain that could not be healed by pills or stitches.

He did say that he will not pry for the details so that's it.

Though it was another road to take when Sabo, who was trying to be happy to cheer up Luffy, was the one who was feeling down the blond was frowning for long times when he thought that no one was looking at him. A part of Ace was glad that his brother was no longer trying to put a façade but of all people Ace also knew that Sabo was not the type of person to wear his emotions. It was always him who lets his emotions rule his instincts and not the blond.

But just like what he said to himself about Luffy's condition he will not pry the details from Sabo. This promise was harder to keep though.

A week…

It was already a week since the turnaround of emotions!

Ace has patience but the thread of his patience is very thin.

"Neh, Sabo how should I solve this?" Luffy asked as he pointed at a simple addition and subtraction of fractions.

Right now they were currently in the living room doing their homeworks. Although Ace was not really answering his because he was busy in observing his brothers. His eyebrows were itching from irritation.

"Sabo!" Luffy tried to call the attention of the blond again which cause a startled response.

Ace narrowed his eyes. Sabo was always aware of his surroundings. Being called twice was something that rarely happens.

"W-what is it again, Luffy?" Sabo took a look at his little brother's notes. He was aware that Ace was staring at him for a while now and it was unnerving him. He didn't know what he did to cause such a reaction from the freckled boy, "Oh…first you have to find the common denominator then…"

Ace's eyebrows twitched twice.

That awkward smile…

"Luffy," Ace called his little brother with a smile and he got 'hmm' as a response, "Why don't you take a break first? I think the math is frying your brains for a while now."

Sabo flinched at the implications. He looked up at Ace and that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

That sweet smile never means anything good….

But Luffy can't read between the lines so the expected response that Ace wanted was what he got,

"Really! Can I play?!"

"As long as you are in your room." His freckled face brother gave a yes with added instructions.

Luffy wasted no time as he ran upstairs in case Ace changed his mind.

Now having the nuisance gone Ace turned to his blond brother who was trying to escape,

"And where are you going?" Ace asked with his sweet smile.

"I-I-I need to go to the bathroom…" Sabo was shaking in fear right now. Ace has that effect on him when the 'brother mode' was switched on.

"Surely that can wait, yes?"

"H-hai…" leaving no room for protest he sat again.

"So, tell me," Ace started and his sweet smile was replaced by a frown with a stare that was preparing to jump on its prey, "What's bothering you?"

"H-huh? Nothing, nothing is bothering me Ace. Nothing at all! You're just imagining things…" Sabo shook his head to prove that there was really nothing that's bothering him.

"Really?"

"That's right Ace! I'm telling the truth!"

"You know, you're a terrible liar like Luffy when you are nervous." Ace commented as he brought his fist up and without warning he hit Sabo on the head, "So tell me the truth!"

"Ouch! No need for violence!" the blond protested as he rubbed his injured head.

"I will do that again if you will not tell me the truth." Ace then took a seat beside his brother and glared at him, daring him to lie again.

On Sabo's part, the blond was having a debate inside his head. Should he tell Ace his thoughts or make an excuse? But Ace was serious about his threat and right now any lie that will come out of his mouth will be detected by his brother.

Contrary to popular belief, Ace has the ability to use his brain in a calculative manner. Though still not as smart as Sabo, it is enough to appraise someone's personality.

Whatever…

If Ace wanted to know it then he shall say it.

"Remember when Luffy got sick?" he started to make sure that Ace was grasping the storyline.

"Yeah?"

"Well you know that Luffy has a habit to sleep talk, right?" Ace nodded at him saying that he knows it, "He said, no he asked if Trafalgar-san can be our 'Daddy'."

There was a moment of silence as Sabo stared at his brother's blank face. He knew that Ace was processing the words inside his head. He knew also the possible scenarios that would play out when the words finally sink in.

"_What did you say?_" Ace finally spoke with a promise threat in his voice.

Sabo just sighed at the reply he got, "See? I knew you would react this way that's why I didn't tell you. You're so volatile."

"There's more to it, right?" Ace could feel that Sabo was leaving parts of the whole story.

If it was just about Luffy having sleep talks then the blond will not be this too distracted. Yes, it was expected that he will not say it to Ace but day dreaming because of it was a different matter.

A dress is not made with just a cloth.

"I told you it was just that."

"No," Ace pressed the matter more, "You're hiding me something. So either you tell me or we can fight fist to fist right here, right now." He growled when the blond was being too stubborn for his own good.

"You know curiosity kills the cat, right?"

"Don't act so smart, Sabo, cats have nine lives." He retorted with a huff.

"Fine," Sabo conceded because if he will not then this conversation might take a whole day and night. He wanted to sleep also, "When I went out to buy Luffy's medicines I met Trafalgar-san."

"And?"

"He rescued me from a bunch of thugs." Sabo said casually with a shrugged of his shoulders, "It was awesome how he rendered their body useless with just a sway of his hands!"

"What?" Ace was not that affected at hearing that Sabo was cornered because he and the blond could take on any adults with just their fist…though sometimes Sabo chose to hit them with a pipe. It was the second sentence that made him narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What what? Aren't you happy that he saved me?" Sabo was having enough of Ace's stubbornness towards adults, "Well here's a fact brother, not all adults are bad."

That was the last line.

"Shut up!" with too much anger Ace chose to flip the table.

"I have enough of your attitude Ace!" Sabo also reached the last thread of his patience, "Stop thinking that everything is black and white! As much as you want to deny it the truth is that we still need someone we can depend on, someone who is much older than us!"

"Do you know what you are talking about? Do you understand the words coming out from your mouth?!" Ace was really furious at this point at what he was hearing from his brother.

"I do! And you can't make me to take it back because it's the reality that you need to face!"

"SHUT UP!" Ace shouted too loud that Sabo was forced to shut his mouth.

It was too loud that they heard someone running downstairs and Luffy's body was revealed from the door. He was panting heavily because he ran all the way to the living room.

Earlier he was a little suspicious also at what was happening between his two brothers but didn't pay too much attention thinking that they were just being their weird normal selves. But now hearing them throwing shouts at each other he thought that his brothers were trying to kill each other.

"Luffy!" Ace called his little brother and stared at him with angered eyes that Luffy flinched at its intensity, "Why did you think that the creepy doctor can be our 'Daddy'?"

"Huh?" taken back by the sudden question he just looked back with a dumb expression, "Traffy is good and I like him because he was like Shanks."

That was really it, the line that Ace was trying not to be broken was snapped into pieces.

"You two…" his body was trembling with different emotions all at once, "You're trying to forget Shanks, are you?"

It was not really a question, it was more like a statement.

"Wha- no Ace! Why would we forget Shanks?" Sabo protested at the accusation.

"Stop making excuses! You are trying to forget him!"

"You're the one who should stop making excuses!" Sabo did not know what was happening inside Ace's head but enough is enough, "And stop accusing us with no proof!"

Luffy did not know how to stop his brothers. It was usually him and Ace who was fighting and Sabo was always the one who stopped them. But now, truth be told, if an angry Ace scares Luffy then an angry Sabo scared him more.

"Stop it…" Luffy murmured under his breath.

"I don't need proof at all it is already written already your face!"

"Stop it…" this time Luffy tried to make his voice louder.

"What proof?! I think you need to wear glasses so you can have a better view of your surroundings!"

"Stop it…" it was like Luffy's pleas was being drowned by a poisonous stir of emotions.

"And I think you need to open your ears to hear clearly your own words!"

"I said…" Luffy took a deep breath, "STOP IT!" he shouted really loud that the other two was forced to acknowledge his presence again which they forgot because of their verbal fight.

Seeing Luffy's distressed face and eyes that were ready to cry made them to shut up. Both were ashamed that they act like selfish jerks around their little brother. Sabo sighed heavily and walked towards the door where Luffy is.

"I'm going to cool my head. Don't knock on my door." With that said Sabo went to his own room.

Luffy stared where Sabo disappeared then looked back at Ace who was facing the ground. He did not know what was happening but he had a wild guess that it was because of something he did. What was that he got no clue at all, but seeing his brothers fight with pure hatred in their eyes was not a sight to behold at all.

"Ace…" Luffy called out but before he got a chance to speak further Ace ran away from him, away from them, "Ace!" he called out again when he saw Ace ran outside of their home. He wanted to chase after him but then decided not to.

There are times where someone needs to be alone.

**^_^ SABO FINALLY REVEALED! ^_^**

"World… tell me, do you really hate my existence?" Law mumbled as he walked the street where heavy rain made it difficult for him to hold his umbrella.

He loved New World City, okay. It was the weather that makes him to hate it sometimes.

Wait he said it before right?

He finally had the time to take his car to Franky House and the owner told him that he can get it tomorrow. He was thankful that it will not take that long to drive his car again. That time he was thanking the world for making it sunny but after saying his thanks a heavy pour greeted him. His clothes were soaked that he needed to go to the nearest department store and buy new ones to wear. Good thing was that store still has his favorite hoodie and spotted pants. Then with no choice he also bought an umbrella so that he can walk his way home and sleep.

He should have just stayed at the store and waited for the rain to stop.

Why that is when you need the weather to shift fast from rainy to sunny the opposite always happens?

He was tired because he took the night shift. All he wanted was to sleep! Is that too hard for the world to comprehend!

Complaining will get him nowhere but it didn't stop him from cursing every deity he knew for making him have the worst luck of all times. He could be in Guinness Book of Records as 'Man who has the worst luck of all Times' how hilarious could that be?

His inner loathing to the world moments was stopped abruptly when his eyes caught the figure of a small child. Weird, these past few days he always saw familiar faces of children. He should stop going to the pediatrician section just to visit Penguin and Shachi. Narrowing his eyes a little he noticed that, in fact, he knew who the child was running in this heavy rain. Why is that he always encounter one of the trios? And this one was the one who has a hostile record against adults.

He didn't move at first. Just watching where the child will go. It looked like he had a very bad day. Dare he said it, much bad than he has right now.

But this decision didn't last long when he saw…Ace was his name right? Yes, when he saw Ace made a turn where the sign 'Do not Enter' was. It was obvious that the child didn't notice it because he was staring straight ahead. That and the sign was toppled down by the strong winds.

Damn! That area was prone to a landslide that was why it was closed down. The government must make studier warning signs next time.

Abandoning his umbrella on the ground, Law chased after the child. It went unnoticed to him that his phone that was placed in his pants' back pocket had fallen on the ground also.

Was it bad luck or good luck to him?

Ace did not care where he was going at all. All he wanted was to go as far away as he could. He had done it again! He let his anger rule his judgment! Damn it! He must have hurt Sabo real bad from his words. He should have listened with a clear mind. Why he can't do such a simple thing?!

He did not care that the rain was soaking him deeper.

He just wished that the rain could wash away all his sins.

He ran and ran until he heard a rumbling sound. Curiosity getting better at him he stopped and looked around. The place was not familiar at him at all. Where was he now? But then he heard the rumbling noise again and looked from side to side. Seeing nothing there, he looked up. That was when realization dawned at him on what was causing that noise.

_Landslide_

He should run! He knew he should run but his feet came numb. It's either from too much running or he was too scared to move. Whatever it was though he really need to move away or else he will be buried alive.

"_Move!"_ Ace thought as he tried to make a step, _"Move, damn it!"_

It was race against time as the muddy matter came nearer and nearer at him until the only thing he could do was to cover his head with his arms.

He was expecting pain and pain he did felt. But it was more like being tossed aside with a large force than being buried to the ground. He could feel the droplets of rain against his skin instead of muddy texture of the soil. That was when it registered to him that he was laying on the ground away from the area of the landslide. Shakily he stood up, he heaved a couple of times before looking out. His eyes widened when he saw a figure having half of his body buried by the earth.

He was pushed away by this man.

"Even the earth hates me…" Ace heard the man mumbled. The guy looked up at him and he immediately knew who the one who saved him was, he does not know if he should be happy or angry at this scenario.

"Are you okay?" Law asked. He knew that he should ask for help or his lungs will not survive from too much pressure. But first things first.

Ace eyes dilated. He wanted to shout, to curse at this man who was the root of all his problems right now. But he could not find the energy to do so because deep down he knew that this creepy doctor was not really at fault at all. It was all him, it was always Ace fault that things go to worst.

Being drained like a battery without charged, Ace sat on the wet ground and started to release his frustrated tears.

"H-hey…what's wrong? Did I hurt you when I pushed you away?" Law asked as he lifted his head higher. He received a sign of no, "Then what's wrong?"

"Why…" Ace hiccupped as he tried to form his words, "Why did you save me?"

"Wha-" but he was not given a chance to respond when Ace spoke again.

"Why did you save someone like me?! I should have just died! I should have not been alive from the start! I don't deserve to live at all! Everything that gets near around me gets destroyed because of me!" Ace shouted as he tried to wipe his tears so it will stop from falling but his attempts were futile.

Somehow those words sent a bolt of irritation in Law's nerves that he didn't control his hand from slapping the child on the face real hard that he saw his handprint on Ace's cheek. Ace was shocked too because it was the first time that he received something like that.

"Don't say that." Law scolded him, "You think you are the number one is whishing that he should not been alive in this earth? Well, guess what, you are not." He took a deep breath, he knew talking at his current condition was not advisable at all but he needed to stab his point in the child's mind, "Everyone deserves to live. If you think that everything around you gets destroyed then that is because you are weak. Become stronger than you are now, prove to the world that it is wrong for belittling your capacity. Prove to them that Shanks is not wrong for raising you and your brothers." Another deep breath, his vision was slowly fading but he did not concern himself about it because he knew he made his point judging from the shocked expression of Ace. That or he was still surprised from his slap, "Life is a gift not a curse. Live with no regrets. You should do something worthwhile to it."

Ace eyes widened as he heard that same phrase from a certain redhead when he opened up to him for the first time.

"_Ace, Life is a gift not a curse you should live with no regrets."_ Ace heard Shank's voice all over again and a new wave of tears came spilling out.

"Do you understand me?" Law asked as he rested his chin on the ground. Looking up for too long was giving him a stiff neck.

"Uhm!" Ace nodded as he wiped his tears away.

"Good, now could you call for help? I think any minute now I'm going to pass out…"

"WHAT!" Ace crying stopped all at once as he walked around and started digging.

"Hey, hey, hey! I said call for help not dig, you idiot!" Law shouted as he saw the actions he got from Ace.

"Shut up creepy doctor I'm not going to leave you alone in here." Ace insulted back.

Law was about to answered back but another voice joined them.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Looking up, Ace saw a man with flaming red hair. The color was not similar to Shanks though. The man had both an expression of annoyance and worry on his face. He remembered this guy, he was one of the people who attended Shanks' funeral.

"Ish that yush Eushtashh-yah?" the doctor mumbled. His words can't be comprehended clearly because Law let his face fall on the ground. He has no energy to look up again.

"Yeah, it's me." Eustass answered as he motioned for the kid to move away. Seeing the non-verbal command Ace walked away warily, "I'm going to pull you out, okay?"

"Thash okay…"

Eustass took hold of Trafalgar's waist and at the count of three he pulled the doctor out of the mound. Ace was taken back from the strength of the man. How could he do that?! It was like the doctor was nothing but a piece of paper.

"How did you know I'm here?" Law dusted off his pants but he knew the stains will be there unless he tossed it in washing machine.

"I found your phone lying on the ground in front of the sign 'Do not Enter'." To prove his point he dangled out the said device, "You're the only person I know who has a creepy smiley sticker at the back of their phone and a chibified polar bear as wallpaper."

"Shut up," Law snatched the device from Kidd's hand, "His name is Bepo not 'chibified polar bear'."

"Whatever," Kidd rolled his eyes to the child's direction then back to Law, "I want an explanation but I think I could guess what happened in here so I'll just give you two a ride to your houses."

"That would be great," Law replied in a mock gratitude but then he turned to Ace, "Let's go, shall we?" he smiled and offered his hand.

At first Ace hesitated but then he accepted it. He received a gentle smile from the doctor and walked side by side.

Life is a gift not a curse.

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! SABO'S FACE WAS FINALLY REVEALED! I THINK I'M IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN!**

**Ahem.**

**So! Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Accepted to be a Daddy

**A/N: So I was supposed to update every week since its summer vacation but I didn't done it the last two weeks because:**

**First week: writer's block**

**Second week: Holy Week**

**So I guess this some sort of an apology in updating two chapters at once…**

**Though I think I'm just satisfying my own ego (-_-)**

**Anyways I'm still expecting to have a review in each chapter thank you! (I think it sounded like a demand….just to make sure I'm not demanding though it will really make me happy to have a review in each chapter ^_^)**

**Now back to the story!**

**Warnings: Short chapter, OOCness**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Parings: still not yet decided**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs! But I do love Sabo and Law!**

**Chapter 7: Accepted to be a Daddy**

Eustass Kidd was having test of wits with all the documents on his table. Seriously if he knew that this will be his job maybe he should just dump it to the next guy and changed his name and identity so that there will be no reason for him to be the heir. Sadly he didn't know so now he was suffering. How can you blame him?! He thought he will have the chance to act like a king!

Wait, that was an exaggeration of things.

But why does he need to read all this shit again? Why can't Killer do this?

Because he was the boss, right…. Great.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts in burning all the papers in front of him. Finally! Something that could get his eyes off those stupid things! Voicing to whomever it was on the other side to come in the door creaked open. Another thing, why was it so silent in this building? Anyone who was not familiar in here may think that it his haunted.

"Yo," Killer's greeting to his friend. He knew that Kidd really hates sitting in long hours with nothing to do but to read and sign his paperworks, "Want to have a break?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm the boss in here I can took a break anytime, right? But I can't because a certain blond was forcing me to read all this shit." Kidd growled with annoyance. Who is the boss in here, him or Killer? What's this uneven authority of ranks?

"If I will not do that, then those what you call 'shit' will be accumulating dust by now." The blond retorted back as he closed the door and walked near the table where Eustass is.

"Damn right."

"Anyway, I'm here to send my report to you."

"What! Are you sure you don't hate me to the core?" Kidd asked as the thought of another folder being added to the mountain he had entered his mind.

"Don't worry I still have an inkling of sympathy to you so I decided for an oral report." Then he pulled up one of the chairs that was for guests and sat in front of the redhead, "It's about Trafalgar Law."

Any insults that Kidd was forming in his mind were forgotten and he abandoned the folder he was holding when Killer said that he was submitting his report. Every ounce of attention was given to his blond friend.

When Killer saw that Kidd was ready to listen he took a deep breath, "I met Trafalgar's psychiatrist."

Well that was not the kind of start that Kidd was expecting. Maybe along the lines of, 'He was abused when he was a child' or something. On the second thought that kind of start should be expected since a psychiatrist was needed to deal with traumas. So all he did as a response was to raise an eyebrow.

"She told me that Trafalgar was rescued by the government."

"I've been thinking something like that since Smoker was said to be his adopted father." Kidd commented as he tried to remember some facts about his doctor friend.

"You better ready yourself when you here the next lines." Killer advised with somber tone, "He was raised as a murderer and torturer. She said that if he will not do what was commanded then Trafalgar will be imprisoned in a room full of corpses."

Kidd turned pale at what he heard. Like he said he was expecting a story of child abused but… being raised as a murderer? That's sick! So all the flashbacks, the moments where Trafalgar seemed to be disgusted by his own existence, the things he was muttering when he was having episodes… all of it was because of that?

"You need to take a walk." Killer said as he saw the shocked state of his friend. The blond was no stranger at these stories but when you hear that someone very closed to you experienced it were like you saw death in front of you.

Without saying anything Kidd stood up and walked away. He didn't notice that he was out of the building already or that he was waltzing in a rainy weather. All he could think was the words he heard from Killer. It was a miracle that Trafalgar could smile now and joke around. If he was in his position he might have already been a total psychopath. Someone who would kill anyone in a whim.

His absent minded walking only stopped when he saw something lying on the cement ground being soaked by water from the sky. It was some kind of a rectangular object. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was a phone. He did not know what urge him to pick it up but he was glad that he did. At the back he saw the familiar creepy smiley sticker.

_Trafalgar's phone…_

To make sure that his theory was correct he opened it and the screen showed a chibified polar bear in a children's show which Trafalgar really likes. For all his twenty-one year old life he could not think of an explanation about why his surgeon friend liked that particular a character. In a children's show nonetheless!

Wait this is not the time to think about it.

Kidd looked around, if Trafalgar's phone was here then there is a possibility that the guy was somewhere around. That was the time that he noticed the warning sign that was toppled down on the ground. Maybe by the winds…hey this place was prone to landslides…

As he remembered this Kidd ran to that direction with a bad hunch on his gut. He did not like at all at the hints he was receiving right now. His boots were making splashing noises as he ran and ran until he saw a kid digging on the mountain soil. A landslide, and someone was buried under it.

When he got closer he saw that the one who was buried was Trafalgar himself!

"What the hell happened in here?" was all he could say as he kneel down next to the boy to see the damage that had been done already.

"Ish that yush Eustashh-yah?" he heard Trafalgar's question.

Good, at least he was still conscious.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered as he finally made a decision on how to lift his friend from the ground. He then motioned the boy to step back.

When the boy was nowhere where he could be a disturbance Kidd then walked in front of Trafalgar whose face was already implanted on the ground. Was he still awake?

"I'm going to pull you out okay?" he asked again to help his friend to stay awake.

"Thash okay…"

Hearing the consent he took hold of Trafalgar's waist and with relative eased he pulled him out of the mound.

Regaining his balance he saw that Trafalgar was already dusting his pants. For someone who had just been half buried he sure bounce back faster than anyone could imagine. Kidd wanted to shout at him. About how could he be so careless and acting like an idiot enough to be a victim of landslide.

"How did you know I'm here?" the question he received that was when he remembered the phone.

"I found your phone lying on the ground in front of the sign 'Do not Enter'." To prove his point he dangled out the said device, "You're the only person I know who has a creepy smiley sticker at the back of their phone and a chibified polar bear as wallpaper."

"Shut up," Trafalgar grumbled as he snatched his phone from Eustass, ""His name is Bepo not 'chibified polar bear'."

"Whatever," Kidd rolled his eyes to the child's direction then back to his friend. He could already guessed what happened. The kid ran away and Trafalgar chased after him. Wait wasn't that Shanks' kid? "I want an explanation but I think I could guess what happened in here so I'll just give you two a ride to your houses."

"That would be great." Trafalgar replied in a mock attitude.

Not in the mood to deal with his friend's antics he pulled out his phone from his jacket and called Killer to bring his car to where they are. It didn't take that long for the blond to pick them up. Kidd was about to take a seat on the front when Killer get out from the driver's seat and tossed the key to him. Without words of explanation the blond just wave goodbye and walked away.

That guy….

"What's wrong with Killer-ya?" Trafalgar asked after guiding the child inside the car and fastening the seatbelt

"Nothing." The redhead answered and started the engine.

Trafalgar just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat beside the kid.

**^_^ I really can't stop myself to be happy about Sabo! ^_^**

"Neh, Sabo…" Luffy whined for the umpteenth time. It was hours already since Ace had gone outside and Sabo was still locking himself in his room, "Come out already…" he pleaded. Their home was so silent he could not take it anymore.

Why his brothers were acting so stubborn sometimes? Seriously, wasn't he supposed to be the one who has a thickhead?

Luffy's musings stopped when he heard the 'tap tap' sound on the wooden floor. He turned his eyes towards the direction of the noise and saw Ace drenched from top to toe. So the additional sound came from the droplets of water. They stared at each other for a moment and soon reached an understanding. Luffy stood up and walked downstairs.

Leaving his brothers to make a solution to their problem.

When Ace was sure that his little brother was gone he went to the earlier position of Luffy where he found him. Letting his head to rest on the door he stared up at the ceiling. On the other side Sabo was having the very exact posed that you could say they were almost in perfect symmetry. He knew that it was Ace on the other side now and not Luffy anymore.

"Neh, Sabo…" Ace started the conversation but he let the silence first to follow that. He felt that the blond didn't move, waiting for whatever he was supposed to say, "…I'm sorry…" he finally muttered.

Sabo's eyes widened at what he heard. Ace never apologized, of all his time he had been with him the freckled boy never say his apology verbally. When Ace knew he had done something wrong he will fix it, no words involved. Now, hearing him saying those words that Sabo thought was out of his brother's vocabulary then some deep reflection happened while he was running outside.

Outside Ace pulled his head down to his knees curling into a ball before continuing, "I'm sorry for accusing you that you were trying to forget Shanks. I was so upset that I didn't consider your and Luffy's feelings. I'm sorry for not listening to you first and threw insults at you. I'm sorry that I let my pride rule my judgment…" by now tears slowly trailed down his cheeks, "…I'm really sorry…so please…don't hate me!" he was trying to muffle his cry so that Luffy will not hear it but he knew he could not conceal it from Sabo because the blond has sharp ears, "I can't bear it if you or Luffy will hate me…" he shut his eyes waiting for his brother to say something.

At first he didn't received anything, fearing that Sabo was weighing the options between hating and loving he curled himself further. But not five second passed the door suddenly opened that he yelped in surprised and fall down on the floor. Having his head hit the ground not so gently he winced in pain. When he opened his eyes he saw that Sabo was staring back at him.

"Sa…bo?" he called out but then he didn't have the chance to speak further as the blond kneeled on the floor above his head and hit him with a fist, "Ouch! What was that for!?" Ace screamed as he sat down and faces the blond, who was yet to show the emotions in his eyes, but then Sabo engulfed him in a hug,

"Idiot," Sabo finally spoke, "Why would I hate you? I will never hate you. No matter what kind of idiot you turned out to be you're still my brother." He gently caressed the untamed raven haired of his brother, "If you start to lose your path then I will drag you back to the correct road."

Ace was shocked but then he returned the hug and let his tears continue to flow down on Sabo's shirt, "You know I'm not the one with direction problems. It's Luffy." He complained but there is no real frustration in his tone.

Sabo only chuckled as he soothed his brother that everything will be alright.

Outside the house Law was staring at the only light on the second floor that it was as if he can see what was happening inside. Kidd, however, was staring at the rearview mirror to analyzed his friend through the reflection.

When the doctor was getting unnerved at the attention that the redhead was giving to him he turned his head with exasperation written on his face, "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Kidd tried to play dumb but of course he knew that it would not work. Still it was fun to get on Trafalgar's nerves sometimes.

"You know very well what I mean. You've been staring at me for the whole time ever since you pulled me out of the landslide."

"You're just imagining it." Kidd replied smoothly as he started the engine and drove to North Blue to dropped Trafalgar.

The journey was silent and Law didn't pressed on the matter anymore as he sensed the unusual atmosphere that enveloped his friend/enemy. He will listen when Eustass was ready to tell it to him. Upon reaching his house he jumped out of the car and bid the redhead goodbye.

His first priority was to take a bath and that he did after entering his house. Letting the lukewarm water to wash away the dirt on his body, he grabbed his lemon scented soap and started scrubbing. When he was sure that there was no more mud or soap attached on him he turned off the shower and covered the lower half of his body with a white fluffy towel and went upstairs to put some clothes on. Putting on a plain black shirt and sweatpants he decided that it was done and time to make dinner for himself.

That was the next tasked… but it was delayed as he saw that someone barged in his house without asking permission. Again.

In the kitchen he found Smoker in exactly where he saw him a week ago. Great, what they will be talking now?

"What?" Law asked in his defense as he leaned on the wall facing Smoker.

"You know very well why I'm here, brat." Smoker replied as he lighted his tobacco, "And I still not approved to your decision."

"And I tell you that you can't make me changed it." He growled at his adopted father.

"Law, there is so much risk in what you are going to do."

"I know that." He narrowed his eyes, if he will have to fight the government itself then he will do it as long as he will have the custody to those three.

"No you don't! You're risking your life and career! You know that we just faked your background so you can move in the society with ease and to reach your dream to be a surgeon! If it goes out to public that you're mentally unstable by staying with children and having an episode then you will be locked up in the hospital!" Smoker scolded his 'son'. Why he can't grasp it? If everything went awry then the years of protection will turn to nothing.

"I know!" Law shouted to earn some attention, "I know…" he mumbled weakly as he stared at Smoker with guilt on his eyes, "But I need to do this…please, let me do it…"

Smoker was taken aback by the sudden conviction of Law. Why was he doing this? What made him to think that it was his job to take care of the kids? That is when he finally realized the glint on his 'son's' eyes. Somehow Law saw something, probably a part of himself from the past, to the children that he take it to himself that it was his duty to preserve it and not to let it go in the path where he had gone through.

He sighed…it was such a trouble.

"Fine," he uttered though a bit reluctant, "Do what you want."

**^_^ Nya! ^_^**

Getting along was really the best! The trio was back on the living room resuming their interrupted tasked in finishing their assignment after it was done Sabo heated their dinner while Ace and Luffy set the table and started eating on the dining area. The subjects of their talks were nonsense but it still made them laugh in the end. That is until Ace approached a touchy topic.

"Hey," Ace smiled gently towards his two brothers that Luffy and Sabo can't help but to shiver at the sight of it still they wait to hear for whatever he has to say, "Do you really want to have Trafalgar Law as our new 'Daddy'?"

Hearing the question Luffy didn't process the question in his head as he jumped up and down on his seat as he answered, "Yes! Traffy was really cool!"

"Really?" Ace asked still having his smile…weird.

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

Sabo was horrified at what was happening. Was this really the Ace that he knew or something happened and his brother was replaced by someone who was a total opposite of the hot headed freckled boy? Immediately the blond didn't waste any time as he put his palm on Ace's forehead to check his temperature.

"Are you okay, Ace? Are you dizzy? Is there something that is hurting you?" Sabo proceeded in examining Ace to the point of lifting his shirt up to see if he had some bruises or anything along those lines. Luffy, on the other hand, just stared at them with blank eyes trying to make sense to his older brother's actions.

"Come on Sabo, I'm fine." He reassured the other as he put on his shirt again. If he didn't stop the blond then his shorts might be pull down also, "I was just saying that I agree in having Trafalgar Law as our new 'Daddy'."

If Sabo was shocked before now he was feeling like he was hit by a tsunami as Ace's said those words with the most innocent smile he ever saw.

Was this a dream, reality or nightmare?

Having an overload of processing Sabo fainted on the spot.

"Sabo!" both Ace and Luffy shouted at the same time.

**A/N: Hmmm… I think this is my shortest chapter.**

**Anyways update might be slow 'cause I have so many things to do in life (Why can't I be just like Law so I can chop those stupid chemicals out of the way!) yeah, any form of Chemistry is my weekness…**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy is the New Title

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Oh I just want to say that my answering of reviews on the last, last chapter was a whim of mine. I said that I will just give PMs but completely forgot about it ^_^ so yeah (again) starting from chapter 6 reviews will be answered through PMs!**

**ATTENTION: I'd like to say that the 100****th**** review (I wish I can reach that high first though) there will be a special chapter depending on my mood. It can be flashback chapters, sad chapters, happy chapters, full of hilarity chapters, sadistic chapters, chapters that has no real connection to the main plot or the hundredth reviewer can suggest on what he/she wanted to be written! Then after that the special chapters will be in every 50****th**** review. So yeah, I just wanted to say that.**

**Enough of my talks let's start chapter 8 already!**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: I decided here in the first arc it will be just a Family Fluff…don't know about the second arc but I already have couples in mind sadly the only yaoi pairing I have in both arcs was ZoSan and they are not the main ones.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows by now that I do not own any anime, manga or songs right? Yeah, sadly that's the truth.**

**Chapter 8: Daddy is the New Title**

"P-please don't kill me, Doflamingo-sama…" poor guy pleaded as he kneeled on the ground, forehead pressed on the ground in fear of meeting the man in the eyes. He was trembling in dread that any minute he would be food to the crows. He would be lucky if he will die with no pain instead of dying slowly.

"I told you to silence Akagami and destroy the evidences," Don Quixote Doflamingo said as he played to the dagger on his hand. He twirled it a bit before speaking, "But what did you do? Aside from the fact that you killed the man without the skill of torturing him you didn't manage to destroy any evidence at all." He snarled and the poor guy flinched when the dagger was thrown at him. Good thing he has good reflexes so it didn't pierced his hand. Though it was clear that one of his boss was really angry.

"I-I didn't expect that he had a partner."

"That was because you are an _idiot_. Didn't it occur to you at all," he picked up a gun and started to aim it at the poor guy, "That you should have captured him first," he fired at the stomach making the guy screamed in pain, "Then make him talk _before_ you silenced him?" he fired again this time on the head leaving the guy lying on the ground. Dead.

"Why does everyone in Baroque Works with high numbers were all morons." He spat in disgust. If only his cute Law was here then everything will be solved. The kid knows how to entertain guest after all. Doflamingo will never doubt his own masterpiece.

"Stop dwindling the numbers of my agent, flamingo shit," the smell of cigar entered the room an indication that Crocodile was in the room closely followed by a dark, muscular man who was commonly known as Mr. 1. A sign that he was one of the most skilled agent of Baroque Works.

"But 'gator the members of Billions were all idiots! They can't make a proper mission because they do not use their brains!" Doflamingo protested as he stepped on the corpse. These people do not deserve his mercy. They were all junk to him. Unlike his Law he carried his job like an elegant cat. Oh, how he missed his pet.

"Tch, have you already forgotten who saved you from being burned alive?" Crocodile could not really deal with the selfish attitude of this ball of pink but the man was a huge figure in the underworld transactions.

Doflamingo cringed his nose in disgust. It was true that Crocodile saved him from the building being swallowed by fire when the government pets attacked his base. Other members of his family were saved also. Except for one, his very own Trafalgar Law. The last thing he heard was that the kid was taken by the government and now was under their protection. But, the time was already near for him to claim what his.

Doflamingo broke into his maniacal grin, "Time is near to take _my Law._"

**^_^ Oh no! Doffy finally appeared! ^_^**

Dracule Mihawk was busy in analyzing the evidences he and Akagami found in their case. He wanted to bring justice to his partner though he was not out for revenge. Of all the people he knew that revenge gets people to nowhere. Blood only begets blood. He also knew that Shanks will not be happy if he will draw his sword with such intent.

He was really focus in his tasked that he could not help it but feel irritated at the tapping noises his only companion for the day was making. He put down the photos he was examining as he glared at Smoker or 'White Chase' as people tend to call him, also his new partner, who was looking like he could not decide on what to give as a gift to his girlfriend or something like that. He did not want to pry on others business but the tapping was really getting on his nerves.

"Smoker will you please stop making that noise?" Mihawk finally asked after five minutes of listening to it.

"What?"

"That tapping of your fingers on the table," he pointed at it to emphasize his point, "It's really disturbing me in here."

"Really?" Smoker was not sorry at all but he did stop and pick up two tobaccos from his shoulder. He was about to light it but stopped. Even smoking could not help him to ease his mind.

Smoker was having a conflict right now when he agreed to Law that he had his permission to adopt the kids. Why did he agree again? Because of the determined eyes his adopted son giving to him. Right. But he was still worried on what effects the children will have on Law when they finally entered the surgeon's life. Smoker knew what kind of hell was still inside Law's mind…Okay, maybe not all but he had enough data to form what it was.

When Smoker was tasked to order his group in attacking the base of one of the underworld Warlords he was prepared to any cruelty he would witness. Being in the line of job he had for years he already expect on how people could turn into monsters. That was the thoughts he had instilled in his mind. How wrong he was back then. The moment he opened the metal door he saw a pile of bodies littering the whole room. The smell was enough to make you vomit there was no need to see it to get someone sick to the core. Still he let his eyes roamed the room that was then he found a child, probably twelve or thirteen, sitting on the farthest corner with his right ankle chained on the ground.

The kid didn't even bother to look at him. He just stayed on his crouched position hugging his legs closer to his chest and stared in nothingness. When Smoker walked in front of the kid he didn't expect the words he heard,

"_Which one Doffy expects me to kill?"_

Those words were said in a hollow voiced that it seemed like it was said for million and million times. It was liked a taped recorder installed inside a doll. From that Smoker could put the pieces together and without further thinking he destroyed the chain with his gun and lifted the child on his arms. As he expected there were no protests made. The kid did not care anymore on what will happen to him.

It took him years to get the boy to speak.

It took him so long to see him laugh again.

When Law finally attended school he was a little worried. Law has no doubt a genius that was why at the age of eighteen the kid managed to enter One Piece University. But all these worries vanished instantly when Law and Eustass Kidd started fighting. Yeah, it was common that he should reprimand such actions but that was the first time Law expressed what he really feel about others aside from Smoker and Vivi.

But now things were getting a little bit awry and Smoker still contemplates if his approval would not backfire on him.

He hoped that nothing bad will happen to Law and the children.

Smoker went out of the room to make a phone call, "Tashigi, I want you to send me some adoption forms."

"Hai?" the female on the other line answered uncertainly, "Ah… Smoker-san if you don't mind my question, what will you do to the adoption forms?"

At this Smoker snorted, "To give it to my idiotic son."

**^_^…. Nya!...^_^**

"I really hate doing the groceries," Law complained as he picked up some snacks in the shelf. He should have asked Shachi or Penguin to do this but his friends were too busy to be bothered. Oh well, he could relate at that part. Though he still do not like this type of tasked at all.

He pushed his crate to the meat section and bought five kilos of sea king's meat, chicken and pork. Then he bought various vegetables and fruits and finally to get some spices. Good, this could last for one or two week's right? There were also a wide variety of cookies and sweets, even though he was not a particular fan of sweets it helped him to stay awake during night shifts.

He was about to go to the cashier but then he passed the candy section where the main attraction were different shapes of lollipops. He stared at it for a while, eyes going blank as he remembered something,

"_I brought some souvenir for the good boy…"_

Law hunched a little and covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting. Why was it always like this? He wanted to forget damn it! But the more he tried the more he remembered. How much damaged he was? Could he still be fixed? Shaking his head out of his morbid thoughts he proceeded in paying for everything he got.

"Please come again!" the girl in the cashier said in good nature as Law picked up the bags and went out of the building.

He walked for a while until he stopped to the parking lot where he left his car. Well, the good thing was he would not walk to his house carrying four bags of groceries. That would be another tale of suffering on his part. After settling his goods on the back he opened the driver's side but freeze when he heard a familiar nickname rang in the air.

"Traffy!"

Turning his head on his right he saw the trio that was currently the cause of one of his headaches. Oh great. He was planning to visit the kids and tell them his plan in adopting them. Hell! He even tried to make a speech in a piece of paper and tried to memorize it! Sadly sentimentality was not one of his strong points. Damn that speech, it was a piece of crap anyway and that was one of his greatest lost. Why could he not make something heartwarming once in a while? Even Kidd had an ability to make the atmosphere fluffy when he wanted it to be so why Law could not do it?! Why was it so difficult for him to do something like that?

One of these days he will really be damned.

He was about to acknowledge the presence of the kids but then he noticed the smile plastered on Ace's face…

Weird…

Was that a sarcastic expression that was saying 'Why the hell are you here? I don't want to see you at all' or was that a sincere expression saying 'Nice seeing you again I'm glad we had the chance to meet each other.'?

Either way that smile was creeping him out.

"Hi, Traffy!" Luffy greeted again when he was already face to face to the surgeon. Law returned the beaming smile with his awkward one.

The atmosphere among the three was very disturbing…

Wait he took that back,

The atmosphere between the two older brothers was very disturbing to him at all. Why was that? To him it looked like Sabo had just woken up from a nightmare and still remembering it judging from his sour face like anytime something scary will jump out of nowhere while Ace looked like he was having the happiest day of his life by smiling like mister sunshine and all.

Seriously what happened to them?

Clearing his throat—he realized that they were waiting for him to say something—he caught the attention of the youngest,

"What are you guys doing now?" he directed the question to Luffy because Law thought that if he would make an attempt to asked one of the two older brother then he might regret that action for the rest of the day.

"School is out! The teachers have meeting so they dismissed us early!" Luffy answered enthusiastically, glad that he would not stay that long in school because seatworks were boring him.

"I see," Law contemplated the answer. If that was the case then surely the kids were on their way home. Checking his wristwatch he saw that it was already 11:30AM it was almost lunch time, "Have you guys eaten yet?" the question escaped his mouth without thinking that was then he remembered how Ace and Luffy ate. Oh boy, he would be a poor man by the end of the day.

"Not yet!"

What kind of star he was born to? The unluckiest star or the mocking star?

"We were on our way home to eat lunch." This time it was Sabo who spoke, having the energy to finally join the conversation, "but first we need to buy the ingredients so we took a detour here." He started pointing on the grocery store where Law had gone too minutes ago.

"Who will do the cooking?" Law asked curiously.

"Sabo."

"Me."

Both Luffy and Sabo answered at the same time without missing a beat. Hmm… so the brothers could be in sync in some things huh…

"Normally it was Makino-san who was doing the cooking for us but since we got out early then it means she was still in her shop." Sabo offered an explanation to the doctor.

His eyebrow twitched as the words were finally processed inside his head. Possible dangerous scenarios were appearing inside his mind as the thought of the ten year old boy cooking in the kitchen without any supervision of an adult.

"Then what you eat during lunch breaks in school?"

"We buy our foods from the cafeteria." Sabo stated without care.

Cafeteria foods…right…

If Law could still remember cafeteria foods were not that healthy to be intake every day. Sure there were some nutrition in it but not that balance enough for the surgeon's taste. One of the reasons why he always hang out with Sanji and Zoro during his student days, the blond—no matter how much he protested—always prepared bentos for him and their green haired friend. How he missed those days.

He having the itch to asked the kids if he could cook for them but he stole a glance to Ace who was being quiet the entire time they met him. Law shivered as he saw the same eye blinding smile from the freckled child. Was this the Ace he met that rainy day? Or was he hypnotized to be a good kid?

Hypnotism? What a ridiculous theory Trafalgar Law.

Oh well, it was worth to give a shot.

"How about I cook for you guys?" he offered finally as he bend his knees a little so he and Luffy could see each other eye to eye.

"Really? You will cook for us again, Traffy?" Law's lips twitched at hearing the nickname again but paid it no mind. He already understood that he would not have the chance to correct it.

"Yes, I will."

"Yay! You're the best Traffy!" Luffy started jumping in joy proclaiming that he would have a chance to taste 'Traffy's cooking' again.

Law was expecting some kind of protest but not from the person who just spoke, "Are you sure? We don't want to bother you." Sabo asked as he was too reluctant to be added on the doctor's schedule. He was well aware that Law had a hectic time since he was a doctor or so what he thought inside his head.

"It's fine, I'm on night shift today…I think I should say tonight…whatever." He waved his hand in the air expressing that he did not care if what he said was right or wrong but one thing was for sure he had the night shift.

"But-"

"Oh come on, Sabo," for the first time Ace finally spoke, "Trafalgar-san was offering that he will cook for us we should accept it. It's rude to turn down such a good offer."

It was like he received an electric shock from the sky. In short lightning. Did his ears were playing tricks on him? Did Ace called him 'Trafalgar-san' instead of 'Creepy Doctor'? Did he just accepted him instead of pushing him away?

It was clear that his shock was shown as he heard Sabo groaned beside him. Law turned his head and he saw that the blond was covering his face with the palm of his right hand.

"He had been like that since yesterday…" Sabo muttered under his breath but Law still caught it.

Yesterday?

It was the time that he scolded Ace for thinking such negative things…wait… does this mean the freckled boy was out for revenge for the slap?

If that was the case then he was having second thoughts in accompanying the kids to their home.

"Let's go, Traffy!" Luffy snapped him out from his thoughts and took a hold of Law's right hand, "Today is your first time going to our home right? Let's go!" looking at Luffy's face was a major mistake Law had done. He could not say no to that face!

Actually Law already had been in their place since the funeral but he didn't mention it because he didn't want to dampen the mood.

No backing away now Trafalgar Law. This chance was too good to pass. If the kids were willing to let him cook for them then this might be the good opportunity to tell them that he was going to adopt them.

"Then hop on," Law said with force enthusiasm as he open the door of his car for the backseat.

The ride was deafening as Law expected having Luffy with them. The kid was speaking in the entire journey about nonsensical stuff. He talked to Ace about the cartoon they watched last night on how cool the character was then he talked to Sabo about school and finally to Law about how their house looked like. Funny thing was not even once did Ace tried or scold Luffy to shut up. From what Law had witnessed since he met the trio Ace did not like it when Luffy was too noisy around people he did not taken a liking to. One example was Law himself.

Another theory, Ace had formed a split personality.

Now Trafalgar Law that was a probable theory,

He should stop arguing with himself. If he continued this then next time he might saw an angel and a demon hovering on each side of his ears.

When they finally reached West Blue the kids jumped out of the car and Luffy dragged Law inside their home having the doctor to trip on his own feet a few times.

"Hey, Ace," Sabo called out when he saw that Luffy successfully grabbed the attention of the surgeon, "Are you sure you're not sick for suggesting this idea?"

"Huh?" Ace mumbled out as he put Luffy's bag on his right shoulder while his own bag on his left, "What do you mean? I told you I'm fine! And I agreed 100% in having Trafalgar-san as our new 'Daddy'"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sabo snapped as he raised his hands up in the air, "For the past month you were hell bent in refusing any forms of adoption from any adults!" the blond stressed out his point by crossing his arms in front of his chest then brought it down again creating slashing movements, "But now you were all sunshine and roses in accepting Trafalgar-san? Are you sure you didn't accidentally drink a different medicine for your narcolepsy?"

Ace scowled a little. Well, at least he had retained some of his usual expressions.

"I'm serious Ace," Sabo pleaded, "I don't want to think that you were forcing yourself for our sake. And how can you be so sure that Trafalgar-san will adopt the three of us?"

Ace stayed silent for a moment. How could he explain his thoughts to Sabo? He was not that good in using his words after all to express his feelings. Ever since Trafalgar scolded and slapped him on that rainy day he had some kind of….enlightenment, for lack of better words. The doctor made him realize that yeah, the world was cruel but things could be good also if you will look at it in other angles. He may be weak now but Ace would make sure that he will be strong so he could protect his brothers. Ace could also feel that Trafalgar wanted to took care of them. He could see it in Trafalgar's eyes.

"He is a good man, a little bit creepy yeah. But he had already proven himself to me," Ace finally answered as he walked towards their front door.

Sabo raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the vague answer he got but didn't press anymore. One thing was clear to him; Ace finally saw what he had not seen before because of his own grief. And for the first time since they met the blond was truly happy for this changed of his brother.

After they entered the house they heard the clattering of metals in the kitchen, a sign that Law was already starting to cook their lunch. Ace and Sabo went into their own rooms to put down the bags, of course Ace went to Luffy's room also. Then they joined their little brother who was talking nonstop to the doctor. Law simply smiled to Luffy but it was obvious that he was not really listening though the youngest didn't noticed it at all so he kept on talking.

The food was delicious. For someone who lived alone he could really impress some women in his cooking. Law had an inkling of satisfaction inside as he watched the children eat the foods with vigor. In just fifteen minutes the table that was once full of edibles was now left with empty plates. The doctor sighed, if his meals will be this fast he did not know if he would ever get the hang of it.

The children helped him in washing the dishes and as a reward Law treated them some cakes. Originally he bought it for himself but the circular sweet was too big for him to eat it in one day even one week he would not manage to finish it. The kids on the other hand cheered at the sweet treat. It was a chocolate cake after all who would not eat such a delicious thing?

As they ate the cake Law took a deep breath. As he said before it was now or never.

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy," he called the name of each boy to gain their attention, "I know this subject could bring back unpleasant memories but I just wanted to asked," he paused for a while thinking if he should be really doing this, "Can I have your permission to adopt all of you?"

There was a moment of silence as the boys stared at him with different expressions.

"Do you mean that you will adopt the three of us?" Sabo asked as he put down his fork.

"Yeah, I'm not planning to separate the three you to each other," he assured the blond the next scenes was not expected at all.

"I told you he would adopt us," Ace said in a smug voice.

"Oh well, I'm not really against it," Sabo finally voice his approval.

"Yay! Traffy will be our new Daddy!" Luffy cheered as he raised both of his hands in the air.

That's it? No protests at all? No 'we can take care of ourselves so shut up' moment? Let's face the truth he was expecting all those to come out from Ace but the…wait was Ace the oldest? Anyways he was expecting the freckled boy to say something negative against him but instead now he was hearing was nothing but approvals.

"Wait, you're not angry?" he directed the question to Ace who just stared back at him like he was dumb.

"No, why should I be?" Ace returned the question with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, aren't you the one who protested against Ms. Makino's idea in adopting the three of you?"

"Oh please," Ace took a bite from his cake before continuing, "Makino was trying to separate us. You on the other hand were trying to keep us together so why should I be angry?"

Law put a hand on his face. In which side of reality did he wake up to?

"Okay, you're right about that part but what changed your view to me?" after all Ace had a strong hostility against him.

Ace beamed a smile at him like he was really expecting that question, no, like he was waiting for it from the start.

"I just realized that you can really be a good 'Daddy'" he answered leaving no added explanation.

Unable to comprehend what was happening around him Law chose to ignore everything. In other words he fainted where he was sitting. Pretty much on what happened to Sabo.

"Ace, I think you shocked him," Sabo commented.

**A/N: One question, how can I make line breakers?**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Party

**A/N: Aw… I Feel so Loved…. Anyways thanks for the reviews and favs and follows! Thanks also to the people who answered my question in the previous chapter! By the way I just want to say that my memory is very unreliable so forgive me if there were people out there who reviewed but didn't get any replies! One more thing, many of you said that they don't want Law to be paired up with Kidd so KiddXLaw fans I'm so sorry (T-T) because I have decided that Law will be single until the end but hey I have mood swings so it may changed ^_^**

**Warnings: ****Shortest chapter I have written yet so far and OOCness**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None yet**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter9: Welcome Party**

With tired eyes and a stifled yawn Law finally managed to open the door after the key had fallen ten times from his hand. Meaning he had to pick it up ten times also. He was already used to night shifts so what made this one different? Because he had finally the approval of the boys, yeah, that's right. He thought when that time came he would be sighing in relief but no, now his mind was in overload.

How should he do this? The papers were easy to take care of it was who will stay in whose house.

If it will be in his house he needed to make some renovations which would possibly take a lot of time or he could move in with the boys. That was his only options.

If he will be the one doing the moving then there will be a lot of things to take care of. First he needed to pack all his things then he needed to call at work to ask for a week off for the moving. But what made him to hesitate was that he felt that he was covering Shanks' existence. Well, he was covering the role but still…

He walked to the kitchen, his favorite part of the house because of coffee. He began making a new batch of his favorite black coffee and another yawn escaped his lips. It's already 5:30AM he better go to sleep if he wanted to be functional for the rest of the day. Pouring the hot liquid in his 'Bepo mug' (something he only used when alone) he picked it up when the desired amount was already filled. Inhaling the aroma that calmed every nerve he had he finally noticed that there was a brown enveloped lying on the counter. He picked it up after settling his coffee down on the same counter as he opened the enveloped. What he saw inside left him surprise that he was awakened instantly as the gears inside his head started working rapidly again.

…it was adoption forms he needed to fill.

Without waiting a second he picked up his phone from his lab coat—something he forgot to wear off when he entered—he dialed the number of the person he knew who sent it to his house. That and the only person who has another duplicate of his key was no other than that man aside from Shanks.

The phone rang twice before someone answered it.

"_Hello."_ A gruff voice muttered clearly trying to rub off the sleep from his mind.

"Smoker-ya," was all Law managed to say as he still stared at the papers like he could not believe this was happening.

"_Not another word brat. If you say something I might change my mind,"_

Law smiled at himself. He was very lucky to met Smoker in his life. If it was not for the man he would not be here standing and drinking a cup of coffee with peace of mind. That day was like played by fate.

But still Law hated fate and luck.

"Thanks…Dad…" he said with sincere gratitude and he could imagine that on the other line Smoker was having a different shade red all over his face. He knew that because he rarely called the man in that title.

"_Shut up brat!"_ with that the phone went dead.

He stared at his phone with content and then he let his eyes scanned the room. There was a lot of days he spent at this kitchen eating alone than the times when his friends visited him. He walked outside and opened the door in the living room. This place was not that used at all since he rarely stayed in the house. Walking upstairs he went to his room and turning the lights on. How many nights and days did he spent in here just sleeping?

This was just a house…

It was never a home to him…

This place was never warm…

Unlike when he was staying with Smoker in East Blue the place was full of warmth and dare he say it, kindness. Yeah there were a lot of times that he and his old man argued but he really liked it when each argument ended Smoker ruffled his hair with an affection a father should have.

Still…is it right for him to just changed place?

Isn't it a disgrace to Shanks?

Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder as the warmth he thought earlier became real. Silent whisper was heard in his ear.

"_As long as you protect my sons and make sure they're happy then everything is fine."_

Eyes widening at the familiar voice he turned around to see its source but emptiness only met him. Sighing with a defeated childish expression he then chuckled a little, "Still giving me problems, Shanks-ya?" he smiled as he messed up his hair a little.

Phone still in hand he started sending messages,

"_Hey, I need some lifting help. Who is available this weekend?"_

* * *

><p>"Trafalgar Law?" Makino questioned as she hanged the laundry. Little Luffy was beside her watching the dragonfly that was perched in a mossy stone.<p>

"Hm!" the child nodded as he played at the insect and when it flew away he just laughed with no care in the world.

"He was really going to adopt you three?" she tried to clarify the new information further.

"Yeah!" Luffy finally faced her giving Makino his innocent smile, "He said he will make sure that all of us will stay together!"

Makino pondered at this for a moment. If her memory was right then Trafalgar Law was one of the world's most famous surgeons. She met her a few times on her bar when Shanks dragged his former students in a night where he wanted to party like there is no tomorrow. Then this Trafalgar Law was the one who has tattoos all over his upper body, right? Was he really suitable to be the new guardian of the kids?

"Ne, ne, Makino!" Luffy tugged on her shirt to gather some attention which she gave, "You know, Traffy was really one if the best! But not as best as Shanks!"

"I'm sure he is," Makino smiled sweetly as she bend her knees so that Luffy could face her comfortably.

"Ace and Sabo accepted him also!"

At first Makino was surprised by this development. Who knew that a person who was practically saying every time he went to her bar with Shanks that he could never handle any children was very loved by the kids? What an interesting twist of fate.

"Then I guess he would be a good Daddy." She finally said as she ruffled Luffy's hair.

"That's right!"

"Luffy! Trafalgar-san is here!" they heard Sabo and it was accompanied by different voices.

"Coming!"

When they were inside they were met by four faces. One was a blond with swirly eyebrow who was arguing by a man who has a green hair then next to them who were carrying a box was the redhead who helped Ace in rescuing the surgeon and at last the guest of honor himself. Or rather the new member of the family,

"Good morning, Ms. Makino" Law greeted when his eyes met a familiar woman. Those were the only words of greeting he managed to say before the kids bombarded him with different questions and stories. He was dragged inside immediately that he almost stumbled on the floor.

"Who knew that Law would adopt these unruly brats?" Zoro commented while carrying three boxes from the van which Eustass owned.

When Law gave them a message they answered right away. Too bad the other two doctors didn't managed to come to the last minute.

It was decided that Law will move to West Blue which the kids agreed full heartedly when he picked them up one Thursday afternoon. Now they were arranging the house to accommodate the things of the new member. It was a good thing that Law lived alone so all in all they only have ten boxes to bring the down. Three of it only contained books while one contained bottles of coffee beans. It was a shocked on how Law could be a real addict in caffeine. And since the doctor was not that much interested in clothes his collection were very few. Most of it was only in one pattern of the hoodie with the creepy smiley on it and spotted pants along with a few lab gowns. The rest of the boxes contained some personal things that belonged in the kitchen. Law forbade them in opening one of it that was almost devoured with the tape. Well, Sanji and Zoro did not know what's inside but Kidd knew that it contained various collections of the chibified polar bear.

Makino could not help them because she needed to go back to her shop but before saying her goodbyes Sanji fawned all over her on how beautiful she was that Zoro needed to hold back the blond. When the swordsman was sure that he had a firm grip on his lover he exchanged a few words to Makino in which the lady giggled a little then nodded.

"Oi, Law! Get your ass down here and help us!" Sanji shouted when he finally noticed that the one who owned all of the stuff they were putting out of the boxes was nowhere to be found in the first floor.

"Just wait a minute!" the response the heard.

"Give him a break, Love-cook. The kids were having fun with him." As usual Zoro contradicted his lover which insinuates another fight.

Kidd just stared at them before resuming on his tasked. Who would believed that this two idiots that fights everyday were lovers? The fight continued but they stopped when they noticed that the redhead was silent since this morning when they met Trafalgar on North Blue. Zoro also noticed that Kidd was giving Law a lot more attention than before.

"Oi, Kidd!" Zoro called after exchanging looks with Sanji. It was a silent conversation that he understood very well.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" yeah it was an idiotic response but it was the first thing that got out of his mouth.

"What Marimo here was saying was that you've been quiet since we met this morning." Sanji elaborated as he opened the window in the living room, where they were unpacking, and started lighting his cigarette, "Something is bothering you?"

At first Kidd really wanted to tell them that yes, something is bothering me. That Trafalgar had been lying to us about his mental state for years. That our friend who was putting up a façade of a sadist was nothing but a mere scared child and that sooner or later everything might fall apart. That the surgeon we knew might be gone in the near future.

"Nothing, there was some adjustments I needed to do in the company."

But the time is not right. He promised to Trafalgar that he would wait. That he would listen when he was ready.

"Suit yourself, shitty-magnet."

Up on the second floor the kids were giving their Daddy-to-be a tour.

"This yellow door is my room, Traffy!" Luffy presented as he took a hold of Law's right hand.

"The red one is mine." Ace stated as he leaned on the said door.

"And the blue door is mine." Sabo said while knocking on it a few times.

"Come, Traffy, you're room is this one!"

The youngest proudly pointed on the door across the three wooden pieces they just presented. The color of it was the same as the color of rum. At that Law already knew who the owner of that room was.

Or the previous owner rather,

"Isn't this Shanks-ya's room?"

"It is," Ace was the one who answered his question as the freckled boy approached him, hand behind his head for support, "But we decided that you should occupy it now."

This side of Ace was never a sight to get used to be.

"Why?"

"What why?" this time it was Sabo who voiced his curiosity. What's wrong in having their new Daddy to use that room?

"I was expecting that you don't want me to enter your father's room." Law stated bluntly while slowly sitting on the ground. Being dragged around after setting all those boxes down was not on his list so now his legs were slowly giving up. He really needed to exercise.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ace crossed his arms in front of his chest while huffing a little, "Shanks would be happy if you would use that room."

"That's right Traffy!" Luffy agreed giving him one of the widest smiles he ever saw. How could the child do that without having muscle cramps was beyond his imagination.

As much as it did not made sense Law somehow understood what they were saying. This was a step of getting through the past…

But still no matter how morbid his thoughts, living in a room of a deceased person was something he should get used to. He might experience some Goosebumps in the nights that would passed.

This was also a perfect place for Shanks to strangle him to death if the redhead decided he was not fit to be the new guardian of his children…

On the second thought Law would not have a problem to it either way because when that happened it only meant that he failed to fulfill his vow.

"Okay, that's enough," he finally made the children to stop their babblings. He really need to get down or else Sanji might kicked him for not helping out, "I need to help unpacking my stuff." With that he stood up. Putting his hands on each side of his pants' pocket he walked towards the stairs.

"Wait, Traffy!"

"What is it this time?" Law asked as he turned around. That was when he saw the conspiring smirks shared by the kids. This was not good. Something told him that nothing good would come out of that.

The brothers took a deep breath before speaking again,

"WELCOME HOME, DADDY!"

After those words came out of their mouths Law felt that he became dartboard pierced by multiple darts. Those words he was expecting it to Luffy maybe to Sabo also but Ace? Ace calling him 'Daddy'? that was way, way, way out of character! And what's with that polite smile of his? Since when did he learn to be polite in the first place?!

For the second time of the week Law fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p>As it turns out Sanji, Zoro and Kidd prepared a party for the newly formed family at the Baratie. It was the restaurant that their blond friend owned after his father died a few years ago. And it was still in good shape a sign that Sanji was really one of the greatest chefs. They also knew that their friend would another restaurant at the New World City with the name of 'All Blue'.<p>

There were a few questions about the name and Sanji was really embarrassed to say the reason behind it. Whether it was a good thing or bad Zoro took it as his cue to explain.

The swordsman say that he was the one who suggested it as a compliment to the cooks beautiful blue eyes. When those words came out of his mouth Sanji turned red ad kicked Zoro continuously while the kids just laughed at them.

Many were invited. Law's colleagues at the hospital were there also and Makino as well.

They were all happy celebrating and Law was laughing along them. That was until he felt an ominous aura directed at him. His body stiffened and his eyes turned dilated as he felt that pressure. It was not that strong like from his memory but it was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Could it be…

Turning around as fast as he could he was met by one of the waitresses of Baratie. She has a pale complexion and a light green color adorned her hair. She was smiling trying to be warm to the customers but Law knew that smile was nothing but cold. Like a blizzard in the winter.

"Here's your desserts," the waitress said as she put down the cold sweet treats.

"Thanks you very much, Monet-chan!" Sanji exclaimed as she helped the waitress in setting down the last foods on their list for the night.

Monet? Why was that name sound so familiar?

On the other side of the table where the children were causing a ruckus by playing and stealing each other's food Luffy accidentally shoved the glass containing the flavored treat and shattered on the ground.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry!" the child immediately said because now the waitress' clothes were now having a tint of green, pink and blue.

"Don't worry about it," Monet assured him by ruffling his hair. After that she proceeded in gathering the pieces. Good thing it broke into large pieces so she would only picked six of it.

Something about her actions reminded Law of something that happened a long, long time ago.

"_Don't worry about it. I will clean all the mess you will leave behind." A cold feminine voiced said as she ruffled the untamed hair of the seven years old child, "As long as you follow Doffy's orders."_

Without a warning Law stood up from his seat and turned around,

"Oi, where are you going?" Zoro asked when he saw that the doctor was trembling, a hand covering his mouth.

"I-I just need to go to the restroom," after that was said he walked away as fast as he could.

No one noticed that their waitress was giving a malicious smirk to their friend who had just left their group.

Who was up to play the game of chase?

**A/N: Hey, I just want to say that don't get used in fast updates okay?**

**Someone also asked for recommendations well… anything written by 'Anjelle' is great then there is also 'It takes a village (or a pirate crew)' by 'MarzBarz' which is very cute!**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Candies for the good boy

**A/N: So yeah, I created an outline in this story to follow but it turns out I can't even follow my own instructions as well…this is bad… if this continues (which was actually happening already) then the original two arcs might go to three or four! This is bad!**

**Title: Daddy is The New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None…yet**

**Disclaimer: Come one! Everyone knows that I don't own One Piece or any anime and manga!...right?**

**Chapter 10: Candies for a good boy**

Five months already passed since Law gained custody over the three boys. The first few days were hell even for him. He had to make a lot of adjustments in his personal system. Like his shifts in the hospital. In the past he did not mind what time he would had for the day but now he had children under his care he needed to go home early, changed clothes and pick up the trio. Then after that he would make dinner and listen to the kids nonstop chattering.

Surprisingly instead of feeling tired in doing that he felt…refreshed somehow like he was listening to playful sound of wind. Leaving him calm and collected than he could ever remember.

At night when the children were asleep he would check on them.

He heard back in the past when Smoker's co-workers gathered in their house they will always teased the officer in being a doting father. One of the reasons of the teasing was that Smoker would always checked on Law every night if he was having a nightmare.

Law kept that knowledge to himself. When he was eighteen and remembered that part of his memory he purposely pretended to be asleep and to his surprised even then that he was a certified adult Smoker still treated him the same thirteen year old child he met. Law thought he was going to get angry at that but he didn't because deep inside he felt warm. So that time as Smoker patted his head he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Doing the same thing back then he always entered the kids' room. First was Ace, whenever he entered the room it was always full of mess. Silently he would gather the thrown clothes on the floor and piled them neatly on the laundry basket. Then he would pick up the scattered papers and placed them on the study table. After that he would watched Ace's breathing for a few minutes and when he deemed it that the freckled boy was having a serene sleep he would gently put his hand on the child's head and hummed softly, having Ace to unconsciously leaned on the warmth he was giving. He smiled before standing every time he would do that his eyes always caught the sight of the cowboy hat he bought for Ace since the welcome party. Time had really passed by.

Next was Sabo. The room of the blond was always in perfect order. If there was someone in the house who had a slight OCD of cleanliness that could be comparable to Law then that would be Sabo. Well not that either of them would admit it. Law would never admit that he had such a case for his reason was that it was an ingrained habit since he became a doctor while Sabo's was that he was the only one who had enough sense to clean the house among the three of them.

Doing the same thing as he did to Ace Law gently stroked the blond and made sure that everything was okay. Then he saw that Sabo's hand was on top of a hard bound book. Upon closer inspection Law realized that it was the blank book he bought since he heard from Luffy that Sabo had a wide range of imagination. These kids really accepted him, huh? The idea still baffled him up to this point.

The last room was Luffy's and Law was not surprised when he saw that the youngest was still awake. The light on the bedside table gave him enough illumination to see the figure of the boy.

"D-Daddy…" Luffy called as he pulled up his blanket above his face that only his eyes could be seen.

"Can't sleep?" Law asked with a soft tone when he approached the bed and sat just beside his youngest, "Scared of monsters?" he joked a little.

"I-I'm not!" immediately Luffy protested, "M-monsters are not real!" but the trembling of his voice was really hard to convince someone to his statement.

Law chuckled at seeing the usual antics before placing his right hand on top of Luffy's head and started stroking the untamed hair, "Don't worry, I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"R-really?"

"I promise," he assured the child further.

As he said those words Luffy slowly allowed his eyes to close, contented with the warmth his Daddy's hand were giving and the soft humming to lull him to dreamland.

Law stayed for a good one hour before bidding the youngest a soft goodnight and planting a kissed on the forehead.

He hoped things will stay as peaceful as this

* * *

><p>Morning came and as usual Law, who was busy in the kitchen, heard the noises of his daily days. The kids were up and trying to get themselves to be ready for school. Getting used to it he shrugged and settled the foods on the table. Looking at the clock it was just two minutes before six. He took a seat on the dining area and started counting, (1)<p>

10…9…8…7…6…

He heard the hurried steps on the stairs.

5…4…3…2…

The steps were running towards his direction.

1…

"GOOD MORNING DADDY!" the greeting he received from the three kids who were smiling at him with joy.

"Good morning," he said back with a smile as he beckoned them to start eating their breakfast before it went cold.

The kids happily took their seat. The rectangular table was enough for four people. From Law's place Ace was sitting on the right while Sabo on the left and Luffy was directly in front of their father.

The meal was simple omelet rice, some French bread and soup, and apple juice (2). With just a span of ten minutes the table was now left with empty plates and glasses. After breakfast the kids ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth then went upstairs to pick up their bags. Going back downstairs and into the kitchen Law handed them their lunchboxes. Everything in check the doctor gathered his own things and locked the door. Motioning for the kids to get in the car he started his engine. He was supposed to drive already but then his phone rang. Grumbling at the disturbance and not wanting to drive while having a conversation in the phone with children on the back he decided to pick it up.

"What?" he asked not trying to conceal his annoyance to the person on the other end who just intentionally or unintentionally ruined his usual mornings.

"Law-kun!" the person on the other end exclaimed.

"Hiruluk-san?" it was unusual for Law to use –san but some people were exemptions.

Meanwhile the kids on the back saw that their Daddy was answering a phone call so they amused themselves by talking about the anime they watched last night. Something about a detective with a wolf DNA and had a hair fetish. That was all Law heard from the conversation of the brothers.

"What is it, Hiruluk-san? Speak or I'm hanging up. I don't want my sons," that word was still foreign to his mouth, but oh well, he would get used to it, "to be late for school."

"Oh! Right! You're a father now! It still surprised me on how you could take care of kids considering how much you hate them in the past!" the old man laughed on the other side.

Law gripped his phone in anger, "Dr. Hiruluk…" he made sure that his voice carried his emotions, "Speak or I'm hanging up!"

Hiruluk just sighed at the response he was getting from the prodigy doctor, "Alright, alright, I called to tell you that you will be taking my shift this afternoon."

"What?!"

"Don't worry I have little to none patients at that time so it's alright!"

"What the—I can't take shifts that late!"

"What did you say? You agreed? Thanks! I already told the director that you have such a good heart so you will take my place! Good luck!" with that the line went dead.

"Dr. Hiruluk!" Law shouted on the phone but it was futile to do it now that the old man hanged up on him. He mentally cursed the old doctor while lightly banging his head on the steering wheel.

_Damn bastard does not know how to take responsibilities sometimes fuck this world he didn't even listen to me that pathetic excuse for a doctor who was just giving poisons when drugs were involved can't even-_

His inner ranting were interrupted by the voice of a freckled boy,

"Hey, Dad," Ace called him.

After days of asking/pleading on the oldest (now he was sure that Ace was the oldest) to change the way he called him the boy finally agreed. So now Luffy was the only who called him Daddy, sometimes Sabo also but usually it was Dad also.

"Aren't we supposed to go to school now?" he continued his question.

That was then Law realized that if would not start driving then the kids would be really late! But first things first, he turned his head around so that he was looking directly to the three.

"Hey, I might be late in picking you up guys later," he said as he secured the seatbelt of Luffy, "So can you wait me at Sabaody Park?" it looked like he was asking but mentally he wished that the trio would not make any complaints.

"Why are you going to be late, Daddy?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Well…" explaining it will just make his frustrations to bubble up but he tried to pushed such feelings away to make a logical response, "A co-worker of mine was absent today so I need to take his shift."

"Can't other people take it?" this time it was Sabo who asked. He was slightly annoyed that their father was going to take extra jobs just because someone didn't showed up.

"Unfortunately they can't because my name was already on the list."

There was a silent moment as the kids contemplate the situation,

"Can I play in the sand box?" Luffy asked hopefully. After all, Sabaody had a huge sand box!

"I don't see why not?"

"Yay!"

It was Luffy he always ended up situations that have options to choose.

* * *

><p>So that was why they were in Sabaody Park with a hyper active little brother running everywhere. Ace and Sabo opted to just sat down on the swings not making an effort to make it move as they watched Luffy to play with the other kids in the park.<p>

"Why did we agree to this again?" Sabo asked grumpily as he took a bite of his vanilla ice cream they bought earlier.

"I don't want to be reminded," Ace answered plopping the last part of the cone in his mouth and swallowed it.

Why was it when Luffy made a decision they could not bend it in any way they want? They were the older brothers, damn it! But then… a determined look or puppy eyes displayed on Luffy's face was enough to sway anyone in his own whims.

"Hey, Ace," Sabo attempted to make a conversation which the freckled boy welcomed, "Are you already use to our new names?"

Right being adopted means they needed to change their surnames so now they carry the word Trafalgar as their last names.

"It's not that bad," Ace pull out his right hand and started counting, "Trafalgar Ace, Trafalgar Sabo, Trafalgar Luffy. I guess it's much easier to write also."

"You've really got a simple mind, haven't you?"

"Shut up!"

Sabo laughed at the reaction he got. It's been a while since he managed to rile up Ace this far. Ever since they had Trafalgar Law as their new father the freckled boy was much more mellow and observant to his surroundings. He got mad, yes, but not that easily anymore. Still most of the times Ace act based on his instincts but due to their talking they didn't realized that Luffy was nowhere in sight in time anymore.

"Ace…I think something is missing…" Sabo mumbled as dread started to form.

"I think I know what you are talking about…" Ace added when a certain strawhat was nowhere in sight anymore.

Luffy on the other hand got distracted to the bubbles that he didn't noticed he was faraway to the playground of Sabaody Park and now he was in the busy shopping part. There were so many people and he realized that he was alone that there was no one he knew around. This was bad! Ace and Sabo would get angry at him!

Trying to retrace his path only to see that it could not be done since there were so many people, he was already on the verge of crying when a hand gently landed on his shoulder. Turning around and scared that a stranger might take him somewhere he was prepared to fight. He stopped when he saw a familiar woman.

"Waitress-nee-chan!" Luffy called as he remembered that it was the woman who served the food at them during the welcome party.

"Ara, you're the boy who broke the glass at Baratie, right? Luffy if I remember your name correctly."

"Hai! My name is Trafalgar Luffy! How about you nee-chan?" he asked tilting his head on his right side.

"I'm Monet," She answered with a sweet smile, "Are you lost?"

Remembering his present situation his earlier joy was replaced by panic and he started messing his hair,

"Ah! What should I do?! Ace and Sabo will get angry at me!" he started running on circles as he said incomprehensible words further.

Monet could not help but to quirk a smile at the idiocy she was witnessing. She was ordered by Doffy to find where was Law living now and what was his current lifestyle. Her investigations showed her that Law was adopted by Smoker, who was now a Vice-Admiral, and having sessions with a psychiatrist named Nefertari Vivi, the daughter of Alabasta's ruler. Law was also known as one of the greatest surgeon in New World City. Now her latest information was that three kids were now under his care.

It's time to get the plan in its second phase.

"Calm down," she said as she opened her purse and produced a circular thing wrapped in red, "Here have some candy."

At the mention of something sweet Luffy immediately stopped and accepted the treat without second thoughts. He plopped the candy inside his mouth after unwrapping it and savored the strawberry flavor invading his taste buds.

"Is it good?" Monet asked as she crouched down to see the child better.

"Hmm!" Luffy then looked at her with hopeful eyes, obviously wanting for more.

Monet smiled a bit and handed him a small pouch containing different kinds of candies. Luffy accepted it wholeheartedly and took a bite from one of the funny shaped lollipops.

When the child was finally calm enough to narrate what happened to him Monet offered helped to get him back to the playground. Luffy, with nothing to choose from, acknowledged the help she offered and took of hold of her hand to avoid getting separated through the crowd.

It turned out he was not that far from the playground. It only took them five minutes to retrace his steps,

"Thank you very much Monet-nee-chan!" he bid her goodbye as he ran towards the swings where he lasts saw his brothers.

Monet waved back and when the child was nowhere in sight her gentle smile was replaced by a sadistic one as she dialed a number, "Hello, we will proceed to Phase 2." She ordered to whoever was that on the other line.

On Luffy's part when he was just in front of the swings he saw that his brothers were not there. Looking around he could not see any trace of them. He was about to shout when someone called his name.

"LUFFY!" worry and anger mixed in one shout.

Searching for the source of it he saw Ace and Sabo running towards him. He was about to shout back at them but Ace beat him to it by jumping when he was a good distance near his little brother and punched him on the head.

"Ouch!" Luffy took hold on the forming bump on his head due to the impact, "What was that for?!"

"For leaving without saying anything!" his freckled brother exclaimed back attempting for another punch but was stopped in time by Sabo.

"Hey, Ace, calm down already! All that matters now was that Luffy is safe!" he tried to make sense as he tried to prevent in damaging further the brain cells of their little brother but Ace tried to struggle from his gripped.

Luffy pouted because of the pain inflicted on him but then realization dawned at him. They were looking for him, it only meant that he made them worried.

"I'm sorry…" Luffy mumbled softly as he bowed his head a little when reality hit him, "I got distracted…"

Just hearing the honest guilt on Luffy's tone finally made Ace to calm down. When Sabo felt that there was no reason to hold his brother he let go. When the freckled boy was finally free he immediately enveloped Luffy in a hug,

"Idiot! We were worried you know!" he tried to scold Luffy but it only had a little effect because the entire time he was patting the youngest head just to make sure that he was really there.

Ace could not afford to lose anyone anymore.

"So this is where you are," a deep baritone voice interrupted their happy reunion and they looked up. There they saw Uncle Mihawk's little brother and his friend.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed in happiness as he jumped away from Ace and towards the green haired man. When he was near he gave no warning and hopped, dangling on Zoro's neck. Good thing the man had fast reflexes he managed to carry the child on his arms to avoid being choked.

"Why are you here, Sanji-san?" Sabo asked as he stared from the swordsman then to the chef then back again. Clearly he was confused at the presence of these two adults.

"Your father asked us to pick you up 'cause he might be later than he thought and since we were near the area we said 'yes'. So now let's get you guys home." Sanji explained trying to refrained himself from cussing. He clearly wanted to say 'The Shitty-doctor' but since he was around the children he must set as a good example.

If only he knew how colorful Ace could speak he would be ashamed.

The truth was it happened that Sanji needed to force Zoro to go to the hospital where Chopper was working at for a check up to his stitches. Knowing the swordsman the young doctor asked Sanji to get Zoro to see him no matter what. So there were a few battles but Zoro reluctantly went to New World hospital. Coincidentally that is where Law worked also and they accidentally met in one of the hallways. One thing led to another and now they were having three kids in tow.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's bag because the child seemed like had no intention to let go at all, "Oi, Luffy get down will ya?"

"Nope~" the child disagreed in a sing song voice, "I want Zoro to carry me!"

Muttering a few words under his breath about stupid puppy eyes and that he must not hurt the children Zoro adjusted his hold so that his muscles would be in a much more comfortable position.

As usual having the three kids together the ride was not that peaceful and quiet. As well as Zoro could not teased the chef or flirt also since right now, as hypocritical as it sound, they must set a good example. Who knows what Law will do to them when the children saw two guys kissing? Their surgeon friend had no problem about his friends being lovers but when children were involved it was not too bad to take caution, after all parents were scary like bears.

When they got the trio in their home they met Law in the kitchen who was now preparing dinner.

"Daddy!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran towards his father and gave a hug.

"Welcome home," Law greeted as he returned the hug and gently ruffled the head of the other two, "Thanks for bringing them home, Sanji-ya, Zoro-ya."

"No problem," Sanji casually said while searching for his cigarettes, "Where can I smoke?" he asked well naturedly.

"You can open the window in the living room,"

"Okay," with that the blond chef went to his next destination followed by the swordsman.

"And Zoro-ya," Law called out before his friend went out of hearing range, "Please mind your actions while you're here, okay?" the smile was clearly telling him _no flirting inside or else…_

With a shiver running down his spine Zoro unwillingly nodded and went out of sight.

"Now, you three go upstairs and clean yourselves." He ordered when he saw that the children were covered in dirt. He could tell that the most active in the playground was Luffy considering that his white shirt was now a tint of light brown. The boys nodded in agreement as they put down their bags on the table. After that they race towards the bathroom.

Laughing at the antics of the boys he leaned on the table where the bags were. Unfortunately that mild bump caused Luffy's bag to fall down. Seeing this Law picked it up but the zipper was not closed enough that the things inside fall down. Cursing a little he kneeled a bit to gathered the scattered papers, notebooks and pencil. That was the time he saw a small pouched mixed in that school stuff. Curious at what it was he settled the bag back on the table and grabbed it.

Having a closer look on the pouched his eyes widen in fear. His breathing pattern quickened as his body started to tremble like he was left outside in a weather having a temperature of below 0oC. There on that small bag was the symbol he dreaded to ever see again.

The symbol of the Donquixote Family…

_Here are some candies for the good boy_

Law was not seeing where he was anymore. His senses brought him back to that same room he never wanted to see again. That room covered in blood. That same room he was first touched. That vile place he did not want to remember anymore but now he was here again.

He screamed so loud it was like his body was being mutilated to pieces, a scream that was heard through the entire house that footsteps came rushing towards the kitchen.

The first who arrived were the kids and they did not like the scene in front of them at all. There on the floor was their father sitting on the ground. Crouching like a child hiding from the monsters that would show in the dark. His whole body was shaking and they could hear the uneven breathing that could be compared to someone who just ran a marathon.

Ace was the first one to move and he cautiously approached the man. Slowly and slowly he could hear the words being muttered,

"Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit…" though he could not make sense on it because the words were spoken so fast he could not grab which word was which.

Gently Ace placed a hand on Law's shoulder attempting to calm his father down but the effect was the opposite. Immediately a scream was heard again and the man crawled away from the touched until he hit the wall.

Sabo's mouth was left open. What happened? When they got home their father was okay. He gave them his usual warm welcome home a while ago and now he was whimpering like someone hurt him deeply. What was happening now?

Luffy could not grasp the situation at all. The only thing he could understand was that something was hurting his Daddy. But he could not see what it was so he did not know what to do.

Ace was now uncertain on what to do. It was plain obvious that if he would touched again his father then things might get worse.

The kids were in dilemma when Zoro and Sanji finally got there also. Just like the kids they were surprised at what they were seeing.

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy, stand back." Sanji commanded as he pulled the children away from the kitchen.

He and Zoro had witnessed Law having flashbacks but never to this extent where the doctor was a trembling mess like he was seeing a murderer who was about to kill him slowly and painfully.

"But-" Luffy was about to protest but Zoro stopped him with a silent stare that was begging them to do what they were told and leave the rest to the adults.

When they were sure that the kids were a good distance away Zoro approached his friend much like how Ace approached Law earlier. Though this time Zoro spoke as gentle as he could.

"Law, hey Law, can you hear me? Come on buddy everything is fine, you're safe." But Law was not cooperating at all by covering his ears.

In reality Law was not really seeing or hearing what was happening in reality. He was reliving the horrifying past. The moment he was forced to hear the screams of people around him, that time he was bathed in crimson liquid.

"Help me…" Law whimpered under his breath and Zoro could not helped it but feel anger running through his every veins. Who was the sick bastard that did this to his friend? If he knew it then they would be slashed into pieces.

Zoro though tried his best in pushing away those feelings for now. He needed to help his friend to return to his senses. Both of his hands took hold on each side of Law's shoulders. The sudden contact caused the other to panic even more.

"Let go of me! Let go! I don't want to do it anymore!" Law shouted as he tried to get the hands off of him.

Zoro feared that Law might hurt himself so he did the first thing he could think of. Embraced him so that his movements would be limited, "Law, Law, I need you to calm down. You're in your house, you're with us, you're safe." He repeated it over and over again hoping that his friend would hear it. But the illusion was so strong that for Law his assailant was trying to kill him.

Sanji saw that the scalpel that was hidden on Law's sleeve was now on the surgeon's hand, "Zoro, look out!" he alerted his lover and just in time when the swordsman saw a glint of metal from the corner of his eyes he backed away but his right arm suffered a three inches long slash, "Zoro!"

"I'm fine, Love-cook." He assured the blond chef.

"Stop it…stop it…" Law was holding the scalpel in front of him like a shield, "I don't want to kill anymore…"

The swordsman's eyes widened at the last statement. Kill? Why would Law say such a thing?

Luffy, being fed up at not being able to help, managed to pass from Sanji's arms that were restricting them from entering the room. As fast as he could he ran towards his father that Zoro could not react in time when the boy latched in Law's neck avoiding the sharp object by a few inches.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" were the only words that escaped the youngest mouth as he cried, tears falling down on Law's shoulder.

The sound of tears brought back a few pieces of consciousness to Law as he slowly put down the scalpel. Like a vision from a person who just woke up the blurriness of the surroundings turned clear. There he saw Zoro in front of him with a bleeding arm, Sanji in front of the door holding Ace and Sabo in an attempt to hold the two in place and lastly was Luffy who was crying on his shoulder.

Strength already depleted he lost the awareness he just got as his body went limp.

**A/N: This is the fourth time Law loses his consciousness right?**

**The scene where Law was having a flashback in front of the children was suggested by 'AnimeRockMusic0315' and I thank you for that!**

**Anyways I wrote a one shot the title was 'Never Judge a Book by its Cover' if you have time check it out!**

**(1) I don't know in other countries but when I was in Grade school my class always starts at 6AM but considering that it was too early in the story I decided to make it 7 or 8AM… well it's not mentioned though.**

**(2) They said eat like a king when having breakfast but I always eat a piece of bread during the early mornings and some apple juice or hot chocolate so I don't know how others eats breakfast.**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped (Part 1)

**A/N: Yay! After this chapter the next one will be the special chapter! It's a flashback chapter of Law's life under Smoker's care! But be warned that it will be just a short chapter…. I think? Probably 1,000-2,000 words only or much lesser. And at first I planned that Zoro and Sanji were just supporting characters thus their roles were limited to none but then I didn't follow the outline I made so now they were playing some of the major roles also. Still they were not the main pairings.**

**Also don't get used to fast updates because my summer vacation will be over and school life will be back again! Plus my medicines were causing me to sleep in longer hours. But oh well, my one week under medication will be over!**

**Warnings: Short chapter, OOCness**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: None yet! Wait there is: ZoSan but not the main ones**

**Chapter 11: Kidnapped, Doffy's arrival (Part 1)**

When Law woke up he realized that he was in bed and three faces were hovering above his vision. Blinking his eyes a few times he realized that it was his kids. All of them were having worried expression.

"W-what happened?" he finally managed to asked as he tried to sit down but little hands stopped him in the process.

"Daddy! You need to rest!" Luffy protested as he pushed his father back on the bed.

"Wh-"

"Dad, please take some rest." This time it was Sabo who voiced his concern as he applied pressure on his hands to helped Luffy in restraining their father.

"I'm fine…" Law muttered. Really what happened? Everything was hazy inside his mind.

Wait, hazy? Could not remember? The only times he felt like that was when—

"You were in hysteria a few hours ago." Ace finally explained the situation. He still maintained his position on the side of the bed watching his brothers struggled in getting Law back on bed.

Shit…

No…

Please someone tell him that the children didn't saw him in that _state_. But who was he kidding here? Of course they saw _it. They saw him like that._ If they didn't then why would they be looking at him like that? Like he was someone who would be broken anytime?

Damn it…

Law covered his eyes with his hands as he took a deep breath before asking, "What did you saw?"

There was a moment of silence. How he hate that silence. Each time he was covered by such deafening stillness awful memories starting to resurface.

_Please speak. Why are you so quiet? Luffy-ya, being quiet does not suit you. Come on, speak. Say something, anything, no matter how much it makes no sense at all just…say something…something to remind me I'm not beyond repair…_

"You were screaming," again it was Ace who had spoken. As the eldest among the three he took it as his responsibility to narrate what happened based on what he saw, "You were shivering on the floor saying something we could not understand. Then I tried to touch you…"

Please don't say that he hurt his sons. He could not bear it if that happened.

"But you backed away from me," at this Ace's voice went in an almost whisper, "Then Sanji and Zoro came."

They saw it too?

"They forced us to get away from you," Sabo continued the story as he raised his hands away from Law's chest, "You were crying, then Zoro-san tried to touch you but you tried to get away so Zoro-san embraced you to make you stop. You were trying to escape and…"

"Zoro got hurt," Luffy finished and the two older brothers looked at him in alarm since the youngest had his once in a blue moon serious face, "But Zoro it's just a scratch, nothing to worry about."

How could this happen? He was trying so hard not to remember his past. Why this endless torture kept repeating again and again? Was Smoker right all along? Was he really that harmful to the children? He could not stop the forming tears from the corner of his eyes.

"I-I guess I should stay away from all of you for a while…" he knew when that happened then he will not have the chance anymore to see the children since he would be going to rehabilitation. If things would not get better then he might not be able to get out of that cursed building, "at least until I was fine…"

He was not able to say his words of farewell when the kids lunged forward at him that his lungs and chest suffered a little from the impact.

"Don't say that!" Ace said as he fisted on his shirt.

"Don't go away!" Sabo tried to hide his face but it was obvious from his tone that he was on the verge of crying.

"Don't leave us alone, Daddy!" Luffy cried openly in front of Law.

"You're just sick, right? Then we will take care of you until you were better!"

"Ace is right, we can take care of you so don't go anywhere!"

"W-we will do all the chores s-so that you could rest, Daddy!"

The way they say it, it was like they were just talking about a simple cold. Maybe they _did_ think of it as a simple cold. Something that could be healed in a matter of days by some sleep and pills, he wished it was that simple. How much of a fool was he? This was not a fever or an infection created by bacteria or virus. This was mentally, medicines would just make him numb but the truth was that it could never heal him. No, mental illness was up to the person himself. It was him who will choose to escape the illusion and face the reality of life or stay imprisoned in a messed up wonderland.

But Law was mentally poisoned to the core. How could he climb that high wall of darkness? It's been years, _years!_ Was he really beyond repair?

A knock on the door interrupted their little drama.

"Oi, Law you're awake?" judging from the voice it seems like the person on the other side of the door was Zoro.

"I am," he called out while trying to get the children off of his chest or he will seriously passed out again from the lack of oxygen

"Love-cook made some dinner. Get down and tell the kids to eat already,"

Looking at the clock on the table beside his bed it says 9:30PM it was already too late for supper (1). And Zoro mentioned the kids haven't eaten yet. There was no denying that they were hungry when simultaneously all their stomachs growled with impatience. Yes, all of them, including Law who let out an amused chuckle while lifting his body out of the bed.

"Come on, let's eat." He coaxed the trio to get downstairs. Sanji hated it when people made the foods to wait to be eaten. Something about the taste was not the same when it was already cold and what was the purpose of cooking if you would not eat it while it's hot.

The meal was awkward. There was no shouting and laughing that Law grew accustomed to for the past few months. Even when Zoro and Sanji tried their best on not to stare directly at him he could feel that his friends were observing him.

How serious was his flashback? Which flashback happened back there?

After eating he ordered the children to wash up, brush their teeth and go to bed. Of course there were a few protests but Law assured them that he was fine already. That it was just the stress that made him see things. They did not believe him but they could feel the tension building up so reluctantly they complied.

When the kids were no more in sight anymore he turned around. Zoro was still on the dining table and opening up a bottle of beer while Sanji was doing the dishes. Great, they wanted explanation. Still it would not hurt to play dumb sometimes,

"I think you guys needed to go home now. You have works tomorrow right?" Law suggested as he looked on the window to see the lights from the post outside.

"Shitty-doctor," Sanji started as he lighted his cigarette, "stop playing around." He inhaled his favorite stick of nicotine then blow it away before speaking again, "You hurt Zoro, you never hurt anyone when you were having an episode."

Law snorted at that remark but then he put his attention to the swordsman, "Was the wound that deep?"

"Nah, it was just a scratch."

Earlier when Law lost his consciousness the kids started to panic. It took a lot of patience from Zoro and Sanji to calm them down and assured them that their father was just sleeping due to exhaustion. Then Zoro carried the doctor back to his room followed dutifully by the trio and since then they stayed beside their father. The lovers left them alone and Sanji tend on Zoro's wounds. Having a doctor living in the house the first aid kit was always complete so the wound was disinfected safely. After that Sanji went out for some time to buy some new shirt so that the bloodied one can be disposed. Another reason was that they do not want to make Law feel guiltier even more.

"So, you remember what happened I take it," Zoro continued the round of questions.

"No," Law disagreed instantly as he took a seat just in front of Zoro while Sanji stood beside the window just behind the swordsman, "I never recall what happened during my flashbacks. Luffy, Ace and Sabo just filled me on the details."

Another smoke escaped Sanji's mouth, "Shitty-doctor, I don't care if you are not ready to explain it to us. I'm demanding an explanation."

That's not how you coaxed someone to explain things.

At first Law was prepared to say that he would not say anything but the looks they were having told him that he could not escaped anymore. That they would not let him out if he would choose not to speak, the funny thing was this was his house.

With a defeated sigh he spoke, "Tomorrow, when Eustass-ya is here."

"Why does the shitty-magnet man need to be in here too?"

"Because I promised him." Those were the words he only needed to say and the two understood it immediately.

"Tomorrow then," Zoro agreed and Sanji just huffed in response.

"So," Law clapped his hands together when the serious atmosphere slowly dissipated, "I guess this calls for sleepover?"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Luffy asked when morning came as Law fixed his backpack then proceeded in straightening his clothes,<p>

"Ms. Makino will come and pick the three of you later," Law answered with a smile when he turned his attention to Sabo and did the same then finally Ace, "She said she will accompany all of you to Whiskey Peak Amusement Park."

"You're not coming with us, Dad?" Sabo looked at him with uncertainty in leaving the house.

"I'm sorry, I can't," the doctor gave them an apologetic smile, "I've got some things to do."

"Then we will not go!" Ace protested. Really, how could their father send them away like that when he was still sick? They needed to be here and take care of him!

"Don't be like that," Law said sternly as he gave Ace a chop on the head that made the freckled boy yelped in pain, "Ms. Makino wanted to spend time with the three of you. Can't you do that?"

"But, Daddy…" Luffy fidgeted from where he was standing.

Law smiled at their childishness. Ah…ignorance is a bliss.

"I'm fine now. No need to worry."

"Really?" the scarred boy intensified his gaze towards his father.

"Really," Law agreed and then he heard the ringing of the doorbell, "Come on, Ms. Makino is here."

"But-" Ace tried to protest further but Law pushed them outside the house upon opening the door. A few greetings and words was exchanged, the three of them reluctantly accompanied Makino.

"Are you sure about this, Shitty-Surgeon?" Sanji asked from behind when he saw Law staring off the distance where the children had left.

"I don't want to ruin their remaining innocence," he answered with sadness, "and if you were going in name calling me at least stick to one."

"I can call you however I want to, Shitty-Surgeon." Sanji merely replied as he walked inside the house again.

Law chuckled at this but then the sound of tires came in a halt stopped him and met a familiar redhead along with another blond,

"Yo," Kidd greeted lamely but his eyes tell that he was serious. After getting a message from Trafalgar he immediately cancelled all his meetings and everything for today just to visit West Blue. He'd been waiting for this day and no situation could stop him from knowing the truth.

They were lead inside and the two new arrivals were greeted by another pair. Stares and a few shrugs happened and now they were all seated in the living room with Law serving them some coffee. An awkward silence filled the room.

"This is ridiculous," Killer finally broke the spell of tongue-tied situation, "I don't care how bad it is just start from the beginning so we can understand you."

"Killer…" Kidd warned,

"It's okay, Eustass-ya," Law stopped the impending violence, "Killer-ya was right." He took a deep breath,

"Remember that my father was Smoker-ya?" nods answered his question, "Before he adopted me…" he shook his head like debating what words he should use, "Before he saved me at the age of thirteen I was raised by one of the most notorious underground warlords."

At this Sanji's and Zoro's eyes widened in shock while Killer just tipped his head down a little and Kidd narrowed his eyes,

"If I will continue the story then you guys will be at risk," Law gave the words of warnings, "do you want me to stop now?"

"You're asking us now?" Zoro smirked as he touched the case beside him that contained his three swords. An assurance that they could take whatever evil would try to lurk behind their backs. Law smiled at this.

"Right," he returned his eyes to them and his face became serious, "I can't remember well everything but…" at this he started trembling, his voice was starting to waver as he wrapped his arms around him, "I remember that I was always confined, isolated, alone. Whenever I try to scream for help no one came. Then there were times were they started to teach me how to kill…

"Doffy really liked it when I started learning how to torture people. He always sent me in interrogations. Whenever I refused I was always locked up in a room full of dismembered corpses. Corpses made by me…"

By now tears started streaming down his face…

"But that's not the most frightening part…" he remembered how those gentle hands turned rough as he was pinned down on the bed, as that slick tongue ran up and down his body. Everything hurt, he could not imagine what was worst, "As a child I don't know what was happening but it hurts… his touched hurts… I felt so dirty whenever that happened… it hurts…"

The story might be a little less informative but based on Trafalgar's actions the thing that he was saying that hurts was more than in being left alone and killing people. Kidd gritted his teeth in anger, Zoro was fighting himself in unsheathing his swords and slashed whoever that warlord was, Sanji pinned his cigarette on the ashtray with so much force than what was necessary and Killer merely drank his coffee but deep inside he was itching to punch someone.

"Are you telling me," Kidd said through his gritted teeth, "that you were _raped_?"

No more words could confirm his question as Law flinched and trembled more. Tears cascaded down his cheeks,

Damn it, how old was he when that happened? He was rescued when he was thirteen. Then he was likely had been twelve or much lower.

"I was scared…" he choked his words, "I was scared that if you will know it…you guys…will be disgusted on me, because…because…because I'm dirty…"

Dirty beyond words was what he wanted to convey in his speech.

"Bullshit!" Kidd slammed his knuckle down on the tabled that the cups were jolted and a few coffee was spilled, "Why think something like that?! We're friends right? Nakama always stay together remember that!"

Law raised his head in surprise at what he heard.

"Shitty-magnet has some brains after all," Sanji finally spoke again, "He was right you know? Do you think that low to us?"

"Wha- No!" he immediately protested, "I just-"

"Then shut up already," Zoro stopped him in midsentence, "Let us carry your burden also."

"If you are hurt then we are here to heal you," Killer spoke some words of wisdom.

"You guys…" Law wiped his tears away from his face, "Acting good guys do not suit your faces,"

"Huh!" all of them said while Law started laughing. Just like that the drama inside the room went away.

But another doom waits to them.

The phone in the living room started ringing. Law stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked politely,

"_How is my good boy?"_ the words were spoken from the other line that left Law rigid from where he was standing, _"Come on, speak to me. It's been so long since I heard your voice, Law."_

"D-Doffy…" he stammered and at the mention of the name the rest of the occupants of the room were up and about.

Killer put the phone in speaker so that all of them could hear what the other person was saying.

"_Miss me?"_ Doflamingo taunted, _"You know you're kids were a little…unruly? I was nearly tempted to put some bullets inside their skulls, fufufu."_

What? The kids were with him?

"Don't hurt them!" Law shouted in fear and panic.

"_Hurt them?" _ Doflamingo sounded like he had been wrongly accused, _"I would never hurt such little angels,"_ this time the voice returned from being ominous, _"Beside how could I invite you in a cup of coffee if their bloods were painted all over my wall?"_

"What do you want?"

"_You know what I want,"_ there was a pause just to invoke a greater fear, _"Meet me in Green Bit. Oh, alone okay? If you still want to see your kids in one piece. Fufufu."_

With that the line went dead. Everyone was left staring on the phone.

He thought he had no more strength to scream for the day since his throat was sore from the flashback yesterday. How wrong he was when he hit the ground and screamed while clutching his hair, he almost ripped some of it out from his scalp and bleed his head.

Donquixote Doflamingo was back and he would take what was his.

**A/N: Yah! I know it's cliffy but I need it to be like that to have some motivation for myself! So then wait for the special chapter next time! ^_^**

**Oh yeah, this chapter was inspired in Alabasta Arc. I can't help it but to watch the previous episodes ^_^ especially when Luffy punched Vivi, talk about gender equality ^_^**

**(1) In my place we usually eats supper at 7:00PM so later than that I always consider it as a late evening meal.**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	12. Special Chapter: Daddy Smoker

**A/N: Hey there! As promised here is the SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: NONE in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: Daddy Smoker**

Law was in the middle of arranging his things in preparation in moving to West Blue. He was packing all the necessary until he opened his cabinet and a particular stuff polar bear wearing a spotted hat too big for it caught his attention. Pulling it on his arms and inspecting the hat as he wore it on his head he started to remember some memories back where he was still in East Blue. How times seemed to pass by.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years ago<em>

"Are you sure you want to take care of this kid, Smoker-kun?" Chief Sengoku asked as he tapped his fingers on the document about White Chase gaining custody to the thirteen year old child they rescued in one of their raids.

"Do you think I will go through all that trouble in the first place?" Smoker, as rebellious as ever, huffed while lighting two tobaccos.

"It was just that, this kid was supposed to go to the institution. Surely you saw how he was beyond repair, right?"

"Don't treat him like he was a damn thing," the commodore frowned at the words his superior used.

He was also confused at why he was doing this but the moment he laid his eyes on the brat, who seemed so fragile in any way, his instincts told him that he should take care of the kid. Like it was his responsibility to make sure that that boy could once again see the positive side in life. Now the question was how much of his patience will be tested? That was if he had patience in the first place.

Sengoku dismissed him because the chief knew that no matter what he say he could not change Smoker's mind anymore.

With a mock salute Smoker left the room to visit and get the kid out of the damn place where the officers seemed to think that the child was nothing but a mere doll.

Tch, not that it was away from the truth at all considering that the boy acted like a damn doll.

Opening the door he saw the boy just where he had left him. Sitting on the corner of the bed, back leaning on the wall, legs pressed on his chest and hands on his knees while staring to nowhere. Smoker also noticed that the child had not touched his food. The tray just lied there beside him, untouched.

Making a noise of disapproval under his breath he approached the kid,

"You should eat, you know?" he finally said as he took a seat on the same bed. It appeared that his action was not accepted because the boy shuffled closer to the corner away from him.

_The boy was beyond repair_

That was what the others told him.

Was it really too late?

Not staring at the boy directly in order to avoid some awkwardness he opted to look at the wall in front of him. The room was too dark for his taste even if the sunlight peered on the only window in the room.

When his eyes moved to the side, head still on the direction of the wall he was looking at, he saw that the boy was intimidate judging by the trembling of his body. Smoker also noticed that his eyes were moving from side to side now as if he was trying to contemplate something. Finally, albeit a bit hesitant, the boy made a movement to grab the bread and slowly tear it from one side then put it in his mouth and started chewing. He did the same process until the bread was nowhere in sight anymore then he proceeded in eating the soup. Smoker knew that the soup was already cold but the kid didn't complain a bit. Finishing his meal the kid went to the position where he was earlier.

"You need to drink also," Smoker spoke again when he saw that the boy didn't touch the glass of water.

Just like what happened when he sat down, the kid didn't move for a minute then drank the water in one gulp. When he was finished he noticed that Smoker was now staring at him directly. He flinched and looked away.

"Did you just do that because I ordered you to?" Smoker asked with narrowed eyes.

The boy nodded, fear clearly written all over his body. Then silence followed when Smoker didn't say anything after that, just looking directly on the boy.

"What's your name?" Smoker noticed that since from the start he was the only one doing the talking. He wondered if the child could speak or not. If not then there were two reasons behind it; one he was mute since birth. Two, he was too traumatized to try again.

The boy's eyes were anywhere but him, he also saw that the kid was clutching and unclenching the fabric of his pants. Finally he opened his mouth,

"T-Tra…" he was having difficulty in speaking, "T-Trafal-Trafalgar….Tra—Trafalgar L-Law…Trafalgar Law…" he managed to finish still looking away from Smoker.

Good, at least he was willing to speak.

"Nice to meet you, Trafalgar Law, you can call me Smoker." He offered a hand just like what normal people do during introductions. To his surprise instead of the expected shake the boy named Trafalgar Law licked the fingers on his extended hand, "Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing?!" he cussed unconsciously as he pulled away his hand and stood up. He saw that his outburst made the boy to cower in fear.

Taking a deep breath to remind him that Trafalgar Law was not a normal boy he tried to analyze what just happened. They were in bed, Trafalgar do what he was told to do then when he offered his hand the kid licked it…

Wait…

Horror and anger started to form inside him as a horrible realization hit him like a truck going past its speed limit.

"Did you expect me…" another deep breath, "Did you expect me to touch you?"

This time Trafalgar looked at him with something aching to curiosity,

"Didn't you? We are in an isolated room. Doffy always do some stuff on my body whenever we were alone like this." Trafalgar stated like it was normal.

That damned Flamingo… How twisted was that psychopath to do this in a child?

"No," he must set things straight now or else he might have a heart attack one of this day, "Okay, here are the rules; one, you can do what you want and say what you want. Two, other people touching you in any inappropriate way was not accepted and you must not allow them to touch you. Am I clear?"

Smoker, as if simple rules could set the child in the right mind.

* * *

><p>Having Trafalgar Law in the same house was causing Smoker's patience to almost run out. The kid was just like a doll! Always waiting for a damn command!<p>

One year had already passed and the progressed was minimum to none. Even hiring Vivi as Trafalgar's personal scientist was not doing anything at all. So one day he decided that being cooped up inside the house was enough.

"Trafalgar," he called out the kid who was sitting on the bed the same was he was when Smoker adopted him, "Get ready, we're going out."

Like that Trafalgar obeyed without any hint of complaint which irked Smoker to a whole new level. A trip to the beach might calm him down.

The ride was quiet just like how Smoker expected it to be. For the past months the only time where Trafalgar was speaking was when he was asked to and that he needed to explain. Aside from that the kid was so quiet you would never think that he was there at all. Smoker parked his car and as they got out he noticed that Trafalgar was mesmerized at the appearance of the sea. He never thought of it but Logue Town was supposed to be in a fine weather today so the sky was clear and the clear water reflected the blueness of it. No wonder the kid was amazed judging from the rareness he come out of the house…wait, this was the first time he lead Trafalgar outside right?

Hitting his own head with the palm of his right hand he mentally reprimanded himself why he did not thought of it in the first place.

Smoker bought a pair of slippers and a blue short for Trafalgar since the kid was dressed in black shoes and pants. He did not bother to change the kid's long sleeved white shirt since it seemed that it would not get in the way.

After that they walked on the sand. Trafalgar was in awe at how smooth it was under his feet, he squeaked a bit when the water hit his feet and jumped in surprised then hide behind Smoker which caused the older man to laugh.

Smoker could not help it. His situation was like he was having a five year old kid meeting the beach for the first time. Maybe it was really like that.

"Come on, the water will not hurt you." He urged the boy to get closer on the water and reluctantly Trafalgar obeyed.

Soaking his feet he closed his eyes waiting for something but when he felt the cool sensation that the salty water gave to him he broke out into a tiny smile and started kicking the water.

Smoker already took off his top clothes and walked underwater just enough for his lower half to be soaked. Then as gently as he could he lead the boy to where he was but it seemed like the position he took was too deep for Trafalgar that the boy immediately took hold of his neck to prevent himself from drowning.

"I'll teach you how to swim. Trust me; I will not let you drown in here,"

Hearing the sincerity in Smoker's voice Trafalgar nodded.

It was not that hard especially that Trafalgar was a fast learner. Smoker was not even teaching him for more than an hour and the kid was already swimming on his own! He accompanied the kid in going a little deep to see the marine life underneath and Trafalgar was awed at what he was seeing. He even managed to see a nautilus and cuttlefish up close!

After swimming for some time Smoker then asked Trafalgar if he would like to have some lunch. He ordered curry for the both of them and proceeded in walking around when they finished their meal.

Smoker only stopped when he saw that Trafalgar's attention was caught again by something and looking at the direction where the kid was staring at he saw that a children's show was going live. In the stage there was a huge mascot of a polar bear wearing a boiler suit. Weird.

"White…"

Smoker turned his head to the kid when he heard something. Was it just him or did Trafalgar just spoke now?

"White and fluffy…" this time Smoker was sure that it was Trafalgar who had spoken when he saw the lips moved.

This opportunity was too good to be passed.

"Do you want to go there?"

As if cutting whatever trance Trafalgar had been into the kid looked away and stared on the sand. Decision making was one of the things the kid still not yet used to do. He was just comfortable in being ordered.

Still it did not deter Smoker at all. Oh no the boy must learn when to get something if he really wanted it.

"If you want to go there then we will if not then we will go home now."

At hearing at going back to whatever home was Trafalgar immediately raised his head then looked again to the polar bear. His face was contorted in pain at having to choose something for himself. Why could not Smoker just say what he wanted him to do?

But the white bear was really cute…

Bowing his head so his eyes was covered by the shadow of his hair Trafalgar took hold of Smoker's pants and tugging at it a bit then pointed at the show that was going on.

Smoker smirked triumphantly at himself.

They watched the show and for the first time since Smoker met the boy he saw that Trafalgar was happy. He was smiling and laughing like the child he was or supposed to be. He even played with the other kids like he had no care at all to the world around him. He even asked Smoker, though not verbally, to take some pictures with Bepo—the name of the bear—and asked to be lifted up so he could sat on Bepo's shoulders.

At last it was night already and the two finally reached home. Before Trafalgar could go back to his own room Smoker put something on his head. Wondering what it was Trafalgar tried to know it just by touching it. He could feel something fluffy above his head.

"Take a look of it in the mirror," Smoker suggested and Trafalgar ran upstairs to his room to see what it was.

Standing in front of the mirror he saw that it was a spotted at all fluffy around.

He liked it.

It was white, spotted and fluffy.

"Looks good on you, right?" he saw that Smoker was leaning on the door of his room, "I got you this also," the older man revealed a small gift box and Trafalgar accepted it.

Upon opening he saw that it was a small stuff toy shaped as Bepo. He looked up again at Smoker and the man just simply patted him on the head,

"You are free to do what you want. If you want something tell it to me. If you need help tell it to me. If you are scared just tell it to me. I'm here for you always remember that."

Those were just simple words. But the kindness behind it made the tears to fall down on Trafalgar's cheeks.

For the first time he cried like the child he was supposed to be.

"I'm your Dad now, you know that? You can lean on me whenever you want," he pulled the child in an embrace as years of tears were let out.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Law looked at himself on the mirror and saw that the hat still fit on him. That day was the reason why he became addicted to any Bepo bear's collectibles. Kidd commented that it was his childish part but Law has really had a reason behind it that he would not dare to say to anyone.

For him, Bepo was like Smoker.

The only one who had saved him from the darkness of his past.

**A/N: So how was it? And chapter 12 might be a little late because school was about to start but still I might be able to post it this May so until then please wait patiently! Thank you!**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Kidnapped part 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! I'M SERIOUS READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! So I got your attention? Good. Now I know I've been telling that don't get used to fast updates right? Now I'm REALLY serious about it. You see school starts next week and I have attention problems, meaning I can't focus on one thing for too long. So I need to focus on my studies (hopefully I would be successful this time) in order not to get a failing grade. It also means that I can't update that OFTEN when school starts so PLEASE WAIT FOR ME I WOULD NOT ABANDON THIS STORY BUT UPDATES WOULD BE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SLOW! By slow I meant maybe two chapters every month.**

**To my guest reviewers: I thank you for taking time in leaving review! I appreciate that! Though no offence but could you write your reviews in English? I don't mind if the grammar was not good I'm not good at it either but please?**

**Title: Daddy is the New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: ZoSan though not main**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter 12: Kidnapped, Doffy's Arrival (Part 2)**

_The night before the kidnapping incident_

It was already 10:00PM Makino was just behind the counter cleaning the glasses that would be used for the night. Owning a bar she got used that her place would be swarming with a lot of customers when midnight struck. She got no problem since the people who always come to 'Party Bar' were decent enough not to harm her. That and the Akagami's group were protecting her. An order made clearly by Shanks when he declared that since he would stay in West Blue Makino's bar would be one of his sanctuaries.

But some people liked to go much early so that they would not deal with some unneeded noises. So it was not a surprise to her when the bell on her front door chimed. Looking up she just smiled and didn't comment on how bizarre her first guest was. Owning a bar you would always see a lot of weirdness. Also it seemed like this person just got out from a costume party based on how he wore the swan décor on his back, a pink coat and an overall ballerina like clothes. The makeup was too thick also.

"Good evening~" was the greeting she got and judging from the voice it was a clear fact that this person was an okama.

"Good evening, what would you have?" she asked with a smile as she prepared to get what drink her first customer wanted.

"Whiskey my dear~ I'm a new resident here in this place by the way! I supposed we would meet often so let me introduced myself!" the okama positioned his body in a ballerina posture where the left leg was bend behind the foot reaching his head and hands up in the air in an inner arc, "My name is Bon Clay!"

"Nice to meet you, Bon Clay-san, I'm Makino." So people still liked to live in West Blue huh?

"No, no, no, dear just call me Bon-chan!"

"If you say so, Bon-chan," she merely replied as she offered a glass of whiskey that made Bon sit down finally and stopped his distracting spinning.

Bon happily took a sip though a bit like a drama queen because of his emoting. Just then the phone rang. Glancing at the clock Makino saw that it was 10:30PM who would be calling her at this time? Still pondering she answered it, her back facing her customer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Makino?" oh that voice was familiar and he was the only person who called her in that name.

"Yes, Trafalgar-san?"

At the mention of the name it immediately got Bon Clay's attention that he abandoned his drink and listened to the conversation without making it too obvious.

"Could you accompany the kids tomorrow for a while?" the voice was a bit strained like the person on the other line was experiencing something that could be life threatening. As someone who doesn't pry on other's business Makino just say yes. It's been a long time also since she had spent time with Luffy and his brothers. Saying that she would give him a message on what time she would pick up the kids and where she would bring them to, she hang up.

"Are you working as a babysitter also?" Bon Clay asked while ordering for another glass of his drink.

"No, it's not like that. My friend asked me to take care of his kids while he was away." She started refilling the glass and Bon drank it slowly.

"Well~" he drawled out, "If its kids then I would recommend you 'Whiskey Peak Amusement Park'!" he declared with enthusiasm.

"Whiskey Peak?" it was the first time Makino heard such a name.

"Yeah! It's a newly opened amusement park just passed the Reverse Mountain Avenue." Bon gave the direction by pulling out a piece of tissue from the counter and started writing which route should be used, "I'm sure any kids would love to go in a place full of thrill rides!"

"Eh…" Makino sounded a little bit amused. Its fine, she guess, it's really been a long time she took out the trio so an amusement park seemed the right place.

"It opens at 10:00AM tomorrow. Go early because I'm sure a lot of people will go there because tomorrow will be the grand opening!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Bon-chan," she giggled at how helpful her new customer was.

Closing early that night she gave Trafalgar a message that she would pick up the kids at 8:30 AM and then she would bring them to Whiskey Peak Amusement Park.

Morning came and Makino started preparing for the day. She woke up at 5:30AM to cook some foods that she would bring for the children. She was not that prepared to spend a lot of money in foods being sold at the amusement park since she knows that such edibles have some ridiculous high prices. Being cautious was not that bad.

She was already arranging the foods on the lunch box when someone from behind grabbed her and a suffocating odor was pressed on her mouth. Losing consciousness at the lack of oxygen she fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry Makino-chan~ but Zero-chan's orders are absolute~" Bon Clay, in perfect disguise as Makino, purred as he tied the woman's hands and feet and for good measure put a masking tape on her mouth to prevent screaming.

With everything set Bon Clay, now appeared as Makino, went to Trafalgar Law's house. Thanks for Monet in giving him directions he got there easily and ringed the doorbell. Immediately someone opened the door. That person was pushing the three kids outside the house. Clearly the children did not like going out.

"Good morning, Ms. Makino," Trafalgar greeted.

"Good morning, Trafalgar-san," Bon Clay responded in a feminine voice very similar to Makino.

Trafalgar not sensing that something was wrong trusted the trio to the fake Makino and bid them something along the lines of have a nice trip. But not the same thing could be applied to the kids especially the youngest of the three. They were riding a taxi when the said kid finally spoke.

"You're not Makino," Luffy stared at Bon Clay—who was sitting on the front—with every ounce of seriousness that Ace and Sabo knew that their little brother was not really joking around. Still why did he said that?

"What do you mean, Luffy?" Sabo asked while staring at Bon Clay—note looked like as Makino now—to see if his little brother had some evidence to prove it.

"Yeah, she pretty much looked like Makino to me," Ace joined the conversation.

"She looks like Makino but she is not Makino," Luffy stated firmly as he continued glaring at the impostor.

All the while Bon Clay was getting nervous by the perceptiveness of the kid. He might have a very good instinct to say something like that.

"Ara, Luffy, it's me Makino," but kids were still kids so a few words and he could convince them that she was the real one.

Sadly he did not know how a Luffy works.

"If you are Makino then what is Shanks favorite alcoholic drink?" Luffy asked. If she was really the real Makino then she would not answer it because for Makino alcoholic drinks were a no-no topic around the children.

"Rum, of course," too bad Bon Clay did not research enough on how Makino interacts with the trio.

When they heard that the Makino in front of them answered the question that was not supposed to get an answer Ace and Sabo immediately went into fight mode.

"You're not Makino," This time it was Ace who said it.

"Eh?"

"Makino never answers our question when it involves alcohols," Sabo stated with narrowed eyes, "Who are you?"

Bon finally dropped his cheerful façade as he stared at the kids who were glaring daggers towards him. Many things revolve around his mind right now. If the three caused a ruckus then there was a high chance that they might get in an accident. If they did get in an accident and he made it out alive then Zero-chan might kill him for not making the assignment. One thing could be done in this situation.

"Oi we're asking y—Ah!" suddenly Ace accidentally inhaled the gas that was sprayed on his face. He was about to curse whatever was that when a wave of dizziness invaded his thoughts. Clutching his head and trying not to let his eyes closed he leaned on his seat.

"A-Ace, oi Ace!" Sabo called out when he saw that his brother lose his consciousness, "What did you do!"

"Old hag what did you do to Ace!" Luffy screamed and tried to get the seatbelt off of his waist so that he could kick the fake Makino.

Eyebrows twitching a little from the old hag comment Bon Clay said only, "Don't worry he had just fallen asleep like what you two will be," with that he sprayed them the sleeping gas. After a few minutes they had three snoring children.

"As expected of you, Bon Clay-sama!" the driver complimented.

"Hahaha! It's easy because I'm the master of disguise! Now off we go to Whiskey Peak!"

The truth was there was no such a place as 'Whiskey Peak Amusement Park' but there was 'Whiskey Peak' a place where the workers of Baroque Works gathered together when the boss calls them. Though people who had numbers from one to five along with their partners were always summoned on the boss' place directly but now they had to make a detour to drop off the kids to their client. Reaching the place Bon Clay saw the two figures he was supposed to meet.

Getting off the car he waved at the people he knew as Monet and Vergo who were under Donquixote Doflamingo's influence.

"Hello~ my dears~"

Vergo didn't bother to reply at all as he started to examine the passengers of the car on the backseat while Monet simply smiled at the okama.

"My, my, you do really looked like that Makino girl, Mr. 2" Monet commented when she saw the perfect feminine appearance of Bon Clay or also known as Mr. 2 in Baroque Works.

"Of course~ I'm the master of disguise after all~" with that he produced a small black ball similar to the size used in playing jackstones and dropped it on the ground making s flurry of smoke to enveloped him. When the smoke was nowhere in sight he was back again on his original form, "Un, Deux, Trois!" he said while doing his trademark spinning.

After Vergo successfully placed the children on their car the two groups parted. Now Monet and Vergo were on their way to Green Bit to see their Boss. Doffy would be pleased at what they got.

**^_^ Here some question: Mr. 0 – Mr. 5, with the exception of Mr. 2, have partners. Then who is the partner of Mr. 2? ^_^**

When Law was finally calm to think again his friends automatically knew what was playing in his mind.

"You will not go alone," Kidd said when he noticed the relaxed yet determined posture of Law from the couch.

When the doctor had a panic attack Zoro and Kidd tried their best to lift the hands away from Law's head so that he would not hurt himself. After the screaming he just went blank that no matter how Sanji and Killer talked to Law he just sat there looking into nothingness. But now he was back again to earth and Kidd did not liked at all what he was thinking.

"I need to go," he stated firmly as he stood up ready to take off.

"No you don't!" Kidd argued as he grabbed Law's left arm in order to stop him.

"Let me go, Eustass," not hearing the 'ya' at the end Kidd immediately knew that one wrong move and Law would not hesitate to hurt him. But he would be damned if Kidd would let go of Law now when any minute he could have an episode especially now he was about to meet the source of all his nightmares.

"No," his gripped tightened.

"Kidd is right, we are not going to let you go alone. We will come with you," Zoro added as he opened the case beside him and started pulling out his swords. He was a swordsman who was using the three sword style, although one of his swords was cursed and kind of giving a creepy aura.

Another clanking of metal caught their attention and when they looked behind they saw Killer carrying a pair of sickle.

"What? This is the first time I could finally used this again," he protested when he saw the looks he was getting at.

"Where the hell have you been keeping that?" Sanji blurted out, "On second thought, don't answer that."

Law knew that his friends were serious in accompanying him. But was he prepared to take this kind of risk? He may be harmed very little since judging from Doffy's voice he was still the favorite but the others might be killed instantly. What should he do?

"…Thanks," he muttered and Kidd relaxed his hold. Relieve that they finally made sense but then people should not think ahead when the sentence was not yet finished, "but… sorry,"

Before anyone could react they saw that Law as on the other side of the room and that one by one they were falling on the ground. The doctor hit a very sensitive pressure point on their nape causing them to slowly lose consciousness.

"T-Trafalgar…" Kidd called softly and reached out his hands but Law just went out.

Alone on his own.

They might have been asleep for hours but contact with cold water walked them up like there was no tomorrow.

"Shit! What was that for?!" Kidd exclaimed as he was now drenched from head to toe having his spiky hair to become flat.

"Damn it! What's your problem?!" Next who protested angrily was Sanji.

"Fuck! Can't a man go to sleep without being rudely awaken?!" Zoro snapped also while Killer silently sneezed.

After saying their opinions and eyes adjusted to the light they saw Dracule Mihawk—Zoro's brother—holding a bucket with water still dropping from it and Makino who was having an expression like someone was sent to the hospital and having a life threatening surgery. That's when the gears of their brains started to work again.

"Shit, where is Trafalgar?!"

"Damn it, Law got away from us!"

They were shouting and asking back and forth that could no longer made any sense on what they were saying. Not until Mihawk punched each of them on the head to gain their attention. A few curses was said but then they settled down and explained to the agent on what happened hours earlier.

The reason why Dracule Mihawk went to Trafalgar's house because that morning he went to visit Makino but he found out that the shop connected to the woman's house was closed. You could not go to Makino's house without passing on the shop. Mihawk knew that Makino was a morning person meaning that the woman would either be outside sweeping or inside cleaning the tables. So he was a bit surprised when he saw no one. A little bit suspicious he went to the back door and saw that it was opened. Weird, Makino never leave the backdoor opened. Going inside the house was a little dark because the curtains were blocking every window. He went further and that was when he heard struggling noises. Running to the direction where it was coming from he saw Makino on the kitchen, hands and feet were both tied up and her mouth was sealed literally.

When he freed her she immediately asked him to get her on Trafalgar's house. Knowing that he should not asked why when Makino's eyes showed panic he simply nodded and accompany her towards his car.

On the way Makino finally told him what was happening. She said that she was about to accompany the children today to 'Whiskey Peak Amusement Park' but earlier this morning someone attacked her.

Mihawk tightened his hold on the steering wheel when he collected the facts and ever so calmly revealed to her that there was no such place as 'Whiskey Peak Amusement Park' because the word 'Whiskey Peak' was a place where various criminals gathered together. Dread filled Makino's being as she took his words and asked if he could drive faster. Upon reaching the house Mihawk noticed that the door was left opened and another bizarre scene greeted him when they entered the living room. There they saw Zoro and Sanji along with other two men lying on the ground out cold. Knowing what to do Mihawk went to the bathroom and returned with a bucket of water. Things went there to another.

Makino and he listened to them and after the story the only woman in the room was crying her eyes out.

"I should have been careful!" Makino whimpered as tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "It's my entire fault!"

"Hush, Makino, this is not your fault at all," Mihawk tried to reassure her as he led her on the nearby sofa and let her to take a seat.

"But I should have been a little bit suspicious not considering that everything was normal!"

"Hush, I told you it's not your fault. We will save them, rest assured Makino, we will save them." Mihawk rubbed his hand up and down on Makino's back to calm her down a little. He already saw a lot of fainting for this day.

"But isn't Whiskey Peak one of Crocodile's territories?" Zoro asked while drying himself with a towel Sanji picked up from the kitchen minutes ago.

"It is," Mihawk answered. It was not a surprised that Zoro knows this kind of stuff. His little brother has a habit of reading his work files after all.

"Then it means that this Crocodile and Doffy-whoever-the-shit-he-is was working together, right?" Sanji concluded lighting his cigarette.

"The chances are high."

"And now this Doffy-guy has the kids in Green Bit, a place where civilians were forbidden to go because of the ferocious animals living under the sea. And Green Bit was covered with water all around it." Killer joined the conversation while checking if the coffee they were drinking earlier was already cold and to his dismay it was.

"Damn it! And that stupid Trafalgar was out there alone!" Kidd slammed his right fist on the table.

Meanwhile in Green Bit, Trafalgar Law entered an old looking building. It was devoid of life like what he was feeling right now. He did not need to check every room because this was the very building where Smoker rescued him. He already knew where he could find Doffy whenever they had captives.

Opening the third door from the left of the stairs of the fourth floor he saw his former master happily sitting on his favorite sofa. His pink feathery jacket never failed to gain some attention along with his maniacal grin.

"Well, well, well, it's good to see you again my dear little Law. fufufu,"

On the back of his mind Law felt a familiar presence he had long forgotten.

"_Doffy is here, Doffy is here, let me out and I will protect you."_ The voice inside his head said to him, _"I, the Surgeon of Death will protect you from the scary being called Doffy." _The voice sang and he was tempted to listen to it but not now, he needed to secure the safety of his kids first.

After that any kinds of hell can break loose.

**A/N: Did you read the note above? No? Then please read it. Yes? Then thank you for understanding it!**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Meet the Surgeon of Death

**A/N: So, I was cleaning my room and then I found a picture of Saiyuki then I said 'Oh, it's been a long time since I last saw this anime.' So I watched it again and forgot everything. See, this is why I hate having problems in focusing. Though thanks for waiting!**

**And to the guest reviewer who asked me to translate this in… Indonesian language? Am I right? I'm sorry, dear, but I can't do that mainly because I don't know the language itself. The only language that I can read, write and understand is English and my own language so forgive if I can't fulfill your wish.**

**Also I feel a little bit sad because some reviewers who used to leave a review in the first few chapters were not reviewing now (T^T) though I can't blame them. No one is forcing anyone in reviewing… no one… so I do not blame them…because sometimes I'm like that also! Geez, I'm seeing myself in a mirror now.**

**Anyways, to THOSE who was reviewing since from the start I thank you!**

**NOTE: This will be my last update (I hope not) for this month so if it was a bit cliffy please don't be angry, it's just a reminder to me that there are still a lot of surprises left for me to write and for you to read ^_^ until then don't forget me!**

**Title: Daddy is The New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: ZoSan but not main**

**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece!**

**Chapter 13: Meet the Surgeon of Death**

After Trafalgar noticed his living nightmare the next thing that caught his attention was the muffled noises. Looking on the wall behind Doflamingo there he saw Ace, Sabo and Luffy tied together by rope. Vergo stood dutifully beside them to prevent any attempt of escaped. Law saw the desperate and scared eyes of Luffy, the panic and confusion in Sabo and the anger he was sure boiling inside Ace judging from the scowl.

Silently Law dug his nails on his palms. How could this happen? They have nothing to do with this! Why Donquixote Doflamingo was still alive?

"Curious aren't you?" Doflamingo, if possible, widened his smirk, "On why am I still breathing?"

Law answered him with a scowl that only sent Doflamingo into a laughing fit.

"I see you've gained some backbone after all this years!" he stood up and slowly walked towards the doctor.

Every nerve that Law had screamed to run, something that he could not do the moment Doflamingo pressed his hands on his cheeks.

"You've grown. You were such a cute child before but now you are a handsome man," he placed a soft kiss on Law's forehead. That simple action caused the other to shiver, "Shh…no need to fear anymore. I'm taking you back with me."

_You are my nightmare,_ Law wanted to say but the ingrained fear on the bottom of his heart prevented him to do so. He could not stop those lips on making contact to his. He could not stop that tongue from entering his mouth. He could not stop anything at all.

Ace had a better view from what was happening in front of them since he was at the center. His eyes widened when he saw the pink feathery ball started touching his father and placed those disgusting lips on his skin. Ace was furious. Maybe he was a child but before he got adopted he was living in the streets and crime was not a stranger in his eyes. He knew what the man was attempting to do on his father.

_Defiling_

"Bastard! Don't touch my Dad you shit!" Ace screamed in anger. As it turns out Doflamingo didn't appreciate what he said and one look to the man beside them sent him in having a stinging sensation on his right cheek and a trail of blood flowed from his mouth.

"Ace!" Luffy screamed in shock.

"Stop it!" Sabo begged as Vergo continued hitting Ace on the head and face with his boots.

The shouting though brought Law's attention out from his living nightmare.

"Vergo-san, don't hurt them!" Law screamed remembering that Vergo hated it whenever he did not add '-san' at the end of the man's name. Right now he did want to incur any wrath from either of the two villains.

"Vergo," one simple word from Doflamingo and the other man stood up straight again, "Now my dear little Law, I expect you to come with me, yes?" He cooed a little as if he was talking to a two year old child.

"Don't listen to him Dad!" it was Sabo who screamed his protest this time, "Don't go with him!"

"My, my, you have such annoying brats, Law," the tone was dangerous and before Law could even blink he saw Doflamingo next to Sabo and kicking the blond child on the stomach, "Makes me want to discipline them,"

"Please, Doffy, don't hurt them!" Law begged as he stepped forward, "They had nothing to do with this!"

"Perhaps," Doflamingo crouched down in front of Luffy and took a fistful of hair from the child making the youngest shout in pain, "but then it's fun, fufufu." He gripped harder, "So, you will come with me, right?"

As if he had a choice considering the situation.

"I will…just…just don't hurt them!" he begged.

"Hmmm…" Doflamingo let go of Luffy's hair and went to a mock contemplation, "I can do that." He agreed with his sinister smile that would make you to have seconds of doubts, "Shall we?"

Doflamingo approached him again and put his arms on Law's shoulders leading him outside the room.

"W-wait you promised me! Free them now!" Law protested as he saw that Vergo was walking away also.

"Huh?" Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, "I promised not to hurt them, I didn't promised that I would free them or ensure their safety, fufufu."

"Doffy!"

"Night, night, my dear Law~" with that he punched Law real hard on the gut and carried the doctor on his arms, "Let's go, Vergo"

"Let go of our Dad, you pervert!" Ace would not let those bad guys took his father. Not now, not like what happened to Shanks. Law must not leave them.

"Give him back bird-guy!" Luffy joined and he was angry on what happened earlier.

"Get your hands off of him you pedophile!" Sabo was having enough of that cocky grin.

But all their shouts were ignored as Doflamingo and Vergo went out. Doffy was a man of his words the only thing was you were obligated to be more specific. Just like what happened now, he promised he would not hurt the kids but he didn't promised that he would free them or let them live, right? Promises had some many loopholes that were why it was easily broken. The moment that the two villains were out of the building the place exploded from the first floor making the fire to rapidly grow and ate it.

Promises were meant to be broken.

Law was carried off in the air by the helicopter of Donquixote family. It's time to go back home. If ever it was a home in the first place.

* * *

><p>The mood was thickening with all sorts of negative thoughts. But one wise man knew that all of this would not answer their problem at hand.<p>

"Let's go," Mihawk said as he stood up, "If you want to save your friend then stand up and stop brooding there. I can care less about him but the children are important to me." He declared and then he looked to Makino, "Stay here okay? Call Smoker if needed."

"But Mihawk-san!"

"Makino!" he raised his voice a little to make a point, "Even if you come you will just be an excess baggage to us!" it was cruel he knew that but that was the truth. He needed her to understand it.

"Oi! That's not the way to talk to a lady!" Sanji was about to kick some sense on Zoro's brother when his lover stopped him and shook his head. Mihawk had a point.

Killer sighed with impatience as he too stood up and hooked his sickles on each side of his pants where a belt should be there, "Let's just go and finish this already," he whispered under his breath. Everyone notice the dark aura that was slowly developing around the long haired blond. He was living now to his name. Killer was about to kill someone and that someone was no other than this 'Doffy-shit'.

Wait…

"I have question though," Killer raised his hand like a student asking his teacher.

"What is it now, Killer?" Kidd was really angry right now to keep up with the attitudes.

"What is this 'Doffy' person looks like?"

There was a dead silence as realization was made.

Mihawk gently hit his forehead with his right palm, "You're going in a fight without knowing who your enemy is?"

"It's not our fault!" Kidd protested, "We just heard about him this morning, how can you expect us to think about such stuff at this situation?"

Mihawk tried to calm himself down but he could not help but to think how idiotic this kid was. One idiotic little brother was enough but now he had to deal also with Zoro's friends idiocy also?

He had enough of practice with Shanks if this turned out to be a success though.

"Blond hair, purple shades and a pink feathery jacket, now will you come or stay?"

"Of course we will come," Zoro placed his swords on his side just like what he always do whenever he was in a fight.

"I need to kick that Shitty-Surgeon's head too," Sanji answered while adjusting his tie.

"Tch, Trafalgar will receive a beating from me,"

"Just let me slice this Doffy,"

* * *

><p>It did not take for someone smart to notice that they will be burn alive. Ace saw the fire that was crawling outside the room and it was now starting to crawl inside also. Sabo was trying to move his arms to see if he could break the ropes but at last it didn't even had a tiny scratch. Luffy was panicking now.<p>

"It's hot! It's hot!" he cried as the hot air started to envelop them and it was getting harder to breath due to the smoke.

"Damn it, Luffy shut up!" Ace snapped at his little brother but then his eyes softened, "Don't worry we're here we will not leave you alone. Just like the old times."

"That's right, Luffy. Me and Ace will always be by your side," Sabo added to lighten the mood a little.

Just like the old times. They will always by his side.

That made Luffy to finally stopped crying.

He remembered the times they were still living in the streets before Shanks met them. The times where his brothers would defend him and took care of him whenever he got sick to the point they would resolve in stealing just to have a medicine for him to drink.

That's right, his brothers was here there was no need to worry.

"It's not hot, it's not hot," Luffy started chanting under his breath and Ace and Sabo looked to each other and shared a smile. At least their little brother was trying to convince himself now that everything would be alright.

That was if they could get the damn ropes off them!

They could run since they were not bound by anything aside from the rope but they will trip multiple times making the escaped much harder.

At the same time the windows above them, just a few inches away from Sabo's head, exploded due to pressure of the fire. The glass shards fall down and the two older brothers had the same idea that sparked in their minds.

"Oi, Sabo," Ace called as he eyed the nearest shard.

"On the count of three," Sabo merely replied.

"Huh? What's going on?" Luffy asked when he heard the exchanged between his brothers.

"Luffy, on the count of three stand up," Ace explained briefly.

Sabo took a deep breath and started counting when he reached the promised number they all stood up, well in Luffy's cased was dragged to, and moved closer to the broken glass. Slowly they sat again for Sabo to reach the glass. At last he took hold of it and started to cut the rope though it was harder than he thought.

"Oi Sabo, can't you cut it faster?" Ace hissed because even for his standards the heat was really getting on his body and making his head a little dizzy. Beside him Luffy continued to chant that words 'it's not hot'.

"I'm trying!" Sabo hissed back. A few minutes more and the rope finally snapped. The trio stood in triumph.

But not everything would go according to plan.

Before they could run, debris on flame fall from above directly on them. Sabo was the first one to react as he shoved his brothers away. He was not lucky enough though. The moment he saved them a stray flame hit his face, the left side of his face. He screamed in pain as the hot sensation started to spread. Ace heard the agony as he helped to put out the fire.

"Sabo! Hang in there, Sabo!" Ace called out when the flame was nowhere there but the damage was done.

"I'm still alive, Ace," Sabo tried to joke.

"Shut up! Your face was burned! We need water!" looking around he cursed as he remembered that they were in a sea of flames. They really, really need to get out now.

"Ace!" Luffy tried to gain the attention of his brother.

"What?!" Ace could not help but to snapped out on his little brother because their situation was not funny at all. But then Luffy didn't complain at his tone because he was too occupied at pointing on what was surrounding them now. Rubbles aflame were everywhere there was no tiny space to get out without getting burned.

Damn it

"Is someone out there?!" Luffy shouted, "Please help us!" he was worried also that Sabo might die from his injury, "Anyone!"

But then another noise from above was heard, another one will fall they had no chance of dodging it this time. Their eyes widened as it finally decided to descend down towards them again.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" Luffy screamed as loud as he could.

The next thing they realized was the wall from their left was shattered, a gust of wind followed making the flames to part away and the rubble turned into pieces. A few minutes of shocked they looked on their left and saw a familiar sword that was almost mistaken as a huge cross.

"Uncle Mihawk!" Ace called out in relief.

"Hawky!" Luffy exclaimed.

Without wasting any moment Zoro, Kidd and Sanji entered the scene to scoop up the boys. That was when they noticed that the trio were injured, especially Sabo.

"We need to take him to the hospital quickly!" Sanji declared while running carefully in order not to aggravate Sabo's wounds.

"No!" Sabo clutched the fabric of Sanji's suit, "We need to save Dad!"

"We will, kiddo, we will. But first we need to make sure your injuries were taken care of."

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Sanji finally lost his patience, "You're just a kid! You three are just kids! What do you think you can do?! You will just be bur-"

"Sanji!" Zoro called the name of his lover. It was rare for the swordsman to call the blond on his own name when they were in public so Sanji immediately shut up and looked at his lover who was wearing a face of disapproval. That was when the chef realized what he was about to say. Good thing he didn't finished it or else.

"Just…just leave this matter to us, okay?" Sanji ended their discussion at that.

Finally when they were out of the burning building, thanks to Mihawk and Zoro who kept slicing everything in their way, going back to the shore they saw Killer leaning on the railing of the ship they brought.

No words were said as they boarded the ship and make their way back to New World City and take the children to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Three days passed when Trafalgar Law was taken away from his safe haven and forced to live again inside his living nightmare. But this time he made a fight. He struggled with all his might to escape that he managed to land a punched on Doflamingo's face. Of course the head of the Donquixote Family was angry at that and locked him up in a prison cell. His hands and feet were bound on chains that were pinned down on the ground. It was long enough for him to stand and walk a little but just five steps and he was back again on the same spot he was sitting at. During also those three days he received a beating for he was being a stubborn. Though he admit he did not know the people who were giving him all those punches and kicks. He vaguely remembered that they introduced themselves as Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5 and that they were Baroque Works Agents.<p>

Now was the fourth day and he was alone.

Just like the old times…

"_Aw…but you are not alone…"_ someone whispered to his ear and Law looked up in shock trying to find the source but no one was there with him. He sighed. Good, now he was having audio hallucinations.

"_Come on, don't tell you have already forgotten me,"_ the voice was back again and as Law realized it was coming from _his own head_, "_It's me, Surgeon of Death…"_

That was then memories started to resurface. Surgeon of Death, the other persona he had accidentally created due to his increasing fears when he was a child. This other 'him' though was in between of hope and despair. In between because Surgeon of Death was created to protect Law and while that one thing always stayed in check list this persona has its own twisted way of protecting. Surgeon of Death did not care who he was about to kill as long as it was not Law doing the killing. But if Surgeon of Death did not remember what was happening whenever Law was in control the opposite always happened to Law. Meaning he always remembered what Surgeon of Death was doing whenever the persona was in control.

Surgeon of Death was merciless…

Law created a monster not a savior…

But… Surgeon of Death was always protecting him…

But then at the same time he was a mindless killer that was why Law never allows the other persona to take control ever again. Those were the times he was frequently tossed in his personal prison room full of corpses.

"_I know now how I can block my memories for you not to see them…"_ Surgeon of Death tried to negotiate, _"I can deal with Doffy. There's no need for you to face him." _He cooed.

Law closed his eyes and the moment he opened it he was in a place covered in darkness but at the same time he knew he was standing just above water judging from the movement and weirdly enough those movements were sparked by a bit of enchanting lighting. When he looked up in front of him he was met by a man who had the same features as him. The only difference was the other guy was wearing a grin torn between fondness and sadism.

Surgeon of Death…

"_Just go to sleep and I will deal with everything, my King"_ for some odd reason Law's other persona had taken a liking in calling him 'King' like he was a spoiled child or something.

"But…" he tried to say something but Surgeon of Death just engulfed him in a hug.

"_Shh… sleep… I promised you will never remember what was happening when I'm out there this time, I promised. I only want to protect you."_

"I want to be free…" Law unconsciously muttered on his other persona's ear as he slowly succumbed in dreamland.

"_Is that what you want? Freedom?"_

"I don't want to be bound by anything…"

"_Then your wish is my command,"_

With that said Law closed his eyes and Surgeon of Death carried him on a bed covered by different kinds of flowers. Slowly he lied Law down there and pulled up the soft blanket to cover him. When Surgeon of Death stepped back walls of roses bearing sharp thorns on its stems erupted from the ground and covered everything until Law could not be seen anymore.

"_Your wish is my command"_ Surgeon of Death repeated again.

The door of the prison opened and the two agents of Baroque works entered. Ms. Valentine was carrying a tray of food. Doffy did not want to starve his cute Law after all. She placed the food down just in front of Law and she bend her knees a little to have a closer look of the sleeping face.

"His cute, too bad he was already owned," Ms. Valentine commented like she was talking about a dog she wanted to buy.

"Hm, he's just a pet," Mr. 5 spoke while standing beside his partner.

"That's why it's too ba-" she didn't finished her sentence when suddenly a fork was shoved inside her mouth and before anyone could say anything her face was slammed down hard on the floor forcing the fork to appear on her nape as blood flowed down from her mouth and warmth slowly left her body.

Before Mr. 5 could react something hit his feet that he also hit the floor and a spoon embedded itself on his throat having an almost similar death scene of his partner. The key on his belt was grabbed and sound of chains hit the floor. Slowly the figure stood up and did some stretching.

"That, my dears, is how you make a weapon out of eating utensils besides the knife," Surgeon of Death said as he stole a piece of bread and a slice of meat from the tray and left the room that was slowly having a pool of blood.

He looked around and found the stairs obviously he was underground judging from the lack of light. Not bothering to care at all he went up and a blinding light invaded his vision. Using one hand to cover his eyes he walked towards the nearest window to see where he was.

Dressrosa.

"Hmmm, so Doffy still likes to live in this country huh," Surgeon of Death mumbled as he turned away, "But first of all, I need a bath," with that he went searching for the bathroom in the castle where he was being held at.

Doflamingo was not the only one who loves the game of sadists.

**A/N: Okay, that's it! Don't expect weekly updates! It's just so happened that it was just the first week and professors were planning on how to make our semester hell!**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Rescue Mission (Part 1)

**A/N: Since this is just the first week of school and life is still not busy I'm going to take this opportunity to update, don't know about next week though. And my schedule is very hectic; I only have one free day! One! I now can see the hell I will journey this semester…**

**QUESTION! Do you want me to include an OC in this story? Well, the OC will not play that of a major role but do you, my dear readers, want one? The description will be written after this chapter.**

**And another thing I want to make clear I don't write…what was that? Smut? Or something along those lines. I maybe give hints but I'm not that elaborate during those parts and the mental image was too much for me when I'm the one doing the writing than reading.**

**And this story is being translated in Indonesian language by ThiefofStealth! just check his/her account!**

**Title: Daddy is The New Title**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: ZoSan but not main**

**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece!**

**Chapter 14: Rescue Mission (Part 1)**

Three days passed when Trafalgar Law was taken and the atmosphere of everyone was somber. Everyone was on edge during those days. Sabo's burn wounds were taken care of but it would leave a scar on his left side of the face just above and below of his eye but the good thing was he could still see with it. Luffy was curled up beside Ace and cried all day and all night, for once his older brother let him do that for Ace too was on the brink of crying. Sanji and Zoro took care of the kids in the hospital and always stand guard in case another kidnapping attempt was made. Kidd, Killer and Mihawk tried to find a clue to where the surgeon was taken to. A simple phone call was made to Smoker to inform the man that his son was being held by Doflamingo and judging from the sound the room where Smoker was, was wreck in havoc.

"A-Ace, is it my fault again?" Luffy asked through his tears. Just like what happened to Shanks, the youngest blamed his own.

When the funeral of the redhead was made Luffy continuously blamed himself about everything, that if he didn't said to Shanks that he was cool when having adventures and came home victorious then the man would be still here.

Now that Traffy was gone also he started again on self loathing, if he didn't said anything or cried in front of his father that night then maybe he could prevent the man from worrying about them and sending them away to have some fun.

"Shhh, Luffy, it's not your fault okay? You hear me? It's not your fault." Ace repeated again and again to lift his brother's dark thoughts away. Such things must not be written on Luffy's soul.

But little Luffy didn't believe his brother's words and cried himself until sleep took him away, everything will fall apart again just like what happened in the past.

Things were getting from worse to worst.

"I hate this," Sabo said when he heard the soft snores of Luffy, "I hate this feeling," he repeated out of frustration, "We're so useless right now!" he screamed but not that loud in order not to wake his little brother.

Ace stared at Sabo for a moment. It was rare for the two of them to switch in moods. It was the times where Sabo really, really felt extreme uselessness in his part while Ace was trying not to let the strings to fall apart completely around them. Not that the freckled boy could blame his brother after all the blond was the most damaged among them.

Having no words of wisdom to share Ace simply sighed as he hugged his little brother closed to him leaving the blond in having tears of frustrations.

How long had this scenes been repeating? The scene where they were always left alone?

"_You really hate me do you?"_

Ace remembered the words he heard from Trafalgar Law the first time they met.

"_Don't worry, I'm already used to it."_

The freckled boy heard the talking's of the adults once when he went out of the room to get some fresh air. That their father was once treated as a toy by the pink feathery pedophile of a man and Ace knew what they meant by that. He used to live in the streets ever since he could remember and he knew very well what they meant by 'toy'.

Always forced to do things you don't want to do.

He witnessed enough and heard enough of screams and whimpers every time he passed by a dark alley. He saw enough of the cruelties a human was capable of.

"_Sometimes I wonder why I'm even alive."_

Ace was now slowly understanding what Law meant by then. He was thinking that he should not live because for some reason people that get near to him always ended up hurt. He thought back then that when Law said those words they have the same reason but now he realized that they were different. The doctor was running and running away from a scary nightmare that will keep chasing him until he turned insane.

"_You think you are the number one who is whishing that he should not been alive in this earth? Well, guess what, you are not."_

Maybe part of Law wished that he was long ago dead… No, deep down he really wanted to be gone from the face of the earth.

"_Everyone deserves to live. If you think that everything around you gets destroyed then that is because you are weak. Become stronger than you are now, prove to the world that it is wrong for belittling your capacity. Prove to them that Shanks is not wrong for raising you and your brothers."_

But why encouraged Ace to live if Law himself wanted to be dead?

"_Life is a gift not a curse. Live with no regrets. You should do something worthwhile to it."_

Ace opened his eyes, he didn't notice that he had fallen asleep, and stared at the ceiling. Those words… Trafalgar Law said those words….

Trafalgar Law wanted to live…

He bit his lower lip enough to draw blood. What can he do? How can he save his father? He did not know where the enemy was right now.

But then he heard the voice of Makino just outside the door where Sanji and Zoro, along with another two people, were and said something that made his heart beat faster.

They got information where their father was.

"Sabo, Sabo!" Ace called out. The blond was a light sleeper, an ingrained habit since Sabo had two narcoleptic brothers, and so getting him up was just an easy task.

"What?" was the snappish reply because Sabo was still in a bad mood.

"Get up, they found where Dad is," Ace replied not minding the glare because it was now slowly morphing into understanding.

"What about Luffy?"

At this Ace gave him a dumbfounded look.

"You think he would allow us to leave him alone?"

* * *

><p>The past three days really dampen Makino's mood. Even after Mihawk told her that it was not her fault she could not help herself but to believe the opposite. She should have not listened to that okama. She should have asked more about the place or maybe contact Mihawk if such a place does exist.<p>

Now a family was in ruins because of her mistake.

They would be lucky if Trafalgar Law was still the same when they managed to save him or so what she heard from the talking.

Smoker was burning all his frustrations by firing on poor dummies at the gun testing area. If that will not satisfy the man then he would go outside and arrest some criminals who dared to come across him while he was in a very bad mood.

Everyone was easily angered ever since the day the kids were kidnapped and their father was taken.

With no place in mind to go, Makino decided to visit Shanks' grave. She knew this was not the time to be doing it but…what else could she do? She could not help in investigation and she was still classified as civilian. She could not protect the kids and as much as it was the bitter truth she was just a burden to this case.

She passed on a floral shop to buy some flowers. Along to the bouquet she asked the florist to include a red hibiscus, for some reason she did not know, Ace always gave that particular flower to Shanks when the man was still alive. Once she asked why and the man only answered her as;

"_Hmm? Ace said that the flower reminds him of something but he did not know what so he simply said that maybe it reminded him of my hair!"_

Reaching the headstone that was carefully taken care of judging that the name could be clearly read and no vines or weeds obstructing it from view, Shanks was really love by almost everyone.

Why was this happening to these people? They don't deserve it.

Shanks died when all he did was lived his life to the fullest and bring smile to everyone.

The kids were abandoned at such a young age while they were just innocent angels which were scarred by the cruelties of life.

And now… Trafalgar Law was taken by one of the most psychotic underground warlords while the doctor was just doing the best he could to keep the children smiling and happy.

How twisted were the fairies of fate?

Setting the flowers down she offered a silent prayer for a minute before opening her eyes again and stared at the headstone. Without any warnings she started crying her heart out.

"S-Shanks-san… I…I…" she has many things to say,

_I'm sorry…_

_It's my entire fault…_

_The kids were in danger now because of me…_

_One of your friends was now in the clutches of a terrible man…_

_They were all having a heavy atmosphere because of my mistake…_

_I'm sorry…_

But all of this didn't escape her mouth but just repeated inside her mind. Why should she burden a soul who was already in peace? She was really pathetic. She very well knew that.

"Help me…" she murmured between sobs.

After saying those words a gust of wind invaded her vision and the next thing she knew was that one of the hibiscuses was taken by it. She didn't know what prompt her to follow it but she did it out of impulse maybe.

Running to catch the flower she stopped in a park just near the cemetery where she heard the familiar shrill voice of a certain okama.

"Un, deux,"

"Ora!"

"Un, deux,"

"Kura!"

"Look at your fingertips with your nose~ un, deux~"

"Kura!"

There at the middle of the park not usually visited because of its sad atmosphere and the fact that it was near the cemetery (why would they place that there in the first place?) was Bon Clay along with some weird men like him. It also looked like they were having a ballet session…

"Kick out to the side~ un, deux~"

"Ora!"

"From before… we are born…" Bon Clay sang, "Lesson! Lesson! Eyes~ and mascara~ talk about~ mascara~ practice it every day~ The~re~fore! Lesson! Lesson! Okama Way!"

"Okay, smile everyone!" Bon Clay said to the men behind him,

"Ah, strongest!"

"Strongest!"

"Strongest!" the men one by one said.

"Oh come my way~" Bon Clay ended their…

For the lack of words, idiotic actions…

It took Makino some time to comprehend the incredulous scene before her thinking if she had already seen all the weird stuff in New World City before realizing that this was the man who tricked her.

Most people would do was to get revenge when they saw the person behind all the schemes or maybe call the police to arrest them but none of that entered Makino's mind. All she thought was that this okama might know where Trafalgar-san was currently being held.

"Bon-chan!" she called out and it gained the attention she wants and she did not want. That was because Bon Clay did looked at her direction and at the same time the men behind the okama glared at her. Makino knew that Bon Clay was a criminal and possibly she was in a grave situation right now but…this was the time she could do something.

"Makino-chan!" Bon stared at the woman in shock. Why would she be in here? Surely by now she knew that he was someone she should not meddle with, "What are you doing in here?!"

Mustering every drop of courage she had in her body she approached the okama not bothering to the men that was preparing to attack her in a moment's notice. When she was directly in front of Bon Clay she took hold of his clothes and fisted it as she stared at him with tear stained eyes.

"Bon-chan! Please, please I'm begging you; tell me where you took Trafalgar-san!" she asked as her voice quivered a little due to nervousness and the tears that was threatening to drop on her cheeks again, "Please tell me!"

Still in shock Bon Clay had a hard time in processing the question when he did he looked at Makino like the woman was insane, "Are you kidding me! If I do that, then Zero-chan will kill me!" he declared like telling his papa will cut his head off if he found out that he was gay. The difference was Bon was an orphan so no papa could kill him for being an okama. But similar scene similar reaction.

"Please Bon-chan!" Makino continued to plead.

"Are you having a death wish?!" Bon Clay asked as he put his hands on Makino's shoulders, "Even if I did tell you where they had taken that Trafalgar person you would be killed instantly! Zero-chan and Doffy-chan has so many men around everywhere! Why are you risking your life?!"

"Because he is my friend! And the previous father of the kids also was my friend! I promised to him that I would protect them!" Makino answered immediately that sent Bon Clay in another shocking moment. So much shock that the okama's mouth was left open, "But now I just did the opposite, so please help me, I want to help my friend!" she declared as now tears did fall down again on her cheeks.

Bon Clay was silent for a long time that Makino feared if the okama was planning to kill her right there and tossed her body somewhere where it could not be found. To her surprised Bon took hold of her hands and stared at her eye to eye that she could see that the okama finally made up his mind and no one could change it.

"I understand," Bon Clay finally said.

"But, Bon Clay-sama!" the men behind the okama started to protest but before they could say anything further them was silenced by their leader.

"Listen, everyone!" with that Bon Clay gained the attention of his men, "Could you eat your breakfast tomorrow morning like nothing happened when you knew that someone was risking their own life just to save a friend!" his words were carried to the crowd and the men were left speechless at the wisdom their leader said to them, "That's not an Okama Way! It's not the way of Bon Clay! Us Okama greatly treasures the bonds of friendship!"

"Bon Clay-sama!" the men started to cheer.

"Makino dear~" Bon returned his gaze at the woman in front of him, "I will tell you where they had taken this person and I would help you to go there."

"But…No, it's enough for you just to tell me!" Makino knew that Bon Clay would be in danger more if he would accompany the rescue group.

"Makino-chan," Bon's serious tone made her to shut up, "What are friends for?"

At that moment she realized that Bon Clay was not really bad just doing what he wanted but not a bad person, for his treasures friendship more than anything.

"Thanks…" Makino said in relief.

"_Everything will be alright…"_

Makino heard a voice just beside her ear and when she looked to her side she saw the red hibiscus falling down beside her. Picking it up she could not help but to wonder if Shanks was being some sort of a guardian angel to them.

"Makino-chan," she brought out of her musings when Bon Clay called her again, "Listen carefully, according to what I heard Doffy-chan brought the guy you were looking for in Dressrosa. We will accompany you but be warned that Doffy-chan is the king of that country."

The meaning sink in Makino's mind, things were getting much more complicated as time passes.

"Let me tell it to others,"

"Huh? Who?"

"Mihawk-san and Smoker-san."

"Eh! You know the Hawkeye and White Chase!" Bon Clay was surprised. Those two were one of the greatest agents of the government. Now that he think about it isn't Smoker was the adopted father of Trafalgar and Mihawk was Akagami's partner before Doflamingo ordered someone to kill the redhead?

Oh… this simple kidnapping incident might turn in a much more serious case.

Hell, it might lead a war between the underground world and the government!

"Alright, alright, just be sure that they will not shoot or slice me when we meet again," Bon Clay conceded.

"Thank you very much!" Makino expressed her gratitude by hugging the okama before running away to meet the others one place she knew where they were was in the hospital.

It took a thirty minute run for her to reach the hospital and just like what she expected just outside the kids' room where Zoro, Sanji, Mihawk, Smoker and the two other people she had no chance in knowing the name even when she met them in the welcome party. Not bothering for them to acknowledge her presence she grabbed Mihawk's hands.

"I know where they had taken him!" she exclaimed that surprised everyone because it was like she pop out of thin air, "They took him in Dressrosa!"

Today is the fourth day…

The day that the Surgeon of Death woke up…

Will their mission bear sweet fruits or sour defeat?

* * *

><p>"Geez, what is so difficult in my question?" Surgeon of Death said in an annoyed tone as he stepped on one of the bloody corpses in the hallway.<p>

Just an hour ago he walked aimlessly around the castle trying to find a bathroom but this stupid people deemed him as a trespasser and attacked him out of nowhere. They were real idiots if they didn't know that he was here. Didn't Doffy tell them that they have a new visitor?

"I just want to find a bathroom," he glared menacingly at the only man who survived his attacks and that man was now quivering in a corner, "Was that a difficult question to be answered?" he tilted his head a little to the side and gave one of his creepy smile to the man that anyone would think they were about to be killed by a psycho.

Well… it was not too far away from truth since Surgeon of Death is a real psycho killer.

He moved so fast the man didn't saw him at all and the next thing the victim knew was that his airway was blocked because someone was choking him.

"I don't think you need your eyes and tongue anymore since you can't answer me," Surgeon of Death grinned. The fact that his face was covered in blood was enough to scare the bravest of soul.

With a bloodied hand he carved out the man's eyes and tossed it on the floor all the while his victim was screaming in pain and that was just encouraged Surgeon of Death to continue his tasked. Then with the knife he stole in one of his attackers he cut of the tongue. In too much glee Surgeon of Death stuck the knife into the man's throat and push it down until it reach his collar bone and a stream of blood flow down.

All the while Surgeon of Death was laughing like a mad man.

But then he stared at his bloodied hands then down his body. He was covered in blood all over from top to toe. Just then he remembered why he was roaming around in the first place.

"Now where is the bathroom again?" he asked to no one as he stood up and started walking again.

When he was far away from the hallway full of corpses he encountered a woman dressed in a maid outfit and carrying a tray you usually see carried by waitresses. Their eyes met and he was not surprised that this woman deemed him also as an enemy but first things first.

"Excuse me," Surgeon of Death placed a polite smile on his bloodied face, "I need some help in finding the bathroom. Can you show me the way?"

From suspicious face the woman's face changed into a flustered one like someone just confessed his love in front of her.

"Y-You need me?" the woman asked.

"Yes, can you help me in finding the bathroom?"

"O-of course!" the woman answered immediately as she led the way.

"What's your name?" Surgeon of Death asked as he followed her.

"My name is Baby 5," she said as she played with her thumbs while walking.

"Nice to meet you, Baby 5,"

_I can't wait to kill such a cute girl like you._

**A/N: Okay…. I'm going to take the opportunity to update since this is just the first week of school and life is still not busy. Don't know about next week though. Don't worry I don't like seeing Bon-chan as a villain also it would totally ruin my respect to him especially when he saved Luffy so many times! I cried when he sacrificed himself in Impel Down. Wahhhh!**

**Oh, about the OC here is the info:**

**Name: Blackrose, Marvius**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Surgeon, Psychologist**

**Appearance: Midnight black hair that reached his waist, dark brown eyes, 6ft. in height, lean body, and pale complexion.**

**Attitude: Has a morbid way of explaining things, like to scare anyone when he had a chance, most of the times lazy but smart enough to finish his entire task in a short amount of time, like to play mystery and horror games, and scared of spiders no matter how small it was.**

…**.**

**Kuromi: Wait a minute, isn't that MY description.**

**Me: Shut up! You're an OC in KHR not in OP!**

**Kuromi: So you do ADMIT that it was me.**

**Me: No! Are you blind the name is Blackrose Marvius! Not Kuromi Shin!**

**Kuromi: That was my name as the leader of the Pecatto Famiglia!**

**Me: Shut up! Go back in KHR!**

…**.**

**It's been a long time since I updated my KHR fics because I lost some inspirations (-_-)**

**Anyways, Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Rescue Mission part 2

**A/N: It's official! ThiefofStealth already posted the translated version of this! I thank you for translating it for me in Indonesian language! I tried to read it but I can only recognize a few words… anyways to all readers out there that has Indonesian language as a mother tongue check ThiefofStealth's account if you want to read it in your own language ^_^**

**NOTE: WHO WANTS TO HELP ME IN WRITING MY TWO PENDING STORIES?! You know…like a teamwork or something… the titles are **_**'I Know it's Sin but I Want You Back'**_** and **_**'Haunted Freedom'**_**. **

**Basically the **_**'I Know it's Sin but I Want You Back'**_** was about Law and Ace remembering something about a distant past that revolves a certain strawhat boy who was to be the king of all mythical creatures while the **_**'Haunted Freedom'**_** was about Luffy being a schizophrenic patient but when Law, a spirit, came to his life things get a little bit complicated….so….who wants to help me? I need some ideas to help be inspired again in writing the stories.**

**NOTE: THE SPECIAL CHAPTER IS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER (somehow it was too short so I decided to put it in the same page.)**

**And as always I want to THANK MY GUEST REVIEWERS AND REVIEWERS that I can send PMs!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME, MANGA OR SONGS!**

**Chapter 15: Rescue Mission (Part 2)**

Surgeon of Death happily hummed as he let the lukewarm water hit his body and washed away the crimson dirt. The bathroom for his opinion was not just a simple one, it was large enough to have a party for a hundred people especially there was a gigantic pool in the middle and a fountain! This wealthy people really don't know how to spend their money. On the other hand he was having a fun time in taking a bath.

The sweet girl named Baby 5 was just waiting for him outside having a face like she was in cloud nine with all the redness on her face and miniature metaphorical hearts coming out of her body. Her reactions were a bit dull for Surgeon of Death. Really, he would be happy if Baby 5 screamed bloody hell when she saw him covered in red sticky liquid that gave life to humans instead of acting like a high school girl meeting her crush in person for the first time.

Although at least he managed to find a bathroom at last thanks to her… only a little thanks.

"Baby 5, dear," Surgeon of Death called out while drying his self with a fluffy towel and covered his body with a pink feathery bathrobe. He cringed his nose in distaste at this, it was plain obvious that Doffy was the one who owned this place okay. He really hates the color pink, especially feathery pink, "Can you kindly give some clothes? It appears that mine was far from being usable anymore." That truth was after taking it off he directly tossed it in a trash bin, don't asked why such a thing was in the bathroom for he did not know also.

"I-I already put some new clothes just above the pile of towels in the changing room…" she mumbled softly but still enough for Surgeon of Death to hear.

True enough there were some clothes. Pulling out the shirt he noticed, to his dismay, that the collar part had some feathery accessory all over it! Yeah, it was not pink, it was black but why the feathers?! Surgeon of Death was already thinking that Doffy secretly wanted to be a bird. The only thing that made him to wear it was his favorite smiley sticker was printed on it and it was long sleeved. Well at least the pants were your just everyday denim.

"Thanks," he smiled at Baby 5 when he exits the room.

"Y-you're welcome…" still the girl could not looked at him straight in the eyes and instead started playing again with her thumbs.

"Say," Surgeon of Death started because for the entire time he was causing mayhem he did not saw even a glimpse of a certain flamingo, "Where is the master of this castle?"

"The young master?"

"Yes, my dear if that is how you call him." Young master? For freaking sake the pink flamingo might be in his fifties! What part of him was young?

"H-he went into some meeting in the city of dreams…" Baby 5 answered with a blush because, damn! That smile was really attractive!

"If I may ask then, where is this city or dreams?"

"I-it's in Alabasta, the city's name is Rainbase,"

_Hmmm… so Doffy is away,_ Surgeon of Death thought, _then it means I have some time to play…_ he smirked but it was not noticed since Baby 5 was still looking down on her thumbs.

"And who is with him?" better to get all the information needed since this girl is so gullible.

"U-um…Vergo-san and Monet along with some high numbered Baroque Works agents…"

"So a lovely lady like you was left alone in this huge castle? My dear you must be lonely?" he made a fake tone of sympathy as he took hold of Baby 5's right hand and gently placed a soft kiss on it all the while making the girl turned in a whole another level of redness.

"I-I'm fine! I'm fine! The rest of the executives are here along with their subordinates!" she answered immediately as she pulled away her hand from his hold.

Oh…so then this game would not be boring since most of the high rankers were here. Then he better make a grand present for Doffy when he came back. Surgeon of Death just hopes he would come back at the right time or else the whole castle will stink that he would be forced down to burn it again. Yeah that was right he was the one who burned half of the building in Green Bit eight years ago. It was just a child's trick, all he needed to do was to let the gas filled the room and wait for someone to open the lights then BAM! Too bad he didn't see it because they locked his dear Law away and his King was too angry at him that time for killing the lady who was begging for her life… sigh… he should had take the flesh of that lady one by one, it was her fault why his dear Law got angry at him!

Anyways back to the main topic,

"Baby 5 can you tell where is the dining area and the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>"Makino, calm down, calm down, okay?" hawk-eye led the woman into a nearby chair just in front of the room of the trio, "Now, what was it again?"<p>

"I know where they had taken Trafalgar-san!" Makino repeated her earlier words, "They had taken him in Dressrosa!"

"And where did you get this information?" Mihawk continued to ask as a part of his work but deep down he was harboring a little piece of hope and he knew everyone was feeling the same.

"From Bon Clay," she answered once her breathing was calm enough, "Please, we need to go now… I mean you guys need to go now!" she amended her words when she saw the disapproving look of Mihawk and Makino also remembered that she would just be a burden since she could not fight or anything that would be usable to them.

"Mr. 2?" Mihawk raised an eyebrow at this. Makino believed the words of a criminal?

"Did you say Mr. 2? Then it means this guy works for Crocodile, right?" Zoro tried to clarify and he just received a nod from his brother, "Oi, Makino-san, why would you believe the words of a criminal?" he voiced out what his brother was thinking seconds ago.

"Oi, Marimo! That's not the way to talk to a woman!"

"Shut up Ero-cook!"

"Please don't start a fight right now," Killer said softly behind the group. He wanted to know if they should act now and believe what Makino just said or dismissed as just a lie.

"He's not lying!" Makino defended, "I'm sure he is not lying!"

"And what made you to believe that?" this time it was Kidd who was contradicting her. He did not want to have a false hope when the life of his friend was on the line.

"She's right…" for the first time Smoker joined a civilized conversation that everyone looked at his way. He simply sighed, he really need a smoke, "Mr. 2 is not a liar. Once Hina captured him because he was trying to protect his friends, the okama might be a criminal but he is a criminal who has honor in his words."

He was after all Hina's partner that time when the woman captured the okama. That time Bon Clay was not part of Corcodile's group. His case that time was just identity theft damn okama is a real master of disguise. He managed to get out of prison by just knocking out one of the guards and wear the uniform along with a few make up here and there on his face.

But before the escaped Smoker managed to confront Bon Clay because he was at the gate trying to take some nap when it happened, he asked why be captured if he could escaped that easily. Bon Clay just answered him that it was for the sake of a friend who promised to meet a friend. With that the okama passed him with a joyful laugh. Good thing he was not in duty that time so all he reported was he didn't see anything.

"So…" Killer responded with a few whistle of amusement, "This one was prepared to be a traitor in order to help us?"

"Yes…" Makino answered sadly. She knew that there was a huge possibility for Bon Clay to die in the hands of the other members of their organization or worst it might be the warlord himself.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Kidd walked a few paces from the group before stopping and looked behind his shoulder, "Lead us to this okama you were talking about," with that a decision was made and a plan was to be settle.

Meanwhile the kids were listening behind the door.

"You heard that, Sabo?" Ace looked at his blond brother who was trying to stay in balance because his left eye was still bandaged. Who knew one eye could affect someone's mobility?

"Yeah, I did. What are we going to do?"

"Of course we are goi-!" immediately four hands stopped Luffy from speaking, more like shouting in his stead, this little brother of theirs would blow their plan sooner or later. It always happens so they need to make this plan worked for as long as they could.

"How can we sneak in when they are going to meet that Bon Clay person?" Sabo asked, his hands still on Luffy's mouth.

"Easy," Ace grinned at him, "Still remember how to open locks?"

This time Sabo went along with his grin. Oh, sweet old times. The days where they steal stuff from the cars of wealthy people without their knowing, so trying to fit three children on the back where they usually put their things was easy for they have small bodies.

The adults will not notice them for sure.

If only Luffy knew how to stay silent.

That would be a challenged itself.

Walking quietly outside their room when the adults were no more in sight anymore they rush to the parking area where Sabo knew which one was Mihawk's car so that they could get in before the adults do. Who said that they were not capable of such feat? For goodness sake did these people forget that they had lived in the streets? They should have locked that door to make sure they would not have the chance to go out or one of them should have stay behind. Oh well their idiocy was advantage to the kids.

Ace made sure that Luffy would cooperate and to their surprise their little brother agreed with no complains at all.

A determined and serious Luffy was scary but at the same time helpful so for now they would just ignore this. Though they hoped that next time Luffy would not wear that expression anymore, it just did not suit him at all.

They heard the engine start and after a while, maybe a few hours, they finally stopped. Oh so carefully they got off the car without the adults noticing them…well that was what they thought when they hid behind a bench. They were wrong though because a certain man who was lighting two tobaccos saw them but didn't alert the others that they were there.

Watching carefully they saw a weird guy with thick makeup all over his face and an outfit that was torn between a ballerina and a circus performer.

"You must be Mr. 2 then," Kidd said as he crossed his arms above his chest, "Were you telling the truth about Trafalgar's whereabouts?"

"Of course I am~" Bon Clay responded without missing a bit, "My crew and I will take you there~"

"And how we supposed to know that this is not a trap?" Zoro took hold of his Wado meaningfully. The message was carried in the air.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Bon put his hands up in a sign of defense, "I'm not a liar! You can ask Smoker-chan there! He caught me a few times!"

With that Mihawk glanced towards his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Smoker you damn okama," Smoker scolded the man a little for making his name sound sop girly, "And yes he is not a liar you can trust my word."

"Assuming that we believe you," Mihawk stated,

"Oi, what's with the word 'assuming'?!" Bon protested immediately, he was a little bit hurt by it.

"Isn't it better for you to give us the direction than accompanying us?" hawk-eye continued with a slight twitch of the eye for being interrupted.

"You can't enter Dressrosa right now for Doffy-chan temporarily closed it meaning that no one can get in or out~"

"If that was the case then how come you wanted us to come with you, shitty-okama?"

"Because I'm a high ranking member of Baroque Works~" the explanation that was given to them by Bon Clay.

That was when realization caught up to them. That's right, didn't Crocodile and Doflamingo were currently working together? So it was commonsense that anyone from Baroque Works would have an easy access to go in and out of the country owned by the warlord who has a fashion of pink feathery jacket. Mr. 2 was not any Baroque Works agent, he was a high ranking number so all in all their entry might be a smooth one if they will be stowaway in his ship.

"Oi, let me make things clear here," Smoker joined again the conversation, "If you will help us then there is a 100% chance that Crocodile would hunt your sorry ass."

"I'm prepared for it," the sudden conviction in Bon Clay's words left the others speechless. Why would someone like him sacrifice his life for a person he barely knew? Hell, he only knew Trafalgar Law in the papers not in person!

"Why?" Killer spoke for the first time since they met the okama, "Why risk your life in this case?"

"Do I need any more explanation~" Bon Clay started his trademark spinning, "Of course I'm doing this for the sake of friendship!"

This answer made everyone to have a little bit of smile in their faces.

"Oi, that guy looks funny." Luffy whispered while they crawl under the bush to follow the adults who were now walking towards the nearest harbor.

"Shut up Luffy, we need to get on the ship also," Ace scolded his little brother in a soft tone in order not to alert the others.

"I just hope everything will go according to whatever plan they have." Sabo whispered.

Seeing the ship that was covered majorly in pink they immediately knew that it was the ship of the weird looking guy judging from their conversation. Silently they managed to sneak in without the men, who they supposed as guards, noticing them and hide to the first door they could managed to find only to realize that they were in a stock room of foods.

This was going to be along ride by having two bottomless pit…

"Ara, Makino-chan you're not coming?" Bon Clay asked curiously when everyone was on board except for the woman who asked him in the first place.

Makino stared at the ground quietly for a moment before answering, "I-I know I will just be a burden to everyone…I mean… I can't fight or anything… I will just be useless in your group…"

"Don't say that!" Bon Clay interrupted Makino's self pitying speech, "Don't you dare say that you're useless or a burden because you're not like that! You managed to find me right? You managed to convince me right? That was in itself an accomplishment you made! If I may say you're a true Okama!"

"Don't call a real lady an okama you shit!" was what shouted in the background.

Makino was speechless at what Bon Clay said. So shocked that the only thing she could do as to cover her mouth as tears run down her face. She really did a lot of crying this day.

"Makino," Mihawk called her attention, "You have your own worth always remember that, okay?" Makino nodded, "Here let's make a promise," with that Mihawk hooked his pinky with Makino's, "We will come back with Trafalgar and you will wait for us," he shook their fingers up and down,

_Pinky swear, pinky swear_

"And when I come back you will listen to whatever I had to tell you."

_If I lie a thousand needles down my throat_

A little bit confused at the last part of the promise Makino still agreed to it and with that the group set sail to Dressrosa.

* * *

><p><em>Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!<em>

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties yo-ho!_

Surgeon of Death sang in glee as he danced around the dining table with a headless body of Baby 5 as his partner. He circled and circled doing like a drunken version of waltz making the blood from the neck and stomach of the body stained the pink carpet on the floor. On each seat were the headless bodies of each executive with their heads serve in a silver platter on the table, fresh blood still dripping on them. Baby 5's head was at the center of all of it. Even the head of a child named Sugar was not spared at the beheading. Also he made the effort of decorating the table but instead of flowers he opted with the intestines of the headless bodies.

_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack_

_Drink up me hearties yo-ho!_

Now the question was when was Doffy going back?

"I want to see his reaction when he sees my present to him!" Surgeon of Death laughed madly as he continued to dance like having the time of his life.

**A/N: Wait! Here is the special chapter! It's so short that I chose to put it in here!**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER: University Days (Make a club)**

Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Killer, Roronoa Zoro and Blackleg Sanji were eating their lunch at the rooftop of their school. It was just their usual day, Zoro and Sanji fighting each other to the littlest mistake. Even though the two were lovers recently they still could not let go of their egos. Maybe a few years and they will mellow a little. Killer was already sleeping minutes ago since he was the first to finish while Kidd was being a mother hen to Trafalgar about his eating habits,

"For the last time Eustass-ya leave me and my habits alone!" Trafalgar shouted when he was finally fed up.

"No! You're the doctor here and you know that you should eat a balance diet!" Kidd protested.

"I know! Now stop pushing that piece of bread into my mouth!"

Their arguments were interrupted though by the rushing footsteps and they knew that it was towards them so all of them stopped what they were doing, in Killer's case he woke up. The door slammed on the wall and, though they would not admit it, a shiver ran down their spine when a dark aura erupted from it.

"WE NEED TO MAKE A CLUB!" was the shouted words they heard that almost made them deaf.

Looking up they saw their World History professor fuming like a bull who was annoyed for he could not hit his target.

"Ah… Shanks-sensei, are you okay?" Sanji asked good naturedly to their professor.

"We need to make a club!" Shanks just repeated his earlier words.

"Ya, we already heard that, why?" Kidd asked this time as he checked his ears if he could still hear correctly.

"Because I'm the only professor who had not advised a club!"

Huh?

"What? You went here demanding us to make a club just for that reason?" Zoro was angry because he was about to kick the cook's ass when their professor interrupted them.

"It's not just that, this is a matter of pride!"

"Why?" Killer asked simply.

"Me along with you guys, the other professors were mocking us for we are the only people who had no club!"

Oh now that tick some of their nerves…

"What…" Law said venomously, "Alright! Guys we will form a club!"

"WHAT!"

So that declaration earned a fight among Law, Kidd, Zoro and Sanji like little kids who could not decide on who was going to be the leader of the game.

"By the way what kind of club are you talking about, Shanks-sensei?" Killer continued the conversation, he did not want to join the childish antics of his friends.

"Oh! The past few days I'm watching an anime that has the title of Sket Dance! Basically it's a club who helped other people who are in need so—" he was not yet finished in explaining further when a blur of colors past him and the next thing he found he was all alone, "Eh! What's with you?! What kind of disease do you think you will get in helping others?!"

"I'm not the helpful type!" Law screamed while running down the stairs because Shanks decided to chase after them.

"Neither does me!" Kidd added.

"I don't want to be bothered." Killer said simply.

"I don't want to hear other people's demands!" Zoro shouted in irritation.

"Sorry, Shanks-sensei, but I only help damsels in distress!"

**A/N: Told you its short. But I'm happy that I survived the second week! Third week for sure it would be busy…well busier…**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**

**Oh the song that Surgeon of Death was singing has the title of 'A Pirate's Life for Me' I just saw it when I was watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.**

**Anyways, who wants to help me in my two pending stories? 'I Know it's Sin but I Want you back' and 'Haunted Freedom'?**


	17. Chapter 16: To Protect meant to be Hated

**A/N: I finally had the time to update…. *slowly reaching the table by crawling on the ground* why is it the human body is so complicated? I need to be a good surgeon like Law…well the good part is still debatable since Law is a sadist. Anyways here is another update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Warnings: VERY SHORT CHAPTER! But I missed writing so here ya go!**

**Chapter 16: To protect sometimes meant to be hated**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne, King, what are you reading?"<em> _a childish and curious voice asked as he peered on the book though his translucent hands could not touch it. He could if he would possess his 'King's' body but then they could not play together because 'King' could not appear outside like him._

"_Alice in Wonderland" his 'King' answered him without a second glance. He pouted at this. What did he do wrong to have this treatment anyway?_

"_Is it good?"_

"_I don't know,"_

_Silence settled around them and he almost decided to get back inside for he knew that his 'King' would not play with him anytime soon. What did he do wrong? He just killed the noisy guy who kept shouting and begging and all those noises were too much that his 'King' could not get even five minutes of sleep!_

"_I wonder…" he heard his 'King' spoke and he stared back at him, hopeful that they could finally play, "What made the red queen to be so bad?"_

"_Red Queen?"_

"_Yes, the red queen. She represents the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland."_

"_Then isn't she supposed to represent love?"_

"_That's why I wonder…" finally his 'King' looked at him in the eyes, "What made her so bad?"_

_Another silence followed and he knew that his 'King' was expecting an answer from him. He smiled gently knowing what was hidden behind that question._

"_Maybe she was protecting something or someone that she was prepared to be a villain just to keep it safe."_

"…_protecting?"_

"_Yes, she was protecting what was precious to her…even if in the end she will be the hated one she will still continue to protect that precious thing."_

_His 'King' stared at him analyzing his answer. Then the next words caught him off guard._

"_You still do not have a name, right?"_

"_Name?" he looked at his 'King' for he did not know what he meant._

"_Yeah, a name."_

"_What does it mean?"_

"_It means you will have something that will represent you. A word that can be uttered and it will only mean you."_

"_Something that will represent me?"_

"_Right," his 'King' was in deep in thought probably thinking what kind of name will suit him, "How about 'Surgeon of Death'?"_

"_Why made it sound so morbid?" he could not helped but to question the naming sense of his 'King'_

"_Because," his 'King' looked at him with gentleness he was not used to, "Even though in the end I will just hate you, you will still continue to love and protect me by killing everyone. A name is something that will represent you and if I will call you that then it will make me realize that you are just trying to protect me."_

* * *

><p>Slowly Surgeon of Death opened his eyes. How long did he sleep? He was dancing all day that he got tired and chose to search for a good place to take a rest. Then he found a room that only had a sofa inside and it was facing the only window in it.<p>

Turning his head to the right he saw the night sky was already being lit up by the stars little by little. So it's already that late, huh? He hoped the bodies didn't start to rot…well who he was kidding? The bodies were already stiff since it already had been five hours since he murdered them. Oh well, he did admire himself in the art he made. Who said he could not make something closed to artistic type using a kitchen knife and a vernier caliper?

Putting his right hand on his forehead he started to mull on some information that started to sink in his mind.

Really, how long was he asleep?

Gazing on his left palm he realized that his 'King' was a grown up man now. The last thing he could remember was that his 'King' was just a child who was always trembling in the farthest corner of the room but now the body he was occupying was already in the age of 21.

Surgeon of Death knew that Trafalgar Law really despised his existence for he was nothing but a merciless murderer. Though no matter what he will still protect his beloved Law even if it meant that he will be hated forever. He just need to make sure that his 'King' will not have the chance to lock him away again.

"Let me be your Queen of Hearts," Surgeon of Death whispered as he stood up and open the window to meet the cold night air, "and let me destroy this twisted wonderland."

…_even though until now you forgot the promise behind the name you have given to me._

* * *

><p>The ride to Dressrosa was both tense and annoying. Tense because the party who joined on Bon Clay's ship were readying themselves for battle and annoying because the owner of the ship along with his crew were making noises that gets on their nerves. Like who practiced ballet in the middle of what would be an all out of fight?<p>

No one, right?

Exactly, that's the point.

Mihawk and Zoro just blocked the noises by meditation though it was not too deep for they were too concerned of what will happen once they reached Dressrosa. Killer just stared absentmindedly to the sea but for someone who really knew the blond then that mood do not forebode anything good. Kidd was trying to sleep though it was painfully obvious that he would not get any of it. Sanji did some stretching on his legs and some basic kicking while Smoker just lighted his eight pair of tobaccos.

"Smoker-san," Sanji started the conversation while stretching and the older man welcomed it with a grunt, "Law is not your real son, right?"

"Yeah," Smoker answered as he blew the smoke.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you adopt him?" Sanji knew that he was stepping a line but he was really curious about it. Ever since he heard the story directly from Law he could not help but to think on what was the main reason of Smoker in adopting his friend. It's true it was the man who found and rescued Law but Smoker had no real obligations to the insomniac at all.

He would not be in burden right now if he just let the authorities do the job.

Smoker took his time in answering the question. The kid had some guts to ask something like that. If he was like your ordinary day protective father he would have punch the blond chef a long time ago. Well, if the tone had been insensitive he might have done it anyway. But he knew that it was just pure curiosity that urged his adopted son's friend to do that…and maybe a hint of protectiveness also.

Sanji thought he would not get an answer when Smoker finally spoke,

"You could say it was my instinct. The moment I saw him when he was a kid I knew that I don't want him to be out of sight. Besides," Smoker looked at the blond chef directly in the eyes, "there are times that professional help is not needed, all there is to do was to stay beside him and let him know that he is loved."

That answer, even though it was a little vague, made Sanji to feel contented. At least Smoker was not the kind who was only trying to be good because of responsibility and duty. The government agent was really a caring father.

All of their tasked were interrupted by a scream.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" the shrill voice of Bon Clay broke through the tense atmosphere making the rescue party run to where the shout came from.

Upon arriving they saw something that made their eyes widened in shock…well not all of them since Smoker already knew it, Mihawk was too prideful to let such a comical reaction form on his face and Killer was too good on his poker face.

Their on the wooden floor of the storage room for foods were the three kids who were _supposed_ to be in the hospital right now.

Ace was really pissed that they were discovered judging from his scowl and the way he was giving Luffy one of his famous angry looks.

Sabo had the decency to appear a little apologetic on the fact that they got on without any permission.

Luffy was busy nursing the lump on his head while trying to compress the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

A few minutes ago after Bon Clay finally dismissed his men from their ballet session the okama decided to get some drink. The kitchen was just next to the storage room so one thing led to another because the trio was fighting over something. Well, it was more like the boy with a scar under his left eye was trying to get away from the grasp of the two other boys and they forgot that they were supposed to be quiet.

"Ace, Luffy, Sabo!" Sanji called out the name of each boy and the little ones flinched at the venomous way their names were called out, "What are you doing in here?!"

The trio looked at the blond chef and they cowered in fear when they sensed that the man was burning in fury….probably because of them.

"S-Sanji!" Luffy put his hands in defense, "I-it's not like we sneak in here so that we can save Daddy also!"

"LUFFY, SHUT UP!" Ace and Sabo exclaimed and it earned the youngest another two lumps on his head.

"What was that for?!"

"You idiot! You just tell them why we are here!" Ace said as he was once again raising his fist to make some sense to his idiotic little brother.

"Oi, Ace, that's enough!" thankfully Sabo had gathered enough rationality to stop his brother from further damaging the brain cells of the youngest.

"All of you shut up!" Sanji once again gained the attention of the kids. Immediately the trio shut their mouth in fear of being cooked for the next meal,

"What shall we do now?" Killer asked to everyone while leaning on the doorframe not exactly caring that the kids were in tow. In fact the scene right now was very amusing to him and it was not to his everyday life to find this kind of entertainment.

"Adopted or not the kids shares the same stubborn attitude from their father," Kidd groaned as he put his right palm on his hands trying to push instincts in hurting the kids from their obvious reckless decisions away.

"I don't really mind them being in here," Zoro finally spoke as he walked forward and started patting Luffy's head, "I mean, what's worse that will happen?"

"'What's worse that will happen?'" Sanji repeated the last words of his lover, "You idiot Marimo! The worse that could happen is for them being killed in battle!" he screamed right in front of Zoro's ears.

"Shit! Will you calm down already ero-cook?!"

"What did you call me you good for nothing Marimo?!"

And their bickering started already forgetting the reason why they were fighting in the first place.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Killer repeated his earlier question.

"It's very unwise to have the kids to accompany us in Dressrosa but," Mihawk sighed as he realized that their options were very limited, "We are too far in New World City to turn back."

"I don't see the problem in having them to go with us," Smoker finally spoke and everyone in the room stared at him in disbelief. Yes, everyone, including the very calm Dracule Mihawk who thought that aside from him White Chase had more sense than anyone of the occupants of the ship. Sadly it was like he was mistaken.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Kidd rubbed his left temple trying to assess their situation, "You're gonna bring them with us?"

"Well, they are already in here."

"Oi, that's not funny at all!" Sanji protested, "These kids will only die if we bring them with us!"

"Shut up, Blackleg Sanji," Smoker stared at the blond with every ounce of seriousness that Sanji was forced to back away a few steps in fear "Have all of you already forgotten that these kids used to live in the streets?"

"What do you mean by that?" it was Kidd who asked this time trying also to protest.

"Meaning they are official delinquents back then."

"I still don't get what you mean."

Smoker let out a frustrated sigh, "Use your heads idiots. What I want to say is that they will do everything to get what they want."

**A/N: See? I told ya it's short. Well as an apology here is a short Omake! Though I don't know if there is a difference between an omake and a special chapter.**

**Omake**

**Fifteen year old Trafalgar Law**

Law: Hey Dad, I have a question.

Smoker: What is it?

Law: Can I marry Vivi-sensei?

Smoker: (choke on his own coffee) W-what the hell *cough* do you mean *cough* by that?!

Law: Well I read that when you love a girl you should marry them.

Smoker: …and you think you are in love with Vivi?

Law: (started thinking for a moment) hey Dad, what does love means anyway?

Smoker: …I think it is similar how you like Bepo bears so much.

Law: (looked scandalized for a moment) so it means if I marry Vivi-sensei it means I love her more than Bepo!

Smoker: Well…basically yes.

Law: No way! I don't want to marry anymore! No one can replace Bepo!

Smoker: (does not know if he will sighed in relief or frustration)

Law: Hey Dad,

Smoker: What now?

Law: Can I marry Bepo instead?

**Don't forget to review~**


	18. Chapter 17: And then they meet

**A/N: Right now I'm jumping in joy! So yesterday I was playing this game in a mall and I said to the lady who was managing it that I like Trafalgar Law so when I got the prize that contains Don Quixote Doflamingo cellphone strap she said "**_Better luck next time, ma'am._**_" _And I told her,_ "_**_Are you kidding me?! This is Don Quixote Doflamingo! He is my favorite villain! He is a badass psycho!**" a**_**nd yeah all the people inside the game center looked at me as if I'm insane.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter 17: And then they meet**

_A few hours earlier_

Sabo quietly sat on the corner of the room. His brothers sleeping disorder decided to kick in as soon as they finally settled down so now Ace and Luffy were both asleep beside him. He sighed as he took hold of his pipe. They managed to find some substitute weapons while they were in the park and just like the old days they chose the metal ones. One of his problems now was his depth perception. Sabo was still not used in seeing in one eye since he could not take off the bandages on his left eye and risk some infection.

He sighed heavily again.

"What's wrong?" Ace suddenly spoke that made Sabo to almost jump out of his spot.

"Ace! You scared me!" the words came out of his mouth without thinking.

"As if I could do that to you," Ace simply rolled his eyes as he stole an apple on one of the boxes. He also threw one to Sabo but the blond didn't manage to catch it.

It only made Sabo to scowl even more.

Ace just stared at the fallen apple before taking a bite, deciding not to say anything about it as Sabo pick up the fruit and dusted it. None of them speak for a while. Only the sound of apple being bitten ran across the room.

"Promise me one thing, Sabo," Ace spoke after he was finished eating his first apple.

"What is it?" Sabo looked up staring at his brother straight on the eyes.

"Don't ever think that you're just going to be a burden."

Sabo's mouth hanged open. He was supposed to take another bite when Ace said those words. How did he...

Looking back it was always Ace who brought him up and away from his darkness. From the misery of being left alone, of being not understood by the people who were supposed to be your guiding light and of thinking that he should just end everything once and for all for pain was too much for him to bear. Ace chased those thoughts away. Just like how Luffy chased all Ace's bad feelings away.

He chuckled for a moment before answering, "You have my word,"

Ace smirked at the answer he got.

Seconds after that though Luffy decided to wake up.

"Oi, Lu, you're finally awake. Want some food?" Sabo offered as Ace tossed another apple to him.

The reaction they were expecting was the usual eagerness from Luffy when he heard the word 'food' so consider their surprise when their youngest didn't even bother to look what Sabo was offering to him. If it was meat or not, this question was not asked.

The first words that came out from his mouth was,

"Are we there yet?"

Ace and Sabo will never forget this day. The day when they sensed…no saw on their brother's face the want to rip somebody apart. The want to take on someone all his bottled up anger.

"O-oi, Lu, are you okay?" Ace asked hesitantly. This is the first time he saw Luffy like this. His little brother really wants to hurt the man that took their father away from them.

Maybe everyone thought that Luffy was still as innocent as his age. Yes, he might still act naïve but he was not that innocent anymore. He may be slow in thinking but he was not that pure anymore. Just like what said before they had live on the streets so they witnessed different kinds of cruelties. Cruelties that even Ace and Sabo could not hide away from their sweet little brother.

The actions that pink feathery man did finally sink in on their little brother's mind. Something that they dreaded to happen because an angry Luffy is like a tiger who was running by pure adrenaline rush. A rush that was created by fury.

"I'm going to beat that guy to pieces…" Luffy muttered under his breath. This kid didn't realize that no matter what he was still not match to Doflamingo because mainly…he was just a kid and as someone as young and underdeveloped in physical fighting like him death was just a sweet offer. The same thing applies to his older brothers.

"Luffy stop!" Ace shouted as he grabbed his little brother's arms when Luffy attempted to get out the room.

"Let go of me!" Luffy protested as he tried to yank his arm away from Ace's hold.

"Don't go out there Luffy! We are still not near on any land!" Sabo helped Ace in restraining their little brother who was fighting against their grip,

All the rules about being silent were forgotten and they just invited the spirit of being discovered. They just notice it a minute too late.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE?!" a shrill voice screamed at them and they just gulped in horror.

Uh-oh…

* * *

><p>After being lectured for an hour by Sanji the trio was now seated on the dining area when Smoker told the others that the kids might be hungry since they sneaked in just before dinner. Hearing this the blond chef ushered them to take a seat as he cooked something for everyone.<p>

"You're really serious that we will bring these kids inside Dressrosa? _Inside the castle of Dressrosa?_" Kidd, until now, was still baffled at the idea Smoker came to a halt.

"Yes," was the simple answer he got.

"You do realize that they have a 99% chance to get killed, right?"

"Even if you locked them up they will still find a way to get out. I don't know if you have notice it but it seems luck is with them when they wanted something." Smoker took a drink from his coffee as Kidd glared daggers on him.

Meanwhile the ASL brothers were listening to the ongoing conversation.

"Did they say were going to Dressroba?" Luffy asked his brothers with confusion.

"Dressroba?" Sabo said the last word Luffy spoke and an image of an old woman in a frilly pink dress came into his mind and he shuddered at the horrible image.

"Dressrosa, Luffy, DressROSA," Ace corrected his little brother and save Sabo from his overactive imagination.

"Oh…" Luffy said in realization and Sabo sighed in relief.

The rest of the conversation went out of the window when food was settled down on the table and the kids ate with no hesitation. It was an unruly meal but for a while they have forgotten the seriousness of the situation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vergo," a deep yet husky voice called the stoic man.<em>

"_What is it, Doffy?"_

"_Can you promise me something?"_

"_Anything you want."_

"_Promise when the time comes you will let Law kill me if he wants too, okay?"_

_Silence settled for a while between them as the woods from the fireplace splintered one by one slowly._

"_Vergo?"_

"_If that is what you want then I have no right to argue with you."_

"_Thank you, my dear friend." With that Doflamingo gently caressed the head of the ten months old baby lying beside him on the sofa bed._

"—ergo, Vergo-san!" the annoyance behind the voice who was waking him up finally brought him out from his dreamland.

"Finally awake, shurururu," Ceasar, the mad scientist of Don Quixote family, said as he walked a few steps away from the stoic man.

"What is it, Ceasar Clown?" Vergo stood up from where he was taking a nap. Right now they were on private plane owned by the family and on their journey back to Dressrosa. Doflamingo cut the meeting early saying that he did not want to leave his precious little Law alone for too long.

"Monet discovered something and we want to tell it to you first before going to Joker," Ceasar answered as he let his furry coat flow in the air by his dramatic way of walking like he was a damn gas in the air. Joker was the alias of Doflamingo as an underground warlord and broker. The other one was 'Heavenly Demon'. No one knows why but Vergo really dislike the name.

No one knows except Doflamingo himself and he took every chance to get on Vergo's nerves with it.

They heard knocking on the door and when it was opened the light green hair of the snow woman was seen. It was no other than Monet, the personal secretary of the Don Quixote family. She was the one responsible to every transaction for it to run smoothly. The term 'Snow Woman' was given to her because despite that she looked like she always smile kindly she can take a life at the same time with the same façade. She was nothing but a heartless woman who was just duty bound in the family. If she attempt to betray Doflamingo then she will be a much worse corpse than her victims for the head of the family took pleasure in torturing his victims.

"Good evening, Vergo-san, I brought you your dinner," Monet smiled as she held the tray on her hands.

"Ceasar said you discovered something," Vergo went straight to the point as Monet settled the tray on the table beside the couch where Vergo was sitting.

"Yes, indeed," she smiled again though it was cold, "I found out that Mr. 2 has betrayed us."

With that said she produced a small cylindrical device from her pocket and with the motion of clicking something voices was heard,

"_Ow! You guys need to disguise yourselves if you want to enter Dressrosa!"_ the familiar irritating voice of Mr. 2 declared. A few voices followed and Vergo identified the two of it. It was Hawkeye and White Chase. The damn Baroque Work agent had babbled to the government investigators.

"It looks like we have some visitors when we return to the castle." Monet declared.

"Shurururu, Vergo, if you like I could handle them. I want to test some of my chemicals to them. You don't need them alive, right? Shurururu," Ceaser volunteered with maniacal grin.

"I can help Ceasar with it," Monet volunteered also.

"Why?" was the simple words Vergo asked as he look up to the woman.

"I want to show to Mr. 2 not to mess with me," her eyes speaks nothing but terrible pain to her victim despite the fact she was still smiling kindly.

* * *

><p>Surgeon of Death started walking aimlessly again on the hallways of the castle. He was really bored. How come this castle, despite being big, had nothing to offer for him to ease his boredom?<p>

Maybe killing Baby 5 was a bit earlier. He should had messed around her even more before slicing her throat. But Surgeon of Death could not control it when the woman willingly closed her eyes!

…okay, maybe the words 'Please I need you to close your eyes for me' were partially his fault when he discovered that the secret phrase for her to do anything he says was _'I need you'_

Well… the others were dumb also. Some of the old members just welcomed him with open arms like he just went to some long vacation and just got home. That reminds him it was the only time Baby 5 realize who he was… or the name of the body he was occupying for no one beside Law, Vergo and Doffy knows his existence.

They celebrated his return and didn't even bother to ask him what he was doing in here in the first place that they made it for Surgeon of Death such an easy tasked to slash their throats in a swift motion and so fast that they didn't had the time to react with the knife he had stole from the kitchen when Baby 5 showed it to him hours earlier.

He yawned for a bit, a sign that he was really bored when an explosion interrupter him.

Running to the nearest window he saw that the main gates of the castle were already caught on fire.

"WHAT?! They started to party without inviting me!" Surgeon of Death shouted angrily as if not informing him that chaos will start was a sin itself.

Immediately he ran ready to find the nearest staircase to go down. When he reached the second floor and was about to round the corner he heard some childish voices and when he turned around he saw three boys.

Timed seems to stop for a while.

That was until the smallest one shouted

"DADDY!"

**A/N: I hope you noticed that there are a few time skips and those scenes will be shown on the next chapter/s. I know also that you can read between the lines so let's keep quiet and wait for the next chapters okay? So as a gift and an apology for such a short chapter again here is another Omake!**

**Omake:**

**Fifteen year old Trafalgar Law**

Law: Tahigi onee-chan,

Tashigi: Hai, what is it, Law-kun?

Law: Do you like, Dad?

Tashigi: Of course I like Smoker-san, he is a good superior officer.

Law:Eh…

(Smoker entered his own office where he left Law)

Smoker: Law, let's go home now.

Law: Dad!

Smoker: What?

Law: Marry Tashigi onee-chan!

Smoker: What! I thought this 'marry' topic ended long ago!

Law: But Tashigi onee-chan likes you!

Smoker: Your point?

Law: Be responsible!

(Silence…)

Tashigi: Sir, I think you need to monitor what kind of books he was reading.

Smoker: I agree.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Calm before the Storm

**A/N: Okay…sorry for the late update! Don't' kill me please!**

…**and to tell the truth this chapter is very late because of three reasons; 1 Midterms and finals, 2 Thesis and 3 I got addicted in How to Train Your Dragon that I even watched the series and Ben 10 (Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse) ….yeah I'm a child at heart and I admit it wholeheartedly!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own any anime, manga or songs!**

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before The Storm**

_Back in the ship hours before the explosion in Dressrosa's castle gates_

"You guys need to wear some disguise!" Bon clay declared as the spoon he was using to eat his parfait dangled between his point finger and middle finger on his right hand. He said it in a manner that sends shivers down on everyone's spine…well except the okama's crew.

"If you are trying to get me in one of your girly clothes then I will kick your ass so far—" Sanji didn't finish his sentence because Bon Clay cut him by one of his accented sing song voice.

"No~No~ I need you guys to disguise in something that will camouflaged you well in Dressrosa~" Bon Clay started twirling around and in the next moment he was holding some three piece suit and some fake beards.

At this Zoro raised an eyebrow,

"You want us to pretend as some high class old men?" the swordsman asked looking a bit skeptical on the idea presented to him.

"What?!" Kidd reacted at that, "Oh, Hell no! You are not going to get me changed into that?!"

This time it was the redhead who gained the attention of everyone.

"Ah…what exactly does shitty-magnet meant by that?"

"Kidd is a bit… I don't know, allergic or something in wearing suits," Killer explained as he was handed the clothes that will fit his frame.

"That's ridiculous," Zoro commented.

"Tell that to me when you wear those…those irritating stuff for like almost EVERYDAY!"

Oh right, Kidd _does_ own one of the richest company in New World City.

"So you compensate it by wearing clothes that looks like something that could only be worn by a gang boss?"

"Shut up, Roronoa!"

Meanwhile Ace, Sabo and Luffy were watching the exchange with different level of amusement.

Ace was thinking that they look like some people who were just going to a costume party despite the seriousness of their situation. Like a party that has having a theme of mafia because of the all black color. Actually their clothes were similar to the movie MIB. Are they going to fight some aliens? Well if they tell him that the pink feathery guy was an alien he will not be surprised at all.

Sabo was feeling a little scared and irritated at the same time. Having two idiotic brothers was enough for him, he does not need a few dumb adults to add to the list thank you very much.

Luffy being Luffy thinks that everything was cool. Especially since their clothes were very similar to the movie Shanks and his brothers watched back in the past, though another man was really getting his attention.

"Ossan, ossan!" Luffy called out to the white haired man who was blowing something from his mouth.

"What?" Smoker decided to entertain the child for a while for he did not want to deal with the others. Well, he and Mihawk did not want to join in their idiocy in trying to kill the ballerina man… or whatever Bon Clay is. Also if that Okama forced him to wear those clothes he will make sure that it will be torn to pieces when he will be engaged in battle.

"What is your connection to our Daddy?" Luffy inquired while doing his cute little head tilt to the side.

At this Smoker raised an eyebrow. This was really unexpected. Judging from what other people says about the youngest he was expecting a question along the lines of 'do you poop?' because somehow the child was obsessed with such topics. Having a decent question coming from Luffy's mouth was really a first for Smoker. Well, this was really the first time he had a chance to talk to the kids.

"I'm the father of your 'Daddy'." Smoker simply answered.

"Oh…" Luffy tried to think about it, "But you look nothing like Daddy."

"That's because your 'Daddy' was adopted by me. We are not related by blood."

"Like us?"

"Huh?" that's it when he remembered that the kids were also adopted by Akagami Shanks and now they are adopted by Trafalgar Law, "Basically, yes."

"So… Daddy was abandoned also?" Luffy continued his questions.

Was Law abandoned? In so many twisted sense the answer is an absolutely yes but at the same time Doflamingo has his own way in showing his affections and love. Said ways was not inside the normative of society though.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," Smoker finally said because he himself did not understand the situation that much.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You already met the 'father' of your 'Daddy'."

"Yeah, didn't you just said that it was you?" Luffy clarified with a little bit of confusion.

How should he explain this?

"The one before I became his father."

"Really? When did I meet him? Where did I meet him? Did he try to take Daddy away from you?"

"One question at a time brat!" Smoker scolded the child a little but his voice was not that high enough to gain the attention of the others, "The man I was talking about was the one who kidnapped you and your father."

Just like that the room's temperature went cold and the heaviness of the atmosphere finally stopped everyone from their nonsense fighting. Zoro and Kidd were trying to land a punch in the other's face when their fists halted in midair to see where the sudden change came from. Sanji was trying to see if the fake beards fit him searched also while still holding the item in front of his face. Killer, who was making his own coffee when all the fight started, settled his cup on the counter as he looked at the youngest child on the ship. Mihawk just continued leaning on the wall but still curious at how things will turn out. Ace and Sabo was having a silent conversation on how to bring Luffy out of his one of his dark moods.

Luffy just have his hair covered his eyes. That and the hat was giving him an extra shadow so good luck in seeing what expressions he was having at that moment. Then he looked up, one eye was visible thanks for the light that illuminated that part, though that eye did not show the usual playfulness but rather something that promised pain.

"I'm going to kill him,"

That simple statement got everyone in a crazy state. Yes, every single one of them. That was because when Luffy decided to do something they knew that the child was going to do it no matter what. Well maybe not everyone knew it as the truth since they just heard it from Shanks years ago. It was only Sabo and Ace who could really vouch for it.

"Oi! Mugi-chan! That's not a word you could say lightly!" Bon Clay exclaimed as he took hold of the boy's shoulders, "Take that back!"

"No." Luffy answered firmly.

"Oi, Luffy even if you say that do you think you can do anything about this matter?" Zoro asked thought his question did not really help their situation.

"You do really have to ask that, Marimo." Sanji grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Love cook?!" just like that the two started fighting again which only made Killer to sigh in exasperation.

Chaos ensure again as voices erupted here and there. Some of it says that Luffy should calm down or Luffy's idea was not really good while others were just some petty fights between the only couple in the room. Smoker simply put his right palm on his face and sigh heavily at what was happening while Mihawk just stared at the scene. Finally, being fed up Smoker tried to get the attention of the youngest child by flicking his fingers enough to make some noise.

"Luffy," Smoker started, "That's your name right?"

"Yeah,"

"You see Luffy, the word 'kill' is a really heavy one and when said seriously you are really meant to end the life of someone," he started explaining.

"I know,"

"Huh?" didn't they say that the kids did not know the meaning of death before Shanks' died? How come Luffy easily understood the word 'kill'? Or maybe…

"I already saw people who killed other people," with this answer everyone stopped again interested on what was being said between the adult and the child, "Living in the streets made me see the black side of the world."

Did Smoker have something to counter such statement?

Of course he did.

"Yes, but the world is not just black and white,"

At this Luffy tilted his head and his childish curiosity was instantly back on his face.

"You see, people do things because they have reasons behind it. For example you kids steal things back when you were just fending for yourselves, right?"

Hearing the question Ace looked to the other side of the room and pretended to whistle innocently while Sabo scratched his head in sheepishly. They did have a habit of stealing. In fact until now they still have some of their habits, especially eat and runs.

"Yeah! Ace was really cool and Sabo was really good at thinking on how to get the money of those stinky rich guys!" Luffy stated proudly making both of his brothers groaned in annoyance. Their little brother just revealed half of their not so stunningly well fit to the society past.

"But stealing is bad," Smoker scolded the child a bit, "yet you still continue to do it back then."

"That's because—"

"You need to do it to survive," Smoker finished. He then let his right leg to kneel on the floor so he was eye to eye with the child, "Everything has a cause and effect, Luffy. You do something because there is a cause. Killing will never be the best option, remember that. Also remember that the job of your father and your previous father was to keep people safe and alive how do you think they will feel when they discover that you destroyed the very thing they wanted to protect?"

It was a slow process and Smoker almost thought that because he made such a long speech the child did not understand the half of it. He was prepared to make a short version and Luffy's tummy suddenly growled.

"I'm hungry…" Luffy whined as he turned his gaze to Sanji.

"Are you kidding me? You just ate like an hour ago."

"Sanji! Meat!"

"Give up, Sanji, you can't win against Luffy once he wants something," Zoro put a hand on his lover to make a point.

"Which makes me think that he was being a spoiled brat if not for the fact that he was too stupid to be spoiled in the first place." With that Sanji went into cooking some snacks.

That's it? Discussion was already over? What just happened?

"Oh! Grandpa Smokey!" Luffy called out,

Many eyebrows were raised at the new nickname.

Ace and Sabo stared at each other then started snickering until it was an all out laughter. The laughter was so contagious that everyone joined. Mihawk was trying his best to appear aloof but the quivering of his shoulders was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, That's rich! The Vice Admiral is now being called in such a cute name!" Kidd exclaimed in between of feats of laughter.

"Shut up!" Smoker scolded but his cheeks had a little taint of red from embarrassment.

"You've got to admit Smoker-kun, the new nickname is indeed 'cute' as how they put it." Mihawk finally joined the conversation, "Though it might ruin a bit of your reputation."

"Stop throwing more reasons to them! I can't believe you're even joining this nonsense talks!"

"Well contrary to popular belief I too have a sense of humor," Mihawk stated with a smirk.

"Woah, too much revelations," Sanji whistled when he heard what Mihawk said, "I didn't know your brother knows how to make and appreciate a joke, Zoro?"

"Oh, yes, but believe me his sense of humor is a twisted one," his lover replied back remembering the things that his older brother did to him when he was still a child. Never again will he trust Mihawk in standing behind him when bungee jumping is included. Being shoved unprepared once was enough of a reminder.

"Grandpa Smokey! Grandpa Smokey!" Luffy tried to get the attention of the adult again.

"Will you stop calling me in that name?!" finally Smoker turned his head again towards the younger child.

Luffy simply smiled at him and said, "Thank you!"

All the anger and embarrassment was forgotten after the strawhat kid said those words. This child and his adopted son might not be related in blood but somehow they have their own similarities.

"You're welcome,"

Amusement filled the air after that as Sanji settled down the food and made enough for everyone, though in reality, the trio were the only ones who ate the majority of it. An hour or so passed when one of the crewmen of Bon Clay knocked on the door and told them that they were about to arrive in Dressrosa.

"Okay~ Is everyone ready?~"

* * *

><p>It was already night time when they finally anchored to one of Dressrosa's ports. What baffled them was that no one was there not even guards. It was already a bad sign for them.<p>

The kids were left inside the ship courtesy of Kidd and Sanji. The two of them tied the brothers together with a rope to prevent them from escaping. Both of them don't care if the others approved in letting the little ones join them. The kids will stay on the ship and that's final. Little did they know that Ace already predicted it to happen so the freckled boy hid a small knife in his pocket. When the adults were nowhere in sight it only took a few minutes for them to make their escape and take their own route.

"Well~ what are we waiting for? Let's go now~" Bon Clay twirled around as he led the group.

Staying cautious to their surrounding the rest of the party followed the okama. It didn't take them five minutes of walking when what they were dreading for happened. Explosions started to erupt here and there forcing them to split. What a cliché situation they were having now.

"Really?! This mission is becoming more and more movie like! I will not be surprised if the shitty okama will do a noble sacrifice of his life later!" Sanji screamed as he tried to dodge the explosion and stones that comes along with it.

"Ora! That's not a nice thing to say Sanji-kun! Don't end my life just like that!" Bon Clay reprimanded as he run along with the chef. If the skipping and twirling he was doing can be considered as running away to save his dear life.

"What the hell?! What are you doing in here?! I thought Zoro was the one beside me!"

"The swordsman guy? He went to the other way when we run." Bon Clay supplied.

"Damn it, Zoro and his directionless brain," Sanji cursed for a moment before he sighed heavily, "I guess I have to put up with you in the mean time."

"You make it sound like you don't really want me to be here!" the okama protested looking angry.

"Is it not obvious?!"

"Why y—" the okama was not able to finish his sentence when the ground they were running suddenly disappeared making them to have an epic fall.

"What the hell is wrong with this country!" Sanji shouted as they freefall to whatever destination they will be.

* * *

><p>On the other road Killer and Kidd were running also away from the explosions.<p>

"What a stupid trap we fall into," Killer muttered appearing to be calm, even though he was running on his top speed his face did not show any sign of tiredness.

"For the first time I agree with you, how could we not see that coming?" Kidd replied.

"Well, I don't know but I've got the feeling that we were about to fall on a simple trap again."

"What do you mean?" but before Kidd could get an answer Killer accidentally step on a tile that embedded itself on the ground.

"Oops," was all the blond managed to say before the ground disappeared underneath them.

"The situation take the 'fall' thing quite literally!" Kidd screamed before darkness swallowed them.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, where did they go? Did they get lost again?" Zoro grumbled as he ran from building to building.<p>

When the explosion happened he was sure that he followed Sanji when the man turned right…or was it left? Whatever, the point is why he was running alone now. Not even one of his comrades was with him when he took off.

"Ah, where they could possibly be?" he scratched his head as he leaned on the wall. He did not know that it was a trap door and not just an ordinary wall so when he leaned all his weight into it the door slide down and flip hip inside.

On the other side of it was a slide thing that takes Zoro to somewhere else.

"I thought these things only happen in the movies?" he questioned as he yawned and waited to reach the ground…. Actually he might get some sleep because it looks like this slide was long enough especially with all its twists and turns.

* * *

><p>"Where are we supposed to go again?" Ace asked Sabo as they entered the castle through the garden.<p>

Earlier they were having a problem in which way to go. Surely they could not take the time to search the whole country. When in one of the rare moments Luffy showed them his smart side.

"_Didn't they say that Daddy will be held in somewhere where he will be hard to find?"_

"_Yes, that's what they said, Luffy," Sabo confirmed his little brother's question, "What do you want to say?"_

"_I'm just thinking," Luffy put his pointing finger on his temple._

"_Oi, Lu, don't hurt yourself," Ace said as he saw the reddening of Luffy's face._

"_Dungeons are not easy to find, right?" Luffy finally said as he released a puff of air._

_Realization dawn on the other two,_

"_That's right, didn't they say they have to go inside a castle?" Ace looked towards Sabo,_

"_And dungeons are found in the castles," Sabo shared a smile to his brothers as they finally had a place to search._

"_For once Luffy you say something very smart," Ace smirked at his little brother and ruffled his hair._

"_Shishishishi!"_

"The dungeon, Ace," Sabo answered.

"Right…" Ace grumbled as he dusted off his shirt before finally letting his anger to go out, "So why the hell those explosions keeps coming from one after another?!"

"I don't know how was that question connects to your first question." Sabo motioned for them to follow him on the backdoor he found, "I mean we did not know that there are traps everywhere,"

"That's it Sabo!" Ace shouted his frustrations again, "How could we not think that there are fucking traps in here?!"

Sabo turned to his freckled brother and narrowed his eyes, "Ace, watch your language."

At this response Ace looked at his brother incredulously,

"Really? Really, Sabo? You're correcting my manners right now?"

"Yes," Sabo answered him sternly.

"What are you guys doing we don't have time to waste!" fortunately or unfortunately it was Luffy who stopped the nonsense arguing of his brothers as he run on the nearest stairs.

"Damn it, Luffy, wait for us!" Ace followed his little brother along with Sabo. Who knows how many traps lies inside the castle.

When they of them round the corner they bumped on their little brother who stood frozen to where he is.

"What the hell, Luffy?" Ace exclaimed as he stood up but then he saw the surprised of Sabo and he was now curious to what his brothers were looking to that made them speechless. When he gaze in front of him he was sent into silence also.

No way…

The person they were looking for was just on the other side of the hallway staring at them also like he don't know them and they were considered as a threat.

Time seemed to stop only for their little brother to break it again,

"DADDY!"

**A/N: Woah, I finally got this off my chest! Next chapter will be all the fight scenes! But beware I'm not that good in describing fight scenes so expect that each one will be really, and I mean REALLY SHORT!**

**Anyways here is an omake!**

OMAKE:

_Where Kidd learned not to mess on Law's collections_

Kidd: Hey Trafalgar, can I get some coffee?

Law: Sure, in the kitchen.

Kidd: (got up and started making his coffee but accidentally tear the ear of the bear mug) Ooops…

(A dark aura surrounded him)

Law: _What did you do to my Bepo…_

Kidd: T-Trafalgar, I-I swear it was just an accident….

Law:_ You hurt my Bepo…_

Kidd: I-I'll just replace it…

Law: _I'm going to kill you!_

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently!**


	20. Chapter 19: Insanity, Insanity

**A/N: Yo! I know I promised the next chapter will be about battles but changed of plans my dear readers. I needed to get this one out of my chest or I can't concentrate for the next scenes!**

**Oh, and can I say how happy I am that Law belongs to the D family? Yeah! I was waiting for our test when my friend showed it to me and I was like 'This is the best Christmas present I ever got!' even though Christmas was still far away.**

**WARNINGS: PREPARE SOME TISSUES, FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS BECAUSE THE BUS OF FEELS IS ABOUT TO TAKE OFF.**

**Chapter 19: Insanity, Insanity**

Something was very wrong…

Sabo just knew it the moment his eyes saw his father standing on the other side of the hallway. He did not know what it was but a cold like winter was whispering in his ears saying that _run, run while you still can…you do not want to see what he can do to you._ These words echoed inside his mind.

Something was very wrong…

The look that his father gave to them was something aching to animosity. Like he did not know them at all…like they were strangers that invaded his privacy without prior invitation. Why? Why did he look at them like that? Why did he look _so dangerous, so scary,_ even for Sabo's standards? He could not move. His legs were shaking in fear. His no expert at things like aura and the likes and he did not believe in such things also back in the past, but now… now he knew that some of it were true.

Something was very wrong…

Even Ace knew that. He saw a lot of crimes. A lot of murders. He saw people taking pleasure in torturing others before finishing them, which was if their victims had the pleasure of being killed. Some criminals keep their toys _alive_ so they could have a plaything for much longer time. But the moment he saw those cold piercing eyes, he knew that the word sadism could not cut it. Was there even a word that had a higher rank than sadism? Murderers love to inflict pain, criminals love to see sufferings, they love to see their victims writhing in agony. But even though knowing this, Ace knew that there is much, much _more_ behind those eyes. He was scared. He did not want to admit it out loud but he was really, really _scared._ He wanted those eyes to stop looking at him. The feeling it gave off was much worst that him living in the streets for so long. Much worse than him seeing the bad side of humanity, and right now, he only knew one thing. The only thing that registered in his mind and he wanted it to be an impossible thing. He wanted it to be just his imagination going haywire. But of all people, he knew that his instincts were _never wrong_.

They will be killed…

Killed by the person he trusted most…

But…this person was not the same man he learned to call as 'Dad'…

Who was this guy having the same face as his father?

What did they do to his Dad?

Something was very wrong…

Surgeon of Death felt it the moment he saw those three kids. He was annoyed, irritated beyond words. Why did they call him 'Daddy'? Why those eyes show such excitement, _such love_ the moment they saw him? He was not a fool and he was not also an idiot. He _knew_ those kids _knew_ his 'King'. They share such a _deep bond_ to the person he really love the most.

He did not like it one bit.

The only person who was allowed to _love _and _care_ to his 'King' was him and him alone. He would allow _anyone_ to take the place away from him. He already lost eight years. Eight years of _misery_ away from his 'King'. He did not care if they were kids, toddlers or women. If they were _so close_ to his 'King' then he would eliminate them. His 'King' would never be bound! His 'King' would be free!

When he narrowed his eyes he knew that the two kids realized the message he wanted to convey. He could see them shaking in fear. They knew that they were going to be killed the moment they took a step. Don't matter if it will be backward or forward. The moment they made a single step they will be killed.

But alas, there are three kids.

The third, and probably the youngest, ran forward and gave him such a tight embrace. The happiness and love radiated from the boy wearing a strawhat was enough to make Surgeon of Death to puke. He was disgusted.

He would kill this kid…

The strawhat kid was about to say something. When Surgeon of Death saw the opening of the mouth he immediately pulled on the child's hair mercilessly. Inflicting the pain he wanted to convey. Inflicting the eight years taken away from him, these kids had taken his place. He just knew it. He was replaced by such annoying little creatures.

He would not show any form of mercy, of sympathy. Only hatred.

The kid screamed in pain. The other two called out. So the name of the boy was 'Luffy'.

He lifted Luffy away from him. He let the gravity helped him in his job. He knew the feeling being grabbed by the hair and dangled up sixth feet from the ground. No wonder Luffy was crying in pain.

He liked it…he liked the tears running down…

"D-Daddy…" Luffy whimpered and hearing the title made Surgeon of Death's blood run boiled. He tightened his grip. The scream maybe rid the frozen state of the other two as they run towards him, pipe in hands.

"Let go of him!" the boy with freckles on his face shouted as he lunged at Surgeon of Death.

He was not taken by surprise but it was enough for him to let go of the boy and jumped a few steps away from them. Maybe the blond kid thought it was an opportunity to attack him from behind but it was not because the moment Surgeon of Death felt his presence he was already prepared to kick the blond on the gut and send him flying towards the ceiling. Surgeon of Death was a bit proud that he kicked strong enough for the kid to reach an impact to the cemented ceiling.

"Sabo!" the freckled boy screamed as he sprinted towards Surgeon of Death for the second time. The kid was smart. Surgeon of Death knew that the aim of the freckled boy was not to harm him but to gain distance _away _from him. But he will not allow them to run away from him. Still he let some distance to be made. Why not have some fun before finally finishing them?

Now something was _definitely and absolutely wrong._

All the fears building up inside Ace's stomach was finally confirmed the moment that 'person' gripped Luffy's hair like it was some piece of cloth being lifted to see if there were some stains.

That 'person' was not the one he called 'Dad'.

That 'person' was a monster.

The second time Luffy screamed it was enough for Ace to get rid of the frozen feeling in his body. He only knew one thing now.

They need to get away from that 'man'.

Sabo knew this also because when Ace attacked the man in order to get Luffy the blond went behind of their latest enemy. It was a good strategy. But Ace should have known that things will never be that easy. The moment the 'man' turned around he kicked Sabo so hard that his brother hit the ceiling in unforgiving force. That's it, their father could not even raise a finger on them no matter how unruly they were. This 'man' was not really his father.

"Who are you?" Ace demanded when he secured his brothers. Luffy was on his left side whimpering from the pain he just felt. He winced a little bit when he saw some blood on the scalp of his baby brother. The man pulled so hard to warrant such an effect. Sabo, on his right, was in no good condition also. The blond was coughing so hard like he had a furball stuck on his throat. But from the sounds of it, it seems like there were no broken ribs. How it became like that Ace did not know. An impact like that should render a person's body useless for a while or unconscious, but weirdness was something that described their everything, their whole life.

"Who am I?" the man repeated his question and tilted his head on the left side as if weighing if he should answer. Then he gave such a malicious smirk that sent shivers down Ace's spine, "Should I tell you my name? I don't see the reason why when I am about to kill all of you know."

Okay, let's put that on Ace's check list. One, this man was not his father and two he really want to kill them. Let's gave the freckled boy an award for having the right answers. Now, if only Ace has such great instincts when having a science test then he will be happy.

"Yeah! Who the hell are you, bastard?! Why do you have the same face as our Daddy?!"

Oops….it looked like Luffy finally recovered. And his little brother was angry for being manhandled so many times, one, when they were kidnapped and two, now when they were trying to rescue their father.

Though it seemed that those were the wrong words to be said because the moment it echoed around the room the temperature dropped ten times than before. The man in front of them was not trying to conceal his anger anymore.

"Who the hell are you, you insufferable brats?" the man said those words with enough malice to make Ace cower in fear and took a few steps back and urged his brothers to follow him, "Why do you call my 'King' you're 'Daddy'? Do you think you can replace me? Do you think you can protect him far better than me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You could barely protect yourselves right now!"

What the hell this guy means?

Sabo was beyond confused right now. King? Who was this guy talking about? His father? His King was Trafalgar Law? Wait, did that mean that his father was part of a royalty? No, if that was the case then this person might be his father's evil twin. Evil, identical, twin brother. But no, that theory was so far of reached. It was not possible. His father was an orphan. And he never heard a royal family with the surname of Trafalgar. Also, what did he mean by protecting? Why would his Dad need protection from his evil twin? What did that guy meant about replacing? So many questions!

"Who are you?" Sabo repeated the question of his brother with the calmest tone he could muster.

Maybe the tone had some effect. The man put his right palm on his forehead and chuckled a bit as if Sabo just made a third rate joke and was being laughed at for delivering it so poorly.

"Well, no one will be hurt if I will humor you kids for a bit." The man made a mocking bow in front of them to introduce himself, "My name is Surgeon of Death. I'm the one who protects this body, this person. I am created to serve no one but my 'King'. I am made to kill the people that will do harm to my 'King'."

Sabo was always praised for having such a quick thinking mind. They even praised him as a natural genius. Back in the past he just shrugged off such praises saying that having two idiotic brothers around one must know how to formulate plans in case it was needed for some escapade. Alas, his mind never failed him to form the answers hidden behind those words.

"Ace…we can't hurt him…" Sabo whispered but he knew his brother heard him.

"Do you think I can't see that? This guy is way out of our league. We will be dead in seconds if we try to even land a _scratch_ on him." Ace answered with frustration.

"That is not what I mean…" Sabo's tone was similar to the kind of discovering that your loved one was going to die in such a young age. Ace looked on his brother's face and he saw a shocked not similar to their earlier reaction when they saw 'Surgeon of Death'.

"What do you mean?"

"Ace…that's our _Dad."_

It was Ace's turn to be surprised for the second time.

"What do you mean he is 'our Dad'," he hissed in whisper. It seems like Surgeon of Death was letting them have a mini conversation before sending them to their, ahem, death. "Maybe he looked like our _Dad_ but that is where their similarities ends. Sabo, he is not our _Dad. _ Really? Of all people I thought you will realize it much earlier. That man is not Trafalgar Law! Dad will never hurt us!"

"Let me explain you idiot!" no matter how grave the situation they were in Sabo could never control his reflexes in hitting his brother on the head, "Did you not heard what he just said!"

"Then why won't you enlighten us with your wisdom because obviously I don't!" Ace replied sarcastically.

"That guy is our 'Dad' or at least that body belongs to our 'Dad'."

"What?"

Sabo sighed, how should he explain this?

"Ever know of Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"Sabo, I'm just a ten year old kid with the mind of a ten year old. Do you think I know those crazy terms at this age?"

Right… he had an idiotic brother.

"In simple terms there are two people inside that body. One is our 'Dad' and the other is 'Surgeon of Death'. One body but two conflicting identities inside."

Ace looked at him like he was speaking in French trying to court him.

"In _much more simple terms_ that is Dad's body but Dad is trapped inside by Surgeon of Death."

At last Ace finally caught up in what he wanted to say.

"Bastard! Let my Dad go!"

At least Sabo hoped Ace got the gist of things now. But he knew yelling and saying the word 'Dad' or 'Daddy' will invoke more anger from the man he called himself as Surgeon of Death.

Seriously, who in their proper mind would name their alternate 'Surgeon of Death' was that supposed to mean that this personality was a psychotic killer who kills anyone who will get in his way? What did he mean by the way in the protecting issues?

But the only theory that he would honor right now was that his father had a very traumatic pass to form an alternate version of himself. Maybe he was experimented. Like that one anime he accidentally watched when he could not sleep one night.

He swore he would never watch anything related to BL.

Anyways in that anime the story centers about creating perfect spies. Having alternate, split personalities, of themselves. Erasing their memories and only be awakened when the proper time comes. But in the ending the experiment proved to be a success the only downfall was that the alternate versions swore to protect their main persona. Even if it means that they need to kill the body they inhabited just to protect the main persona from harm's way.

Wait…kill the body?

Did that mean Surgeon of Death will commit suicide if the time comes where he could not protect his so called 'King'? Did that mean his Dad will die in the hands of his own split personality? The very thought was making nauseous.

"Hey guys…"

Sabo was busy thinking and Ace was still trying to absorb their situation that he almost forgot about Luffy. When their little brother spoke they turned their attention to him and they found out that Luffy was getting scared now. All courage and anger was left forgotten. All thoughts of happiness in seeing their father was forgotten. What could make their little brother to look like that right now?

"What is it, Luffy?" Ace asked as he tried to calm his little brother.

"Where is that Surgy-person?"

Ace and Sabo looked in front of them and Luffy was right. Surgeon of Death was no longer there. Where did that guy have gone to?

"I think I gave you enough time to talk before I send you to your deaths." Ice ran down their body as the too familiar fear since this all scene started crept in every vein they had.

Turning around Sabo saw Surgeon of Death holding a dangerously looking scissors. Who would keep scissors in their person? No, seriously why would anyone think that keeping scissors near them was a good idea? Knife, Sabo could understand. Box-cutter, kitchen knife, or anything that could resemble a knife but a pair of scissors?

Only the most eccentric murderer will chose that as their murder weapon.

Why did he ponder at such things in the first place? Right he and his brothers would be cut just like a piece of paper if they would not move away.

"Ace! Luffy! Jump!"

Those were the only orders that needed to get all of them to get away the moment Surgeon of Death pushed the blades of the scissors down. The only thing that Sabo could not calculate was how fast the Psycho could move. Yes, he now dubbed Surgeon of Death as 'Psycho' because the name 'Surgeon of Death' was too long to pronounce and his brain could not wrap up around it when he was facing literal _death_ in the face right now. The death with a small 'd' not Death from the name of their killer right now.

Good thing the blond named 'Killer' was not here or else Sabo would have a breakdown from all the confusing names.

Anyways, Psycho was much agile than Sabo prepared himself to expect. The moment they jumped away Psycho adjusted his slashed and maneuvered it to the nearest body it could make contact with. To his and Ace's horror, Luffy was the nearest body. It was just a scissor but the scissor proved itself to Sabo that it could also be used as a killing tool and not just shearing mundane things.

The scissors made a _very deep _X cut on Luffy's chest.

The amount of blood spilling on the ground made Sabo deaf by his own screaming mixed with Ace's.

_Criminals love to inflict pain…_

Ace was about to hit Psycho with his pipe and Sabo did not have the strength to stop his brother even though his mind screamed _run!_ It was too late for both of them. Since this started everything they do was _too late_. Psycho was already in front of Ace and was about to stab his brother with the bloody scissors.

They needed to get away from him.

"Ace!" Sabo pushed his brother away. He knew luck was never on his side. Psycho managed to cut his back. He knew he would have a diagonal scar that started from his right shoulder blades down to his left hip. He just knew it would scar because the blood just sipped out from his body with slowly but continuously speed. How pathetic, dying from blood loss by the hands of the split personality of your own father.

Demise…

Despair…

Hopelessness…

Misery…

"Stop… Please…" Sabo heard—for the first time in his life—Ace pleading. His brother was _pleading_, pleading _not to be killed_. Never, in Sabo's life, he wished to hear such words in such _tone_ from his freckled brother's mouth, "Please…don't kill my brothers… Please…" Sabo could feel Ace's arms wrapping around his body. He felt that Ace was moving him somewhere. Slowly and gently Ace moved him. Maybe Ace was circling around Psycho, maybe Psycho was having fun in seeing that terror in Ace's eyes whatever it was Sabo was glad to see Luffy from his half lidded eyes. At least he still got the chance to see his little brother before he died. He knew Luffy still got his infamous good luck so Sabo knew that his baby brother would live. For him… well the fates would always love to throw dirt on his face.

"Please…Don't kill my brothers…"

Tears…

Sabo felt the tears falling down his face. He was vaguely aware that his face was lying on Ace's lap. His head was shifted on the right that's why he could see Luffy clearly…as clearly as he could from his state. He was grateful that Ace opted in making him lie on his stomach so that his injury on his back will not be aggravated even more.

"Dad…Please…Don't kill us…"

Surgeon of Death did not knew what was happening but the moment he saw tears running down from the freckled boy's face all of his movements stopped. Like the body knew what his memory did not know.

"_Dad…Please…Don't kill us…"_

What was that? That voice? Why that voice did seem so familiar to him? He was so sleepy. He just wanted to sleep. But then that voice was causing him to wake up. That voice should not sound like that. Who owned that voice? He needed to wake up in order to find out.

Like someone who awakened from a comma Trafalgar Law fight the sleep spell cast on his mind as he forced his eyes to open. He blinked once, twice, trying to register where he was. He was lying on a soft, fluffy bed. Flowers surrounded the ground. This place was so peaceful he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"_Dad…Please…Don't kill us…"_

That pleading voice was back again. Law sat up abruptly looking from left to right trying to find the owner of the voice. Who was speaking? It sounded like a child. A very young child. But…there is no child in this place.

Then there was a mirror beside his pillow. It was small it fitted Law's palm. He gazed at it for a second. For second it showed his reflection then it changed the image from him to the image of a child looking at him in terror. That freckled boy's right hand was clutching a blond boy on his lap while the left hand was rested on the head of another raven haired child.

Why those kids looked so familiar to him?

And that person was not him. They may share the same physical features but Law knew that it was not him.

Someone…someone…replaced him…hurting those kids…hurting his children…his sons…

_**His sons…**_

"_But," Law started again as he gently caress the hands that wanted to shied away from reality, "Shanks may not come back for you physically but he is still there," he smiled softly as he got a curious glance from Luffy. Very similar to the child that he met for the first time, "You see, when people die their body ceased to move but they always stay with you."_

He remembered that strawhat wearing boy. He was the one who made the kid to accept that death of his first 'Daddy'.

"_You're a very detailed kid, huh?" he commented as he saw how each sentenced used a clear description based on what the kid saw, "It's not that bad," he finally declared as he closed the notebook, "He only has tonsillitis, so you should finished that parfait already."_

That blond kid. He helped that boy to buy medicines for his little brother.

"_Everyone deserves to live. If you think that everything around you gets destroyed then that is because you are weak. Become stronger than you are now, prove to the world that it is wrong for belittling your capacity. Prove to them that Shanks is not wrong for raising you and your brothers." Another deep breath, his vision was slowly fading but he did not concern himself about it because he knew he made his point judging from the shocked expression of Ace. That or he was still surprised from his slap, "Life is a gift not a curse. Live with no regrets. You should do something worthwhile to it."_

And that freckled boy….oh good gracious what happened to them.

What did he do to **his kids?**

Angered consumed him immediately at what happened and what was still happening. Surgeon of Death dared to **harm**_** his children**_. He would not let his psychotic side to kill the people he tried so hard to keep alive. He loved them, cared for them, he would not let his other side to ruin it further.

Shit… Sabo and Luffy were _**bleeding. **_If nothing was done immediately then his two kids will die and the last one would surely have a mental breakdown. Just seeing Ace's terror filled eyes Law knew that his assumption was dead right on its tracks.

He set his feet on the ground but yelped in pain when it came contact to thorns that erupted suddenly from the ground. The perfect paradise earlier was now a prison of thorns.

"Damn you, Surgeon of Death. Imprisoning me in my own mind." Law muttered.

This was his mind….

That's right…this was his mind…his own torture room… he needed to get out from this room…

He could care less if those thorns would make his feet bleed. He could care less of what will it do to him. With determination set on his mind he ran on the thorny field. Pricking and slashing his feet, making him bleed and feel pain like before. Self-inflicted pain was one thing he never knew he would do but if this means he could save his kids then he would happily obliged.

Walking on thorny ground was like suffering in purgatory.

Running on thorny ground was like being thrown in hell and continue to cry in misery.

Then he reached a wall. Why he was not surprised that it was also made in thorns? No doors or windows, just your plain old barrier of thorns he only heard in fairy tales. This sucks.

He gripped the stems when he saw that there were no spaces that were not occupied by those sharp objects. Blood made a drip drop sound as it flowed down from his hands. He pulled harder, this stem of thorns proved to have sturdy roots that he needed to put all his strength on it. He did not care what would happen to his hands. Just like what happened on his feet. Both parts were bleeding and he could care less about it.

"_Stop it!"_

That was Surgeon of Death. He knew his other persona was trying to prevent him from escaping because every time he managed to pull a set of thorns another set immediately replaced it. But it will not deter him. He continued what he was doing and no one can stop him.

"_Stop it! Don't hurt yourself, please! Listen to me King!"_

"I will not. It's either you let me out right now or I will force my way out from here." Law replied as he continued pulling and shredding his skin.

"_Why are you doing this to me?!"_

"I'm supposed to ask that question! Why are you doing this to me?! Why torture me like this?! Why are you destroying everything that is important to me?!"

"_I didn't do anything wrong to you! I'm just trying to protect you!"_

Hearing those last words made him stop. Why did Law felt like he was forgetting an important part of his memory? Something aching to a long lost promise…

"Why…why do you think I'm hurting you….why?"

Ace had no words to describe what he was seeing. He was ready to beg, no actually he was already begging the man not to kill his brothers. Maybe somewhere his Dad could hear him. He pleaded for their lives. Then Surgeon of Death started shouting phrases that had completely no relation to what was happening to them right now. Surgeon of Death staggered backwards away from them. The bloody scissors was left forgotten on the ground. The man was covering his face, tears running down as if his heart was broken to tiny, little, and dusty pieces.

What was happening now?

Surgeon of Death sat on the ground and curled up like a ball. He looked like a little boy who got hurt by being rejected by his family. A boy who was not understood, who was not accepted by anyone. Somehow Ace took pity on him.

"All this time…all this time I'm just doing everything to protect you. To keep you from suffering…" Surgeon of Death tugged on his hair, "Why am I always the villain? Why can't I be the hero in your eyes?"

The rooms of thorns started to crumble and Law saw the eight year old version of himself standing in front of him. That was his age when he started to be aware of his other side. The child was crying, sobbing, choking on his own tears. Somehow Law took pity on him.

"_I-I don't mind being your Queen of Hearts…I-I don't mind if you hate me…What I can't bear is to be…to be separated from you again!"_

What had he done? What was he thinking? All of this…all of this was his creation…. So why did he pin all the blame to the persona he created out of his misery.

Ah…yes….

Surgeon of Death was his escape door.

His band-aid to prevent the infection to enter his heart.

The side that he could blame when he was in pain.

The side who took all his hurt without any complains.

What did he do in return?

Scorn him, continue to blame him, locked him away for so long left in isolation… and worst of all, he had forgotten him.

He was had been as cruel as the person who forced him to create Surgeon of Death. He had been the person whom he really doesn't want to be unconsciously.

How horrible he could be?

He kneeled down in front of eight year old Surgeon of Death. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…"

You were always there beside me. Accompanying me when I am alone…

"I'm sorry…"

You cheer me up when I am down…

"I'm sorry…"

I pushed you to your limits because I always came to you crying while covered in blood.

"I'm sorry…"

You're not the murderer…all this time I thought you were the murderer, the monster who dictated my life…

"I'm sorry…"

But now I realize…

"I'm sorry…"

I'm the murderer…I'm the monster….

"I'm sorry…"

You're the victim…not me…

"_Please…please…don't leave me alone again…please…"_

Surgeon of Death clutched the fabric of Law's shirt as he cried his heart out. He did not want to be alone again. He learned that being alone hurts more than being cut, than being punched, than being kicked. He did not want to feel that pain again. He could not stand it.

"I won't."

His eyes suddenly opened when he sensed the conviction hidden in Law's tone. He looked up trying to see if he was dreaming.

"I am certified insane but I don't care anymore." Law gave him a gentle smile, "I promise that I will never leave you now. I left you alone for eight agonizing years, blaming you for every unfortunate event that happened to me. Now I realized that you are not the person I must blame. It was all my fault."

"_No! No, King! This is not your fault!"_ like a child Surgeon of Death tried to argue with him, _"You gave me life, you taught what you know, you… you…. You're the only friend I have…"_ he said it in a whisper but Law heard him well.

"That's why," Law ruffled Surgeon of Death's hair, "I'm certified insane."

"_What do you mean?"_

"From now on you will always be beside me…er…I mean, inside me… whatever. The point is you always be near me, I will teach everything I learned for the past eight years, everything! I'm not the only person you need to protect. I made friends, you know? People who accepted me and I will introduce them to you. They are important to me and they will be important to you also. You know it when you meet them."

"…_and the kids?"_

That issue was almost forgotten and he punched Surgeon of Death on the head earning a yelp.

"Those kids are my sons… we will discuss it later but I need to go out there and patch them up…" his tone was venomous that Surgeon of Death gulped and nodded frantically.

Then, Law smiled gently and offered his hand to Surgeon of Death, "Shall we?"

Surgeon of Death will not let the opportunity to pass.

Ace's breath was caught in his throat when he saw that the man he knew as Surgeon of Death stopped crying and stood up. The man was like a drunkard the way his feet wobbled. He only became steady when hit the wall on the left. Then he rolled a little so that his forehead was on the wall and without further ado he banged his forehead on the wall. Ace was so surprised that all fear was forgotten. The hit was really hard because the man's head was bleeding. Then Surgeon of Death looked at him…only the look was very different from earlier…this one was very familiar to him…

"Ace?" for the first time, the man called him in his name. Tears run down again on his face but this time it was not in terror. It was pure relief.

"Dad? Is that you, Dad?" he managed to say in between his sobs.

"It's me…" but then his eyes landed on Sabo and Luffy, "No…"

Law ran so fast Ace didn't register it on time but he was being lifted up and placed on his father's shoulders.

"Grab tightly on my head. There is an infirmary on this floor. If I am right this castle has some stock of blood."

Yup, explanation later. He was just glad his Dad was back and his brothers need some stitching up.

**A/N: Whoop! I finally got that out of my chest!**

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to review!**

**Omake:**

**In which Shanks feels left out**

Shanks: I know I'm just a ghost in this story but why can't I get a main scene?!

Gdesertsand: Isn't flashbacks enough of a scene?

Shanks: No!

Gdesertsand: You appeared also as a sort of guardian spirit in some chapters.

Shanks: Only a sentence! You only allow me to speak in a sentence!

Gdesertsand: Well, that can't be helped. I'm a sadist.


	21. Chapter 20: And it all Start (Battle 1)

**A/N: Will this be considered as an apology for late updates? Oh, I have new stories also:**

**In These Blood Drops We Start To Cruble: **Trafalgar Law thought that having amnesia was not that bad. Really, how could he not say that? He has some great friends who can understand his morbid jokes, understanding but sometimes irritating brothers and a best friend he could really count on whenever he needed. He should have known that not everything can be that easy. The past will always come back whether he likes it or not. And for Law, he really doesn't want to know more after remembering the first bloodshed.

**Corazon the Clown Doll: **There was once a doll made to give joy to everyone but time forgets him and become abandoned. Years after a child found his key and started winding him up. The only wish of the clown is to return to the place where he truly belongs. AU.

**Check it out if you have time ^_^**

**Thanks for all the reviews I love all of you!**

**And updates will be really, really, rrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy sssssssssslllllllllooooooowwwwwwwwww now since I am busy with our Thesis! (T^T)**

**Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU AND ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Chapter 20: And then it All Start (Battle Part 1)**

It was just a momentary relief for Ace. When they reached the infirmary and his Dad settled his two brothers on the bed immediately everything came back to him like a terrible flashback. The sinister eyes full of hate, the hands that harm his brothers, the very same hands that almost took their lives… How could he be so sure that this man was not the one who was trying to kill them a few minutes ago?

He did not move when the man cleaned the wounds of his brothers but the moment that he saw the needle everything came back like someone pushed the play button in the movie.

"STOP!" Ace shouted without thinking and Law was startled by this.

He saw his eldest son looking at him with terrified eyes. Eyes that won't trust him any minute now for it seems like Ace finally snapped from his trance of relief.

"Ace," Law put down the needle but didn't let go of it, "I need you to trust me."

"No!" Ace shook his head, "How can I be sure you are not going to harm them?"

Law felt guilty all of a sudden. He didn't think how his eldest son would respond from everything that had just happened. he did not want to make everything worse but if he can calm the nerves of the boy then he would do it.

Walking towards the cabinet separated from the ones that contains medicines, he pulled a small white bottle that was 6 inches in height and 4 inches in width. He then grabbed a syringe and filled it with the content of the bottle. When the syringe contained half of the liquid Law then walked towards Ace and hand him the object.

"If you think I'm about to cause harm to your brothers stab me with this and be sure the content will be empty and go straight to my veins. Actually, you can stab anywhere as long as you remember," he tap the top of the syringe, "to push this so the liquid may pour out."

"What's in it?" asked Ace with befuddlement in his voice when things went weird again around him.

"Formaldehyde."

"Forma-what?"

"Well, in simple terms it's poison when consumed. Even very small amount could kill." Law simply answered as he resumed his tasked of patching up his two other sons.

Ace's mouth hanged open in the air. This man trusted his life in the hands of a mere ten year old who reads too much in the actions of others? What if Ace thought he was trying to kill his brothers by stabbing them with a needle? What if Ace made a wrong interpretation towards the doctor's actions?

Unbelievable.

Only his Dad would think of such a stupid solution and that was only because his Dad knew when not to treat them as your ordinary innocent children.

Sighing in frustration from his idiocy and his father's too, Ace put down the syringe on the bed beside him and search for something where he could stand on. Finding a chair he then pushed it beside his father who only blinked for a moment then resumed his stitching.

"Let me help."

Law did not hide his smile at all.

* * *

><p>"I did not expect to see you in here at all," Smoker said as he walked at the brick walled hallway followed by a man taller than him with blond hair and an attire that screams 'attention'.<p>

"Well, I did not expect to see you too, Vice Admiral Smoker." The blond man countered,

"So this was the secret mission Sengoku had given to you a year ago."

"Yes."

With barely controlled anger Smoker turned around and pinned the man who was walking behind him on the wall with his right hand. Clutching desperately on the fabric he took hold of.

"Then tell me," Smoker was really popping his veins in anger, "Why didn't you stop the assassination of Akagami? Answer me, Corazon!"

The man named Corazon merely stared back and carefully pushed the hand away from him before fixing his shirt so there would be less creases.

"I did not know."

"How?"

"Doffy ordered me to go away. I just returned now when I got a call from Vergo."

Smoker did not really knew the man that close, just enough to get along in missions. All he knew that Corazon was adopted by Sengoku. His superior found the blond man back in the past all alone and crying as a child, Corazon was clumsy but when in missions he was as efficient as any soldiers. Though, there were times that the man's clumsiness got on way.

But…how did Corazon managed to enter the Donquixote Family without rousing suspicions? Smoker thought that Doflamingo could pick up the traitors within his family in just a mile away.

"So…" Corazon started the conversation again despite the fact that Smoker was glaring daggers towards him, "What made you go in here? Did Sengoku sent you as my back up?"

"Your back up?! I'm not going to wish to be your back up in a million years!" ever since Smoker met Corazon there had been a strong hostility between them, though it was obviously one sided since Smoker was the only one who got really angry whenever the two of them meet. It doubled up when Law met Corazon for the first time. He was not jealous damn it! He was not jealous when Corazon managed to speak with Law the first time they met, he was not jealous when Law happily accepted the candy from the heart symbol obsessed man, he was not jealous when Law did not shied away from Corazon's gentle touches. No, he was not jealous at all damn it!

"Friendly as usual," Corazon muttered as he proceeded to walk.

"What are you doing in the dungeon anyway?"

"Simple, I slipped and fall down the stairs."

So that was why when Smoker stepped on a trap door he landed straight on Corazon's stomach. Huh, guess the clumsiness will never go away.

They walked further until both of them scent the smell of corpses. Smoker silently prayed that if his adopted son was being held in here he wished that Law was still in one piece. He did not know what to do if he found the body of his son lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh, it seems Crocodile's men pissed off someone." The comment that Corazon had said brought up Smoker from his inner praying.

True to his words the corpses were killed in a way that Smoker did not want to think was possible. If he did he might use chopsticks for the rest of his life. The blonde woman had a fork stuck on her mouth that passed through her nape. The man was in a similar condition, the only difference was the spoon was stuck directly in his throat.

"Creative, whoever killed them was an ingenious person."

"Remind me why do kids like you again?" Smoker asked in mortification. He was a marine, a vice admiral to put more emphasis, but he still found it as a shock whenever Corazon gave such comments. He remembered that Sengoku said that Corazon was a man of compassion and kindness and that his superior feared if he had made a wise decision when he let Corazon to join the military. That time Smoker wanted to say _"How could you call him a man of compassion when he always say such morbid things?"_

"Hm? Kids love the way I dress and I know how to play with them." Corazon answered as he tilted his head to the side and Smoker had a more visible view of the man's make up. He sure really looks like a clown the way he painted his lips with that red color that makes him always smiling even though in reality his face was always set in neutral. Also, what was that drawing under his right eye anyway?

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of kids, How is Law by the way? Last time I heard he was a certified surgeon."

The atmosphere around them got thicker when that question was spoken out loud.

"He's here." Smoker answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh…Finally letting the boy to help you in your missions?"

"No."

Corazon raised an eyebrow, "Then?"

"He was taken by Donquixote Doflamingo."

Corazon's eyes narrowed. If he remembered correctly Trafalgar Law was the boy who was saved from the raid that was lead by Smoker eight years ago.

Wait…that raid was all about the Donquixote family, right?

"I've heard enough," another voice chimed in and both of them turned around only to see Vergo stepping down the stairs.

"Vergo…. The first Corazon…" Corazon muttered under his breath.

"What?" the name 'Corazon' was a title?

"I did not expect you to be a spy, second Corazon or should I call you… Donquixote Rocinante?"

* * *

><p><em>Little Law is having fun<em>

_Having fun,_

_Having fun,_

_Little Law is having fun,_

_My Fair Lady…_

Donquixote Doflamingo destroyed the side of the door with bare hands as he saw the scene before him. He just got back in his own palace only to smell the all too familiar scent of rotten corpses. At first he thought that finally his dear, sweet, little Law was back again. Well, he was, only this time _his Law_ decided to butcher up the rest of the family.

That brat knew how important to him his executives.

On one side of the wall words were clearly written in joy based on a happy smile and the exclamation points. Really, if it was not made in blood then Doflamingo will just stare at it dumbfounded.

"_Welcome Back, Doffy! Or should I say, Heavenly Demon? Whatever, Hope You Like My Present To You! :D"_

_-SOD_

"So, you've decided to wage war against me, huh? Surgeon of Death. Fufufu, I will make sure I will put you away from my dear little Law." with another bone crushing grip on the door Doflamingo went out of the room that was starting to be covered in fire burning the bodies of the members of his family, "I'm so going to kill you," even though he has one of his famous sinister smiles the veins forming on his forehead tells a different tale.

_Little Law is crying now,_

_Crying now,_

_Crying now,_

_Little Law is crying now,_

_My Fair Lady._

* * *

><p>"Ugh, damn it," Sanji cursed for the third time as he kicked away the large leaves out of his way. He did not expect at all to land in a freaking forest after he fall with the okama from that trap. He means, what the hell was a forest doing under a palace ground in the first place?!<p>

"What's with this prehistoric set-up?" he lighted up a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "Do you know something about this, Shitty-okama?"

"Aw~ This is what they call Little Garden~" Bon Clay answered as he twirled around to avoid the plants.

"Little Garden! How can you call this place as 'little garden'?!" he gestured to the environment around them, "And what's the deal with the dinosaurs?!" he exclaimed as he kicked the T-rex on the head. He was getting irritated with its constant watching. This predator chose the wrong guy to stalk with. If Sanji was in a good mood he would try to make some T-rex barbecue. Unfortunately that thought went out of the window when he saw the all familiar electrical sparks. Literal electrical sparks, "Robotics?" he raised an eyebrow at this. He gaze around on his surroundings again. Of course, there was no way there were living dinosaurs in this era.

"It seems a good idea that time," a voice suddenly entered along with the crunching sounds.

Looking behind them Sanji and Bon Clay noticed the child for the first time along with a man who had the funniest hairstyle the blond ever saw. He already have a boyfriend with the weirdest color of hair and he thought no one could compete with Zoro in having the most ridiculous hair. Now he was taking that statement back. This man did his hair as number 3.

The little girl could pass as your average…well…little girl having a picnic in a forest that had a prehistoric theme. Her dark red hair was tied in braided pigtails, a pink hat covered her head, a dark blue shirt that has the word 'Golden' printed in orange, another shirt was on top of it though the buttons were open and had clouds printed on it, she wore a maroon skirt just in length with her knees and a blue and white stripes stockings. She was peacefully eating her rice crackers like she could care less in the world.

"Hello, Mr. 2, can I say in advance how much I'm thankful that you betrayed the Baroque Works? Now I don't need to think for reasons to kill you." The three guy said as he took a sip from his cup of tea, "What do you say, Ms. Goldenweek?"

"Well, whatever happens Mr. 3," the child, Ms. Goldenweek, simply replied as she refilled her cup of tea.

"What the hell? Mr. 3? Ms. Goldenweek? Oi, Shitty-okama, explain this to me," Sanji turned towards his only comrade right now and he was surprised to find some seriousness in Bon Clay's eyes. Even though the man still maintain his ridiculous posed and infuriating smile, Bon Clay's eyes tells a different story.

"Mr. 3! I didn't expect to see you again~" his sing song voice echoed throughout the forest, "If I may recall my rank is higher than you so good luck in thinking of killing me~ and good day to you my dear, Ms. Goldenweek~"

"Good day, Mr. 2"

It seems like Mr. 3 wanted to rant in anger but he simply calmed himself by taking a deep breath, "That was all in the past now. You've betrayed our association in such a wrong time. I've gained a power that could finally defeat your trickery!"

The way that Mr. 3 and Mr. 2 talked to each other it was clear that there was a deep animosity between these two criminal agents. Sanji thinks this was not his fight so he opened his new pack of cigarettes and smoked one. He let the two to go to each other's throat. Then he noticed that he was being called by the little girl. Who was he to ignore such an innocent offer for a child?

"Hahaha! Behold my wax-wax ability!" Mr. 3 finally declared.

"Ara~ I know you are a wax sculptor~ how can you use that…" the next words died as Bon Clay realized that the 3 on top of Mr. 3 was on fire and his shoulders were changing into the liquefied state of wax…What the hell?

"While you were gone, Ceasar Clown gave as something that grants power to us agents. He called it, Devil Fruits, real nasty stuff when consumed but the power that it gave was really helpful."

Bon Clay looked around his surroundings. He was about to warn Sanji about the wax filling up their possible escaped routes when he noticed that the blond was nowhere near him. Looking where Ms. Goldenweek was he saw the chef happily chatting with the child.

"Oi! Sanji-kun! Help me in here and stop being friendly with the enemy!" Bon Clay shouted in annoyance.

"Oh, come on, Shitty-okama. You should try to relax. You want me to make you some tea?" Sanji said accompanied by a gentle smile which was really creepy in Bon Clay's view.

"Why are you having a picnic with Miss Goldenweek?!"

But Sanji was not listening anymore as he made a new batch of Earl Gray tea and started refilling the cups. There was something that didn't add up. Bon Clay knew that despite the chef already having a deep relationship with the green haired swordsman the old habits still the intact in Sanji's body. The okama could understand if the enemy was a lady, hell, if their enemy right now was Miss Double fingers then Bon was pretty sure Sanji would die in foolishness. But, Miss Goldenweek was just a child! Sanji would never….ugh…right, Sanji would still not fight even if the child was a certified assassin.

"Nagomi no Midori." Bon Clay heard the neutral voice of Miss Goldenweek and when he turned around he saw that the blanket where Sanji was sitting on had some symbol painted in green.

"Nani! How could you fall in such a simple trap?!"

Miss Goldenweek's ability to hypnotize the mind of people using colors was incredible. No one would suspect a child trying to paint and the next thing you knew you already committed suicide willingly.

And of all the things she had to use the color of soothing to a fool!

"Candle Lock!"

With practice eased Bon Clay dodged the incoming attacks from Mr. 3. The guy had an ability but it was lame in the okama's view. No matter what weapon Mr. 3 would have Bon Clay would still defeat him because he was more experienced. That was swhy his rank was higher than the waxy guy.

"Stop moving already!" Mr. 3 shouted in irritation as he watched Mr. 2 twirled around making him missed his target.

"And be a living sculpture of yours? No way~"

"Why would I want your sculpture? I will turn you into a wax statue then smash you in a million pieces!"

"You know you're not really convincing me stop dodging~"

Mr. 3 tugged on his hair in annoyance. He was about to shout another insult when a thought entered his mind. An idea that was too good to be passed. With a sinister smirk he looked back to his partner, "Oh, Miss Goldenweek~" he called. With just that the little girl took a bite of her senbei and with her right hand she painted another symbol on Sanji's left hand.

Then things went awry as Bon Clay was kicked real hard on the stomach.

"Uragiri no Kuro." Miss Goldenweek declared.

The color of betrayal.

"Oi, Sanji-kun! Snapped out of it!" but the blond chef did not listen and kicks flew on Bon Clay's direction.

The man was a damn fighter! The okama could not even dodge half of the kicks but instead meet it head on with one of his own.

"Now I could relax and watched you die in the hands of your ally." Mr. 3 said as he sat down beside Miss Goldenweek. He too started to enjoy the picnic, having a few entertainment was not bad also.

"Damn it! Sanji-kun aren't you here to save your friend?" the kick almost hit him on the head. Judging from the way the huge stone crushed under Sanji's shoes, Bon Clay had no doubt his head would be unrecognizable if he did not dodge on time.

"Shut up,"

Black was the color of betrayal.

Betrayal…

"What would you do now, Mr. 2?" again the annoying laugh of Mr. 3 echoed in his ears.

"Ara~ you know you've hypnotized the wrong person in here~" Bon Clay declared as he twirled around and showed to his enemies the three marbles, each in between his fingers.

"Huh? Are you going to disguise as one of that blond chef's friends? I think you forgot but that is the color of betrayal." Mr. 3 pointed at Sanji's hand.

"That's why I told you, you got the wrong person in here."

The black marbles meet the ground and smoke was released. Everything stopped for a moment and when the smoke cleared up, a perfect disguise of the bartender Sanji was all too familiar with appeared in front of his very eyes.

Mr. 3 could not control his laughter as he saw this, "How do you think an ugly female disguise would help—" he did not finished his sentence as a foot collided real hard on his face making his nose crunched in the pressure and a few of his teeth went out of his mouth. It was a hard kicked that Mr. 3 was sent in the nearby tree. The ever calm Miss Goldenweek squeaked a bit at what happened.

"Don't you dare…" the words were said in intense venom. Sanji picked up a handkerchief from the picnic set and started cleaning his painted hand, "Said such words in front of a lady…"

"W-what?"

"Sanji-kun!" to add an effect Bon Clay, in Makino's disguise, called out with tears in the eyes.

"Hai~ Makino-chwan~ let me deal with this asshole first then I can escort you out of this horrible place~" Sanji responded dancing like the fool he was.

"Are you blind?! That is Mr. 2, the okama!" Mr. 3 said. He was about to rant further when his body started to stiffen, "W-what is h-happening?"

The tremble in his voice made everyone to look at him. To their horror, Mr. 3's body started to shiver, after a few more seconds his body looked like a plastic being burned in a high temperature making up a pop-pop noise, "H-help m—" he did not finished his sentence when his body burst. Blood went everywhere as well as internal organs. Some of the intestines landed straight on Miss Goldenweek making the poor terrified child screamed and faint right on the spot.

"W-what just happened?" Sanji asked when his shock subsided but still stared at the puddle previous seen as a human.

"It seems like the experiment was a failure," Bon Clay, now in his usual attire, answered without any sympathy in is voice.

Battle:

Sanji and Bon Clay VS. Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek.

Winner: Sanji and Bon Clay.

Mr. 3 died due to a failed experiment.

Miss Goldenweek lost because of fainting.

**A/N: Told ya I'm not good at battle scenes. Expect the next battle scenes to be as short as this ^_^**


	22. Chapter 21: Battle part 2

**A/N: I'm alive? I'm alive! Thanks for waiting! Here is the new chapter and may I warn you that the characters will be OOC!**

**Oh…and I think you, my dear readers, deserve some explanations. I thought I could update since summer vacation already started but then I remembered that I have OJT for the summer semester and my time during working hours would not permit me to have reserve energy for typing. I mean, once I got home I am like Zzzzz… so, yeah…**

**Chapter 21: And then it all Start (Battle part 2)**

Corazon had the worst luck of all. No lady luck just wanted to screw his life. Yes, that theory could be acceptable. A year ago Sengoku gave him a mission to infiltrate the Donquixote Family. The top ranking marines were already having a suspicion that the assumed death of Donquixote Doflamingo was not true when there was no body found from the flaming building eight years ago. Well... There was a body that was as tall as the head of the family but it was badly burned that a single move will turn it to ashes. When an inside information reached their ears that Crocodile, one of the seven warlords of the underworld business, had taken the surviving members of the Donquixote Family under his wings they began to smell something fishy. ANYONE would be suspicious from such actions.

Basically he volunteered to do the spying.

His reason toward Sengoku that he was such a klutz no one would think that he was a spy.

In reality he was trying to put a stop in his brother's madness.

He did not tell to anyone that his real name was 'Donquixote Rocinante'. Though his identity gave him the advantage of entering the family without any problem.

He thought he had a chance to save his brother from further drowning in the abyss of madness but the first time they saw each other again he realized he was already too late. His loving brother was gone and replaced by the persona Corazon hated to the bone.

When they were children they were kidnapped, tortured beyond words just to get the ransom their kidnappers needed. It was so wrong and a child could only take so much pain before he finally snaps.

Heavenly demon was the person you don't want to mess with if you were not ready to die a painful death.

Because of the bloody state their parents found them, the people who were supposed to protect them were the very same people who abandoned them. Forced to live on their own and defend themselves, Corazon had the first hand experience of seeing his brother's frequently changing personality. Doflamingo was a kind brother, Heavenly demon was a pure monster. No one should argue with him when it came to those topics. Then one night they got separated and that was the time when Sengoku found him. Sick of being with Heavenly demon, Corazon declared to the older man that he was alone and had no place to return to. Corazon did not know that his brother was having a war inside his own mind. Without knowing, he had left Doflamingo alone in his tortured mind.

Corazon had been so selfish. Seeing his brother again... No, his brother was long ago dead... Replaced by the abomination created out of a child's nightmare.

_"Why do you call me Corazon?"_

_"Because you have this crazy obsession with heart symbols." Seven year old Doflamingo giggled at his own explanation._

_Rocinanthe filled his cheeks with air as he pouted, "Brother!"_

_"Sorry, sorry!" Doflamingo raised his hands in surrender, "'Corazon' means 'Heart'. I called you that because you're the one whom I consider as my heart. If you were not born then I would have no reason to protect and care to someone"_

Ah... Those were the days...

"Oi, tell me, why did he call you 'Donquixote Rocinante' and 'Second Corazon'?" Smoker brought the blond out of his day dreaming, "thought your name was Corazon?"

Corazon sighed, right he was not alone. For all the people he could meet it was just supposed to be Smoker. The man hated him for some unknown reason. Especially when Law had taken a liking to him and started calling him Cora-san.

"Can I explain later?"

The way he had said it was as if to say that he was irritated for the unwanted question. Of course Smoker scowled at him but did not say anything further about the subject.

"So I'm assuming you are about to kill me now, Vergo?" Corazon directed the question to the man on the staircase, "For being a traitor and everything, right?"

Vergo was silent for a moment before he turned his back on them,

"The person that I served was named Donquixote Doflamingo not 'Heavenly Demon' if you want to stop this madness then be my guest. I still have one order I needed to fulfill." With that said the first Corazon started walking away from the duo. One of them though would surely react from that stunt.

"Hey, wait a minute! What the bloody hell do you mean by that?!" Smoker shouted as he ran after the man who he supposed was about to engage a life and death battle with them. Knowing Vergo's criminal history he had no doubt at all that the combined forces of him and Corazon would not be enough. Even if it would then they might end up as a distraction for the rest of the battle that will happen because of injuries. But that's not the problem, right? Because Vergo just went away like he was just checking the weather and asking Smoker if he would like to have a cup of tea. That was so _terrific_.

And so insulting at the same time.

"Don't bother, Smoker. Vergo will just smack you in the head if you will interrupt him to whatever he is supposed to do."

Smoker turned around and glared towards his companion.

"Which he was supposed to do right?! And we are supposed to stop him to whatever he needed to do and arrest him for it!" he screamed in irritation and continued to walk up the stairs.

Seriously, was Vergo a ninja? He just vanished in thin air!

Oh…right…he was an assassin…

Marvelous.

Smoker smack his face with his right palm and sighed deeply. One problem was piling after another. Looking back he saw the blond in deep thought. Why, oh why did he have such a shitty luck today.

"Oi! Corazon! You still have a lot of explaining to do!"

The said guy only looked up at him before nodding his head. His expression turned very serious. Was this the clumsy Corazon he used to know? Or did some of Doflamingo's antics rub on the marines nerves?

"I supposed. If I want this case to be over."

Corazon stood up beside Smoker and extended his arm wanting to have a handshake.

"What the—"

"My name is Donquixote Rocinante, younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, a marine commander, a spy with the position as the Heart executive, an enemy for Heavenly demon. Oh, I am also the second Corazon." He said all of these with one of his creepy yet serene smiles, "Nice to meet you."

All of those were just words thrown at him. But those are the words that left his jaw hanging in the air. The only thing he could say,

"Well, I've been having a life chasing psychos, have a son who had a psychotic background, now I'm having a co-worker with a psychotic brother. Sure, everything is fine. I'm all good. All I want now is too torch that asshole brother of yours and toss him in a pool of acid. That's brilliant."

"I would not have it any other way." Corazon smiled innocently.

"Just for the record, stay away from my son."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They said idiocy is contagious. I think the same thing applies to psychos."

"I'm not a psycho."

"Sure and I'm not a smoker and my name is just a joke created by my mother because she was so delirious after giving birth to me."

**^_^mmmmmm^_^**

"What! You did that to a lady?!" Sanji shouted when he was finally reunited with his lover.

After wandering around for a while and ignoring the shrill voice of Mr. 2, Sanji finally managed to find his marimo. Well, they literally bumped to each other because the guy was lost again. Why did he fall in love in such a directionless idiot again?

Sanji sighed in relief to find Zoro still in one piece. He had no doubt that the purpose of the enemy was to separate them from each other and then fight them when they were alone or in pairs. The two that the cook and the okama faced seemed like the weakest of all from the group of enemies. This theory was confirmed by Bon Clay. He said that Mr. 3 was just an arrogant bastard who was so confident in his sculpture way of killing while Ms. Goldenweek was just a girl using psychological form of battle. The considered worst enemy happens to be Mr. 1 and Ms. Doublefinger and of course Crocodile as well as Doflamingo. The executives of the Donquixote family was rumored also to be stronger than the top ranking agents of Baroque Works.

Knowing this information Sanji was half scared that Zoro had faced the stronger enemies. His lover was a magnet for near death situations. The other half believed that Zoro was strong enough and could handle himself but remembering the happenings between the marimo and Kuma his fear doubled only. So what a relief to find his lover safe and sound, of course he interrogated Zoro on what happened when they were temporarily separated.

Zoro told him that when he landed he was in a room full of snow and on the far end of the room was a woman crying and on her arms was a body of a child. Truthfully the sight would make anyone to approach the lady and asked what's wrong. Hell, if Sanji was there that scenario would have truly happened.

This comment earned a fight between the lovers so the story was continued after a few minutes.

The woman that Zoro fought was not in the right state of mind. She was skilled in fighting it was no doubt but her attacks was full of anger that it was almost only brute force that was fighting Zoro. The only thing that fight told him was to kill and destroy. Feeling that the worst will come if he will not finished it he used his newly developed technique and knock out the woman.

Sanji knew that technique. Zoro practiced it at him once! He thought his marimo went total psycho with him that time when he felt he was sliced in two. It turns out it was some kind of intimidation illusion where you will feel you died when the blade made contact with the body.

But still it did not excused Zoro for hurting a lady damn it!

"You're such a bastard with no delicacy!"

**^_^ nya! ^_^**

Kidd, for the first time in his life, feared if Killer would go berserk right here right now. After they recovered from their fall the two of them wander around to find an exit from the maze like hall they have landed. That was until they heard footsteps and saw a woman who walked like those models you saw in fashion shows but her version was more exaggerated. For Kidd this was the first time he saw the chick that had a electrocuted hair from how it looked to him but shifting his gaze towards Killer he saw that his friend had his jaw tied shut, eyes looked mad and knuckles turning white from contained fury.

"What…" was the first word his blond friend got out when the sexy villain in front of them was within hearing range, "…are you doing here…" with a deep sigh Killer controlled himself from grabbing his slicers, "**Paula**" he said the name with such intensity that promised death if he did not like the answer. At all.

"Hmm…" the woman now named Paula tilted her head a little to the right and put her index finger on her chin to accentuate her painted lips while the other hand rested on her hip, "I did not expect you to recognize me, Killer."

That was then the moment when Kidd's mind decided to remember the name that escaped Killer's mouth,

"Wait… Paula?" he looked back and forth from the two then settled his eyes on Killer while pointing at 'Paula', "You mean the one who owned the Spider's Café but at the same time a bar at night? She was the owner of the place where you usually hang out with? The woman who gave you advice sometimes?" the redhead asked at the same time and as questions went out from his mouth the more the fuel being poured on Killer's anger because if what the blond thought was dead on the spot then he is royally pissed to the bartender/café owner in front of him and to himself.

It was crystal clear right now to Killer that Paula was an enemy. Meaning, unconsciously he became the book of information for his enemy.

That was being shot multiple times by an arrow but you only felt it after a hundred of it managed to stab you straight in the heart.

It hurts when you realized everything was a lie.

'Paula' laughed a bit from the reaction painted on Killer's face. Oh, how she wanted to see this moment. The time where Killer saw that all this time he was being an accomplice in a crime that was planned months ago.

"Well, my name in here is Ms. Doublefinger. I am the partner of Mr. 1"

From that introduction Kidd heard a sharp metal slicing the air behind him and all his experienced being with Zoro gave him enough time to react and jumped away because if he did not then his head would be rolling on the stony ground right now. Finding the one responsible from his near beheading he found out it was a bulky and bald (but not shiny) man who was having multiple blade sprouting from his body. Seeing such a bizarre thing Kidd only said the three words that made sense to him,

"What the hell?!"

Could you blame him? You would be also surprised when you see someone producing lades from his body like a damn cactus.

Kidd assumed that this man was Mr.1 and the guy was sure a rude one because after the initial surprised he attacked the redhead with an intent to kill that made Killer and Kidd to be separated.

"Damn it! Killer I'll be going somewhere to fight this guy!" so the mighty Eustass Kidd run away with a cactus chasing him from the other part of the castle.

Not that Killer did not hear a word from Kidd, it just that he was more focus in thinking of talking to Paula or rip her to pieces and toss her corpse in a dungeon full of lions… no, that's too common… how about tie her up then deliver her into a shredder of meat? Or he could take her in a slaughter house…how about—

Okay, Killer, stop. Focus on what was happening right now then watch and play as much as horror you could stomach after all this was over.

He just downloaded a game about a girl trapped in a creepy gallery* last week now that he think about it…

Seriously, Killer, you need to make up your mind right now. Talk to the enemy or kill her?

Could we just get to the part of torture her then get information? Most interrogation goes that way, right?

With a mental nod Killer grabbed his sickle and went to a fighting position. Good thing he still had a body of a lean teenager. Don't get him wrong, he has the strength to be in par with Zoro when it comes to fighting with sharp objects and his agility was similar to Sanji. It was just that Kidd had been pestering him for the past months to go the gym to develop some muscles.

Nope, he still doesn't want to have the body of a brute wrestler like his redhead friend. Plus if his body was that of a body builder then fighting in a limited space like where they were would be a great disadvantage for him.

Waiting for the intense atmosphere both party jumped from where they stood and clashes of metals could be heard. Killer was taken surprised for a moment when Paula's body, or Ms. Doublefinger, produced spikes similar to a hedgehog.

Making a few distance away from the enemy Killer tried to clear his mind from anger and took the scene with every ounce of observation he could manage. Aside from the fact that Paula without anything to cover up her hair was like a woman who got electrocuted, her body was really turning like a hedgehog from all the spikes coming out from her body. How did the sexy suit she was wearing was not being torn was beyond his comprehension.

"Surprised aren't you?" Ms. Doublefinger had the audacity to chuckle, "For all the time I spend with you," this cause Killer to scowl, "I know that you would not voice what's in your mind until you are totally drunk. So to satisfy your curiosity, Doflamingo has this crazy scientist named Ceasar Clown and created what he called Project 'DF' which means 'Devil Fruit'. Its taste was really disgusting but the power it granted us was very useful." To emphasize her points the spikes around her got longer then shorter again. It was obvious that she had perfect control to whatever she had taken inside her system.

"I don't care." Killer stated with venom in his voice. Something changed to the blond and Paula clearly felt it.

"W-what…"

"I said, I don't care…" Killer repeated. He looked up and made eye contact with Ms. Doublefinger but due to the fact that his bangs had gotten longer his left eye was covered by his hair. But it added to the effect that made Killer to look like an actual _killer_.

Now it really makes sense if somebody will say that Irony, Life and Luck were sisters who spread madness all over the world.

At first Paula's eyes widened in a sudden surge of fear but shoved it away and covered it up by laughing a little as if she was amused at everything that was happening right now. She was an assassin, a spy, a mercenary if we were back in the old days. It did not change the fact that she kills and lies just for money. Killer should not affect her in any way because in her mind no one was much scarier than Crocodile and Doflamingo.

"What's so funny?" Killer tilted his head up but his gaze still remained towards his enemy. The hands holding the sickles were limply hanging on his sides as it had no bones in it.

"What can someone like you do to defeat a professional like me?" Paula snickered as she made her nails longer, "The only experience you have in fighting was when you were still in gangs back when you were just a teenager searching for a new taste in life." she said with such confidence that caused Killer to laugh. She narrowed her eyes. What did she said that seemed so funny in his ears?

A minute of hysterical laughter Killer sighed, "Paula, Paula, I have never been so glad for having a habit of lacing truths with lies." The table turns around and this time it was Killer who was amused and Paula was the one who feels irritated.

"It's true that I have been with gangs during my rebellious stage. I was a bad influenced to Kidd and Law back then. Even Zoro got involved in our fights and Sanji accidentally joined also. The only people that kept us from being sent to prison were Smoker, Mihawk and Shanks."

"What is your point?"

"My point is that everyone knows that I was a gang member back in the past."

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Hush, Paula, let me continue the story," he chided her like a child, "as I was saying, everyone knows that I was a gang member back in the past but no one knows the other part of life I was living."

Walking two steps towards the enemy Killer continued, "Tell me, Paula, have you ever heard the name 'Massacre Soldier' in your bloodbath days?"

The earlier fear came back now twice in pressure as the name registered in her ears. That name… Massacre…Soldier… everyone in the underground business knew that name. No one knows his real identity or what age was that serial killer was. The only description was a male who had a long blond hair and mask like helmet that covered his face. His chosen weapon of killing were a pair of sickles. Assassins tried not to gain the attention of Massacre Soldier because in the list he ranked fifth most dangerous person. Always wanted a challenge and killed most of the talented assassins, spies or anyone who could fight and give a good reason to spend time.

Three years until now though no one heard any news about the serial killer.

Now she knew why.

Her eyes landed on Killer's weapon of choice.

A pair of sickles.

Still she tried to tell herself that Killer was just trying to get her off guard. After spending some time with the blond and listening to his rants she knew that Killer was very talented in games that revolve around more in tactics.

"Now, now, Killer, you know lying in front of a lady is bad, rig—"

She didn't finish because in a flash her right shoulder fell off. Something very sharp sliced her clean. What was that?

Eyes widened further at the sight of her blood painting the floor and walls. She screamed as the brain recognized the intense pain. Clutching the part to stop the flowing of blood she looked behind her and wished she never did for what she saw would be the last thing that would be printed in her mind.

Standing right there with his back shown to his enemy, Killer slowly looked over his shoulder. His eyes speak of bloodlust and revenge.

"I will never forgive you for betraying Shanks' and my trust."

**^_^ Nya Nya ^_^**

"This is bad, this is bad, this is really bad!" Eusras Kidd repeatedly chanted as he ran around while dodging the attacks of the so called Mr. 1. Why, oh, why did this have to happen to him? Why?!

Kidd thought that this would your everyday mafia war. Guns and punches were only needed and there was also the occasional knifes. But not in the sense where you could produce blades from your own body! If Kidd tried to punch Mr. 1 there was the possibility that he would say goodbye in that part of his body. If he tried to fire a gun then it would ricochet or sliced in half. So while Kidd was trying to form a plan to defeat his enemy he ran around unconsciously starting a game of tag as well as hide and seek.

"Stop running already!" Mr. 1 said irritatedly.

"As if!"

Kidd might be a man made of bulky muscles but he could run like a panther. Training with Killer and Sanji made his legs to get used in a certain amount of agility.

Entering the first door he saw in the winding hallway Kidd made sure to lock it. Turning around he leaned on the wall and tried to catch his breath.

"I swear if there is a camera and this turned out to be a film I will kill the director." Humor yourself Kidd but you know that this was the real life. as they say 'there is no way that there is no way'**.

Scents invaded his nose and Kidd was alerted to observe where he was. When he realized the room he had entered he gave a malicious grin.

He could not be the head of the greatest steel company if he did not know how to mix chemicals. He was really glad that Trafalgar was such a science geek back in their college days.

**^_^ Nya Nya ^_^**

"For all your talks I thought you will be a challenge but it appears that you are not half as good as you claim to be." Killer muttered as he stared on the wall before him. For what is up on the wall would be one of the arts of Massacre Soldier. Only people who were used to gore could stomach this kind of scene.

He lied though.

It was not true that no one knew that he was the infamous serial killer in the underground business.

Kidd knew.

It was three years ago when his best friend confront him and both of them were sent in Eustass' private hospital where Trafalgar patched them up. Killer was glad that the surgeon did not ask for details that day.

It all started when Killer was just sixteen. Living a life as a son of a rich family and one that had a connection to politics it was not news to have people attempting to kidnap him for ransom or kill him for revenge. But that night when he turned sixteen he was walking alone in the shady part of town. He was not drunk. He was not thinking right either. He was in drugs also. He just…walked…and walked…

That was when he felt that someone was watching him. Following his every move. The person was as silent as a cat and Killer felt excitement filled his heart. He started to run inside an abandon building and he heard footsteps chasing after him. The next moments were all just a blur but the sight of blood made Killer to be addicted tom something.

Yes, that was an experience that no amount of gang fights could topple.

Smoker, Shanks and Mihawk made them swear the gang life and after a week of lectures Killer along with his friends finally concede.

It was okay though, Killer still got the other part of his life.

It was such an addicting drug for him. He always researched which person was the strongest. They could be a member of mafia, yakuza, or simply a hired assassin or spy. As long as they were a challenge Killer would track them.

He thought he hide it so well.

He did not notice that Kidd became suspicious of his daily vacations.

That day three years ago Kidd set him up. Killer received a false information.

In the abandoned building in the farthest corner of West Blue Kidd cornered him. Killer thought he could turn the tables around and pretend that he was not the best friend of the redhead but it was all tossed out in the window when Kidd grabbed his masked to see his face.

Killer would never want to see that face of Kidd painted with betrayal ever again.

They were yelling at each other, punches were thrown, hurtful words were spoken…but…the words Kidd shouted at him were the ones that were etched into his heart.

It was corny in every essence but it was enough to bring tears and a smile into his face.

"_Damn it! What kind of friend would I be if I can't pull you out of this darkness you succumbed into? You're my best friend Killer! You're the one who always try to take care of things diplomatically! Prove to me that your name is just an ornament and not something you should live as it!"_

Now three years had passed and Killer broke his promise.

"Well, they say in every rule there will always be an exception." A hand started ruffling his blond hair but Killer still stared at his newest creation.

"You're not angry?" Killer asked in sadness.

"Of course I am damn angry. I wished you just fatally wounded her. But there is no used in crying over spilt milk, right?"

"Ha, did you read a book of quotations?"

"Shut up,"

Killer finally looked up to his best friend and saw that Kidd would always be there. The redhead would be ready anytime to chase his darkness away. Killer could never run away from him even if he wanted to. Once Kidd decided that you're his to protect then that was a decision bounded in forever.

"What happened to your enemy by the way? Mr. 1 was his name right?"

"Heh…out there and slowly turning into rust." Kidd confidently patted his chest a few times, "I learned something when Trafalgar mixed a mild muriatic acid with copper and pour it to my favorite study table."

"That explains it. For once you used your brain and not brute force."

"Shut up!"

**^_^ Nya Nya ^_^**

"The goal of this mission was to save you," Smoker started, "so why am I now seeing two kids fatally wounded and one who was clearly been traumatized?" After, saying that he adjusted his hold to Luffy when Law handed the child to his adopted father.

"A lot of things happened but I have no time to explain." Law tore the bed sheets to make a makeshift carrier and held Sabo closed to his chest, "Why is Cora-san with you by the way?"

"Same thing you just said." Smoker countered. He would not want to remember the moment he had spent with a younger Donquixote.

"Hi, Law." Corazon greeted with a smile. He then shifted his gaze to the little boy who was trying to hide behind Law, "May I ask why do we have kids in here?"

"Oh, right…" the time the surgeon adopted the trio his favorite male adult was nowhere in the city so he did not get a chance to introduce his sons, "Ace, Sabo and Luffy," he pointed on each child, "They are my adopted sons."

"I thought we are trying to get out of here?" Smoker interjected because the way the two talked to each other it was as if the one who claimed Law as his son was Corazon and not him.

Corazon ignored Smoker's irritation though and bend his knees to meet the child named Ace, "Hi, my name is Corazon."

"Corazon, this is not the time to—"

"I am one of Law's uncles. Sometimes I babysit your father when Smoker took missions that required a long period of time."

"I swear, Corazo—"

"Hey do you want to ride on my shoulders?"

"Listen to me dam—"

"I am taller than your father so you will get a higher vantage view!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

**^_^ Nyaa! ^_^**

Corazon was very sure he now had a lump on his head. Smoker did not have to punch him that _hard_. In the end though he managed to coax the boy to get away from his father and was now sitting on his shoulders. He knew that Law will be slowed down if he would carry two kids. If each of them had one of the three then they could move easily.

Corazon just hoped they would not meet his brother.

Half an hour later he remembered that luck was a twisted lady that keep bullying him.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I just think… anyways I already finished my On the Job Training (OJT) semester and I only got a week for a summer vacation. I'm sorry I am super late in updating! **

**As an apology you can send me a request for a one shot that will happen in this AU and I will put it in special chapters!**

**Thanks for being patient!**

***Yeah… I attempted to play the game that has a title 'Ib' and I learned my lesson that curiosity kills the cat. The graphic was simple but the creepy aura that the game emits makes me shiver.**

**** I am betting that a lot of you knew this but in case you don't the quote was said by Greed in FMA and FMAB. (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 22: And it all Ends

**A/N: I'm Back! But not for forever! I am currently doing my thesis and it will decide my future to continue my road in being a doctor! That's right, I am ranting. But it's true, I need to pass my thesis this year to graduate and continue in Med. School.**

**Also, I found out that people are adding this in their favorites and following list and I am very happy about it but please leave a review to let me know what you think. I feel like I've been abandoned now because I am not updating…well, that part was my fault. But, I want to know what you think otherwise I will think I am doing a poor job. The reviews motivate me to post another chapter!**

**Okay, I will stop there. So this chapter will wrap up this arc! (Also I'm getting impatient to post the next arc)**

**Disclaimer: If I do own One Piece then Cora-san will still be alive and he will help Law to defeat Doffy. Sadly, I do not own One Piece, Oda-sensei does.**

**Chapter 22: And it all Ends**

The lukewarm water hit his body and washed the dirt and blood that clung to him. He let the water run down on him for a few minutes before grabbing the lemon scented soap that was available in the ship's bathroom. Making bubbles as he cleaned his body, he continued until he deemed so that it was enough. Turning off the shower he took hold of the towel available beside the sink for drying. Looking in the room he found two of him. He already classified himself as insane-sane category for accepting the fact that he has a split personality who could materialize himself. If Law did not know any better he would think that it was a ghost of his long dead twin brother.

"How long are you going to sulk?" true, Surgeon of Death was sitting on the corner of the bathroom. Curling into a ball as a gloomy cloud hanged above his head.

"But…" the other persona only sulked further.

Law knew the reason why his other personality was acting like this.

After meeting Smoker and Cora-san, they attempted to escape the palace without causing harm to the kids. Unfortunately they ran to an angry Doflamingo who was smirking like a crazy Cheshire cat who consumed a lot of different kinds of drugs that could make anyone so high. Smoker and Cora-san tried to protect Law and the kids to the best of their abilities. Even though the two elders were fighting like cat and dog whenever they meet when it comes to battle they were a golden pair. Law's adopted father was good in his jitte and martial arts while Corazon had a good shot comparable to a sniper. They may be good but Doflamingo was a psycho and unpredictable. Cora-san was almost shot to death if Law did not interfere. He joined the battle after making sure that his boys were in a safe place and far enough so they will not be caught up in battles. Law made a clear instruction to Ace to not leave the room without him or anyone they know. Also he explained to the best of his abilities how to take care of his brothers when they woke up or when the wounds got into danger of being re-opened.

Of course Smoker was angry when his adopted son faced Doflamingo but he could not complain any further when he could not stand up in his state. The insane warlord made sure that his ribs was broken enough that his lungs would be in risked of being punctured open if he will move so much. Dying because of lack of oxygen was not a happy ending.

Doflamingo went into a drama speech on how his precious Law needed to come back to him and he would make sure the SoD would never torture Law inside his own mind. That if he would come back to the Donquixote family then the leader would forget everything that happened and start anew as long as he had his 'cute Law' with him. Then Doflamingo turned his gaze to his traitorous little brother who was in the verge of dying.

"_I should have known you will betray me."_

"_You were never my brother in the first place since I met you again after 14 years."_

Doflamingo was ready to pull the trigger and silencing Cora-san forever. Law tried to stop him but his body was not battle fit so he was easily flung to the side like rag doll.

"_Birds of a feather flocks together. You and your brother are both weak idiots."_

"…_but idiots…" he took a deep breath to control himself, "…are the ones who usually…wins…right, Doffy?"_

It was all a blur to Law, literally because his head hit the wall real hard. What he saw still confused him until now. Doflamingo seemed to freeze after Cora-san finished his speech. Then the next it was like watching a man possessed by something. Doflamingo could not control his own body. The hand holding the gun was slowly pointed to his temple. That was the first time Law saw such a sad and at the same time a happy smile on Doflamingo's face. That was the first time he also saw tears run down on Cora-san's face. Blood painted his surroundings and Cora-san embraced the dead body of the insane warlord and cried a river.

_Why did Cora-san cried for someone like Doflamingo?_

_The guy should be hated to the bones._

It was true. Until now, Law still hated the guy who made him so messed up so much in the head. But… a part of him… somewhere inside of him… he did not want to fully hate Doffy. In the deepest part of his memory he wanted to forget there was always…always… the part where he was being carried by the arms full of love. When it was the summer time there was always someone giving him sweet cold treats. When it was bedtime there was always someone who would lull him to sleep with a song. When there was a time where the stars looked so close for him to reach whenever he was perched on that man's shoulder, telling him what kind of constellations he was seeing.

Come to think of it…

That someone was… Doffy…

"_I'm sorry… Please forgive me, Law…"_

Before the day Doffy made a drastic changed in his personality he asked for forgiveness. Why was that?

"It was because of heavenly demon." Surgeon of Death always knew what his 'King' thinks.

"What?" there was no used in pretending he could not hear voices when he already accepted his state of mind.

"Heavenly demon was Donquixote Doflamingo's split personality,"

"…and you know this because?"

"I don't know," Surgeon of Death shrugged as he started to vanish, "I guess, it takes one to know one." With that he was completely gone and went to deepest part of Law's mind where he could not reached him.

"Such a cliché quote." With a sigh he dried his hair. Just in time there was knock on the door.

"Oi, Trafalgar, I brought you some clothes." Just from the voice and the shadow the figure was making from the glass door it was, without a doubt, Eustass Kidd.

* * *

><p>It was a good thing Killer called another ship for them to get out of Dressrosa. Kidd could not stand another minute inside the pink monstrosity of the okama. He saw enough pink for this quest thank you very much. Also in this ship he could hide from Smoker. The guy very pissed at him.<p>

Okay…maybe taking control of the bombs that was triggered by a computer and set it up to blow up the whole castle was not one of his best ideas. But his reason was that the place has an underground factory that produces drugs and that unknown fruit-whatever-you-call-it.

The only one they captured alive was the mad scientist Ceasar Clown and Vergo. But before Vergo was shipped away from them he slipped something to the tall guy Corazon. The blond accepted it and with a solemn expression rode the ship to take the criminals in custody. He only meet the guy first time when he saw the others running away from the collapsing castle. Really, the glares he was receiving was enough to make him hide. Law's glare of 'I-will-kill-you-later' was familiar to him so he feel that he was the safest to hang out with in the mean time.

After making sure that the kids were already sleeping on the infirmary he ordered Trafalgar to take a shower.

Now he was just outside waiting for the other to open the door and hand him the clothes he gathered. It was a good thing that Killer and Law had the same measurement of body. Both were lean and as flexible as a cat.

When the door opened he expected a glare. What he saw was the opposite. Trafalgar was having a face like someone closed to him died.

"Oi, what's with the long face?" Kidd handed the clothes which the other accepted without uttering words from his mouth.

Trafalgar closed the door and after a few minutes got out wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. Kidd was about to ask again but then his friend started crying. It was the first time he heard him cried like this. For all the time he knew the surgeon, Law was always crying silently. Letting the tears fall down freely on his face. But now his friend was wailing. He was letting all the hurt he had accumulate all this time all out. With nothing else to do Kidd just let him to use his shirt as a tissue replacement and patted Trafalgar's head.

* * *

><p>He was about to open the door when a sudden rushed of a memory started to resurface on his mind. It was just a few minutes but it felt like hours.<p>

The trigger: _it takes one to know one_

A phrase that would only took an affect if it would be straight from the mouth of Surgeon of Death.

Law forgot that Doffy could use hypnotism.

_With the pocket watch used to do this Doflamingo started to utter the words he knew he would never have the chance to say in the future._

"_Law…I want you to know…that I love you very much…as a son…I really, really, really love you. You are the one who kept me sane all this time. But Law… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I can't hold him back anymore. Every day he was getting stronger. There is a monster inside me and he is worse to the monsters hiding under your bed or inside your closet. I know he wanted you to become him. I know that he wanted you to have another 'you' inside your mind. The other 'me' is insane. Law, I am so sorry…please forgive me…please do not forget that I love you."_

_Doflamingo sigh._

"_It might not make sense but this is a secret message. If 'he' knew that I warned you he might use more drastic measure. Besides, you are still too young to understand me. I know he will succeed in creating another 'you'. Forgive me that I can't protect you anymore. But my love for you as my son is real. If there will be another 'you' then you will remember this conversation when he said 'it takes one to know one'…"_

_He was about to stop when another thought entered his mind._

"…_and Law? Do you remember the sword you really want but I said no because you are too young? That time when you cried and cried but I would not budge? Well…I bought it. Someday it will find you. Apparently it was called as a nodachi. That sword is yours and yours alone…."_

_Taking the pocket watch away he muttered the final words._

"_Goodbye…My sweet child Law…"_

_The child he adopted when he stumble on the ruins of Flevance after its frightening massacre._

"Goodbye…Papa…" fully clothed he wailed like a child on Eustass' chest like tomorrow would never come and welcome him with its warmth.

* * *

><p>"So…Daddy is okay now?" young Luffy asked his brothers.<p>

The moment that they woke up Ace was relieved and at the same time angry. He punched the two in the head and started ranting about the dangers they got into that Sanji kicked the freckled boy to make him shut up and shouting something about 'you should not hurt the injured ones already.' Luffy and Sabo knew though that it was the way how Ace showed his worrying side.

Ace explained what happened after the two lost consciousness as clear as he can. Sabo already accepted that his father had another entity inside his head. Law would still be their father. Whether he was sane or not. All they need to do was to knock some sense to him whenever the other personality showed up.

Trafalgar Law stuck to them and they would do the same for him.

Also, he trusted his father that he would protect them.

Luffy, on the other hand, only cares if his Daddy was okay or not. He could care less about this other-person-whatever.

"Yeah, Dad is okay now. Last time I saw him Kidd asked him to take a bath." Ace answered and ruffled his little brother's messy hair. The three of them were currently sharing Luffy's bed. They just wanted to be close to each other as much as possible right now. To know that all of them were alive and real, that there was still a beating heart inside them.

"Speaking of bath…" Sabo started, "I think we need one also."

"Well, you get one but it's a sponge bath." Sanji came out of nowhere with a malicious glint in his eyes, "Oooh… I'll show you brats why you should never go without permission."

This was the time that has been marked as why you should never trust Sanji when it comes to giving you a bath.

* * *

><p>An hour later Law was just leaning on Eustass' chest as the redhead put all his weight on the wall behind him where he was sitting on. He just let Trafalgar to let out everything until he was hoarse and weak to cry anymore. The moment the room became silent Kidd knew that his friend was trying to think on what he would say in this situation.<p>

"You know…" Kidd started the conversation and he felt Trafalgar stiffened from his embrace, "you pulled me into this damn crazy circus life of yours."

"I mean, the first time we met you pulled a damn scalpel to me and was about to dissect me. What's wrong with you that time?" he slowly smoothed Law's hair, "And then you became all heroic and shit just to be stuck up inside a hospital. The best part of it was that you were in a coma."

"Then you knew that kids could trigger you to have an episode but you were such a stubborn bastard and adopted not one but three! Can you imagine that? You child-hating bastard adopted three kids right off the bat."

Kidd rested his hands on Trafalgar's shoulders.

"But then… I would not trade this friendship I have with you from anything." He whispered, "If you think you are losing your path, if you think you are going insane, if you think you are drowning… I will always be there and pull you out. I will make you remember that you are Trafalgar Law, the bastard who pull out a scalpel because he think I am such an eyesore, the one who saved my life and the one who was kind enough to adopt those three kids when their father died. I know you killed back in your past. Hell, you were mutilating people the time when I was trying to pass my history test maybe. But…"

Kidd stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath before continuing.

"…but… I don't care about your past. Everyone has time to change. You are not that killing tool anymore Trafalgar. You are now a great doctor, a great friend and a great father."

He said everything he had in mind. Now he was just waiting for a response from his speech. What did Killer put on his drink? He was being such a softie today. If Law would bring this out in the next following days he would sure the surgeon would need to run so fast away from him.

A soft chuckle brought him out from thinking on how to make Trafalgar to shut his mouth about this moment. Looking down he saw a gentle smile spreading on the surgeon's face.

"You," Trafalgar finally spoke, "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Eustass-ya?"

Kidd simply smirk at this and said,

"I am Eustass Kidd and I am making sure to keep an eye on you."

"I knew it, you are gay."

"Keep telling yourself that Trafalgar and I might spank that ass of yours."

Trafalgar just laughed heartily in return.

* * *

><p>It was just a simple request but it was like as if someone was going to announce how a life threatening surgery came out. Mihawk conspicuously looked around but not moving his head to see the expression of the other occupants. Earlier Kidd broadcasted through the speakers that everyone should be in the lobby. All of them. Why did that man used the ship's speakers anyway. It was like a military training to be done.<p>

The kids were mostly okay. The only indication of their hurts was the bandages around their whole body. Come to think of it, they still don't know who harmed the kids while they were sneaking inside the castle. Right now the shortest trio in the room was happily giving attention to the sweet cold treats given by Zoro's lover.

Ah…the times sure fly so fast.

The first time he saw Zoro got real angry he thought his little brother finally found someone who could be his equal. But then months came by and it became a year he realized the thing that Zoro, his directionally challenged brother, could not seem to figure out. After a fight that left his little brother almost dying in a hospital bed Sanji finally confessed his feelings. There were a bit of adjustments from then on. He laughed internally when he saw how nervous the couple were when they were breaking the news to him. How could Zoro thought that he would kick him out of their family. Now that there are only two of them? Besides, he already knew that Zoro connects his eyes for the other team.

Back to the present, Mihawk still wondered who harmed the kids.

The sound of the door being opened snapped everyone to whatever their doing. Mihawk heard Smoker plotting some revenge or punishment to a certain redhead who owned the ship they were in with earlier. All of them looked who was it and saw Killer and Kidd side by side and behind them was the man they were supposed to rescue in the beginning of all this events.

"Huh? What's with the gloomy atmosphere?" Kidd cracked the silence with a raised eyebrow while Killer merely sighed at having such a dense friend sometimes. The only times that Kidd could read an atmosphere was that when it was clearly slapped on his face.

Before anyone could make a smart remark the ASL brothers jumped from where they were sitting and ran towards their father, Kidd and Killer gave them space and they entered the room to join the others.

"Daddy!" Luffy exclaimed as he hugged Law's left leg. Sabo just beamed at him while Ace allowed a gentle smile on his lips.

Even though it was clear that his kids were not holding any grudge towards him, he was still doubtful in touching them. Fearing that he might inflict pain to their fragile bodies, even though it was not really him who did it but the other 'him' to start with.

The young ones sensed his uncertainty and looked at each other. Communicating with their eyes a big smile was shown and they dragged their father inside the room not listening to the protests and not minding the way their father flinched when they held him. They made him sat on one of the still available chairs and asked Sanji if their Dad could have some of the treat the blond chef had given to them earlier. Then they handed the cold sweet to him and asked (more like forced) him to eat it. No one could resist three pairs of puppy eyes anyways. Then they chatted on him. Saying nonsense or whatever entered their mind.

The rest of the adults merely watched until Law's muscles finally relaxed and answered the questions that were thrown at him from the boys.

It went like this for a while until Law was calm enough to break the news he had been dreading to tell everyone. When he called for attention the previous stillness was back in the air again.

"Before you speak, Trafalgar-kun," Mihawk stared directly to the surgeon then to the kids and back to the doctor again, "I believe you can tell me who hurt Shanks' kids, right?"

Trafalgar Law sighed. Well, this question might be a better start for an explanation anyways.

"It was me."

Everyone stared wide eyed at him at this confession. The kids were about to protests but Law spoke again.

"…or rather it was the other me. I have a split personality named 'Surgeon of Death' and he is not the easiest one to please."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Impel Down.<p>

After escorting the criminals to the most secured prison in grandline, Corazon leaned on the railing of his ship. Staring at the blue ocean before him, he inhaled his cigarette and blew it out. With somber expression he rummaged on the secret pocket of his feathery coat and revealed the letter that Vergo had handed to him earlier.

"_Thank you…Roci…for coming back and stopping me"_

"Stupid brother…" Rocinante said to no one, "Thanking when you are the one who ended all…"

The tears of pain started to roll down his face again. He thought he could no longer cry. It seemed his body had a lot of water to be spent.

"Why…why…"

He asked again and again as he bend his back forward in an attempt to hide his face to the world. With his left had he clutched the fabric that was hiding his heart, trying to see if he could control its slow destruction. With another heaved he gave up in every attempt to control the volume of his despair and shouted his cries towards the sky.

_Every day, I wrote something in a piece of paper and then I put it in a glass bottle and let it wonder to the ocean._

The paper that was handed to him was a piece that ripped out from a diary.

A diary owned by Doflamingo.

Words that have been finding its way towards the only little brother.

_Every day I wrote the same message to him._

'_To my little brother, Rocinante. Where are you now? I hope you are alright. I wished some day we can see each other again. I wished someday I can have the chance to be your big brother again.'_

"Why…why…why did you do this to me…Doffy…" finding his notepad that he used to communicate with the other members of the Donquixote family, the time when he was pretending to be mute, he started to scribble something on it and then put it in a bottle of wine he snatched from the cellar.

_(Flow along glass bottle and please don't take too long*)_

Corazon whispered endearments on the bottle before tossing it far away to the ocean.

_('Cause what I want the most is in that message.)_

He watched it as the bottle floated away from him. Tears were mixing on the salty ocean and the wind messed up his hair.

_(And on the other side of this sunset,)_

On the horizon the bottle with the message was nowhere to be seen anymore.

_(Right there my wish will disappear.)_

* * *

><p><em>70 years after<em>

A young boy of five years old ran on the sandy beach where the waves slightly hit his feet. The boy having his blond hair and blue eyes sparkle in the sunset merely laughed and let his pet dog chased after him. He fell in a fit of giggles when his pet finally pinned him down on the sand. The dog he named as 'Heart' licked him to show its happiness for winning the game. The boy tried to protest but in the end he let his pet do what it wants. He only made it stop when he spotted a clear bottle that looked like carrying a paper inside of it. He grabbed it and stared at it for a moment, Heart merely sat beside him in confusion. The boy's concentration ended when another body almost shoved him again on the ground.

"Brother!" the boy's little brother exclaimed with joy and proceeded to embraced the older one by one years.

"Roci! Be careful!" the older slightly scolded but let him be embraced like there was no tomorrow.

"But you and Heart left me! Meanie, Doffy!" Roci pouted and resembled a squirrel carrying a lot of chestnuts in its mouth that made Doffy laughed at the cuteness.

"Okay, okay, Heart and I are sorry. See?" the dog barked for agreement, "Let's go back and play!" Doffy declared a game of tag again this time with Roci and Heart behind him.

The bottle was left forgotten in the sand but it reached the person it was intending to be.

'_To my Older Brother Doflamingo…I'm sorry and thank you for everything…'_

From the distance the kids greeted their parents and let themselves in inside their humble home.

'_I wish a time will come where we can be brothers again.'_

**A/N: THE END!**

**I'm just joking! Well…this is the ENDING of THIS ARC. Whew, now I can write the next one.**

**As always, love it, hate it, don't forget to review!**

****IMPORTANT: I will say this in advance but 'Daddy is the New Title' will be having different routes right now. But all of this will be written in the future. I'm just giving you dear readers some sneak peek.**

**NOTE: these are not related to each other aside from the fact that all of it happened in 'Daddy is the New Title AU' For the sequels:**

'**70 Years After: Path of the Donquixote Brothers': well, this will be the story of the Donquixote Brothers in Daddy!AU about their life being together. About the wish that was finally fulfilled. (This will be a short one…I hope)**

'**The Sun, The Sea, The Adventurer and The Father': ASL and Law's life when his boys finally grew up from boy to man. (ASL and Daddy!Law route)**

'**Get his Bleeding Heart, Kidd!': (For KiddLaw fans! Aiming for a oneshot) after the events happened in Dressrosa, Killer got tired of watching and finally kicked Kidd to man up and grab Law's bleeding heart. (KiddLaw route)**

**JUST REMEMBER THAT ALL OF THESE ARE JUST SNEAK PEAKS AND WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

…**someone really should monitor my sugar intakes…**

***Oh, also I stumble to this song… I'm not much into Vocaloid but I know some songs. This one has a title of 'Regret Message'.**


	24. Story and sequel announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Hi my dear readers! I have an important announcement to make. So I recently discovered AO3 or archiveofourown and I instantly loved it. I decided to post the revised version of 'Daddy is the New Title' over there along with the final chapter and sequels. See ya over there! I will still visit but it might be more about reading the works of other people.


End file.
